Elements
by Naomie Perino Cynux
Summary: Entre enterrements, batailles, révélations, amitié, amour et découvertes quel chemin va prendre Eragon? Sur qui peut-il compter? Sur ses amis, son amour, ou sur d'autres personnes? Mais malgré tout, ils ne cherchent qu'une seule chose, la tête d'un Roi.
1. Pensées et arrivante

Bien entendu même si cette fanfiction est écrite et publiée par moi, les caractères et l'univers n'appartiennent qu'à Christopher Paolini.

Bon lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE <strong>_

Un cri au loin « Paix », deux épées qui s'entrechoquaient, une grognement « Justice », une parole, « Liberté » , un mot, « Vivre », une valeur, « Égalité » , une pensée, « Vérité », un geste « Amour ». Il n'eut jamais que ces mots-là, Paix, Justice, Égalité, Vérité, Vie, Liberté et Amour. Il est celui qui marche entre l'Ombre et la Lumière, pour que la Lumière vainc l'Ombre. Il est à jamais contre les tyrans, les meurtriers, les voleurs, les violeurs, contre le mal, contre l'Ombre. Les épées s'arrêtèrent, c'était fini …

_**CHAPITRE I : Pensées et arrivante**_

L'aube arrivait après cette nuit sombre. Le soleil pointait à l'horizon. Les oiseaux ne chantaient plus, le silence régnait. Un seul mot traînait dans son esprit « seul », le dernier mot d'un maître qui fut comme un père pour lui. Un père qui est maintenant mort et pourtant vivant, vivant dans son cœur des cœurs. Ils les avaient tous perdus les uns après les autres, tous ces hommes qui furent des pères pour lui, Garrow, Brom, Ajihad, Hrothgar et maintenant Oromis et Glaedr. « Non, pensa-t-il, nous ne sommes pas seuls, Galbotorix est seul et c'est pour ça que nous allons le battre. Tous ensemble. »

« - Plus les jours passent et plus la sagesse t'imprègne, Petit Homme, lui dit une voix. »

« - Je crois que j'ai appris de plusieurs maîtres de la sagesse, dont l'un est une superbe dragonne bleu, répondit Eragon. »

L'esprit de la dragonne était joyeux en se posant devant l'homme ou plutôt le demi elfe qu'elle avait choisi pour dragonnier.

« - Dois-je desceller de l'ironie dans tes propos, Petit Homme? »

« - Oh non je n'oserai point, Reine des hauts cieux. »

La dragonne eut un grognement. Eragon n'eut pas le temps de régir qu'il était coincé en dessous de sa patte avant. Saphira riait.

« - Tu verrais ta tête Eragon. »

« - Très drôle, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ? »

Saphira ne répondit pas mais leva sa patte.

« - Nasuada nous attend, Petit Homme. »

« - Alors volons Reine des Hauts Cieux de mon Esprit et de mon Cœur, volons pour que les cieux de noir ne se teignent jamais, dit Eragon en grimpant sur le dos de Saphira. »

« - C'est qu'il devient poétique notre dragonnier, sourit Saphira. »

Eragon éclata de rire et tendit ses bras au ciel profitant cette liberté qu'il adorait.

Voilà un jour qu'Oromis et Glaedr avait quitté cette terre, une journée que Nasuada leur avait donné libre après que la dragonne et le dragonnier eurent guéri la plupart des blessés de la bataille de Feinster, une journée que cette dragonne et ce dragonnier passaient ensemble à voler, à penser, à s'imprégner de cette nature qui les entourait. Leur vol dura une dizaine de minutes puis Saphira se posa près du pavillon rouge de la chef des Vardens. Les Faucons de la Nuit étaient trois devant la tente, en voyant leur dragonnier accompagné par sa dragonne arriver ils l'annoncèrent puis sur ordre de Nasuada les laissèrent passer. La tente était inchangée depuis la dernière fois qu'Eragon y était entré mais au lieu d'y trouver Nasuada avec quelconques généraux, elle était seule avec une jeune femme. Cette femme était dos à lui, il ne voyait d'elle que ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses vêtements. Des vêtements qui surprirent Eragon, en effet au lieu d'une des ces robes que portaient les humaines, cette mystérieuse femme était vêtue comme Arya d'un pantalon et d'une chemise et à sa hanche était attachée une magnifique épée au pommeau d'un bleu océan.

- Ah Eragon, te voilà, lui dit Nasuada souriantes, les autres devraient arriver.

- Et moi j'y vais, dit la femme en se retournant vers Eragon.

Elle était magnifique, à part ses oreilles arrondies et ses cheveux, elle avait l'apparence d'une elfe. Un corps allongé et svelte qu'on devinait souple était tout ce que le plus beau sculpteur voulait voir. Mais son visage n'avait pas l'égal de son corps, de par sa beauté, il le surpassait sans difficulté, un visage elfique aux traits pourtant bien humains, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres si bien dessinées qui souriaient, une mâchoire ni aussi fine que celle des elfes ni aussi brusque que celle des humains. Et ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu turquoise si pur que tout homme se noyait dedans. Elle était sublime et pourtant même si Eragon ne put détacher les yeux d'elle, son cœur ne disait rien, malgré sa beauté, cette jeune fille qui ressemblait à Arya par bien des choses et qui ne devait avoir pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, ne l'attirait pas comme un aimant comme le faisait Arya. Nasuada interrompit la pensée d'Eragon en demandant à la jeune femme :

-Tu y retournes ?

- Pas tout de suite, j'ai plusieurs chose à faire avant, il faut que je passe à …, répondit-elle sans finir sa phrase. J'y vais.

Et elle commença à se diriger vers la porte.

- Fais attention à toi, finit Nasuada.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire vers Nasuada.

- C'est moi qui devrait plutôt dire ça car moi je ne me charcute pas toute seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mes Faucons et un dragonnier pour me protéger, répondit Nasuada en souriant aussi.

- C'est sûr, mais fait quand même attention.

Puis en se tournant vers Eragon qui n'avait pas dit un mot elle ajouta :

- Protège-la, Shur'tugal, protège toute ta famille, tes amis, et surtout protège Saphira et protège-toi Eragon.

Puis elle sortit.


	2. Double réunion

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Une double réunion**_

.

Nasuada était toujours souriante et Eragon lui était abasourdi par les dernières paroles de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant lui avait recommandé d'être prudent.

« - Petit Homme, au lieu de rêvasser tu devrais plutôt demander à Nasuada qui est-elle, lui dit Saphira. Avant que les autres arrivent, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'Eragon n'avait pas réagit. »

« - Tu as raison, lui répondit-il. »

Puis se tournant vers Nasuada qui ne souriait plus paraissant ainsi bien plus âgée qu'il y a quelques secondes, il lui demanda :

- Qui est-elle?

- On l'appelle Nancy mais ce n'ai qu'un surnom le nom que lui ont donné ses parents est Nanciléa. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. C'est une des meilleures espionne mais même si elle aide les Vardens, elle n'est pas sous mes ordres, un peu comme Angela.

- C'est la première fois que je la vois.

- C'est normal, Nancy aime voir mais n'aime pas être vue et le plus souvent, elle est là où elle est le plus utile.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Dans l'Empire, dans les Béors, dans le Du Weldenvarden, n'importe où mais ces temps-ci, elle est l'espionne qui se trouve à Urû'baen.

- Dans le château de …, commença Eragon surprit mais il ne finit pas sa phrase que les Faucons de la Nuit annoncèrent le roi Orrin. Nasuada leur dit de le laisser passer, finissant ainsi la conversation sur Nancy. En moins de deux minutes, toutes les chaises qui entouraient la table au milieu de la tente étaient occupées. Il y avait plusieurs capitaines dont Roran, le Roi Orrin et plusieurs de ses conseillers, Jörmundur, Nar Garzhog, Nasuada mais à la place où d'habitude se trouvait Arya, était assis Lupusänghren. Eragon fronça les sourcils puis se pencha vers Nasuada et lui demanda en chuchotant :

- Pourquoi Lupusänghren est-il à la place d'Arya ?

Sur le même ton, Nasuada lui répondit :

- Un peu après que vous ayez fini de guérir les blessés, elle m'a demandée de ne pas assister à la réunion car elle voulait du temps pour elle. Je suppose que c'est dût la mort de tes maîtres, je lui ai dit que la réunion était importante et elle m'a répondu que Lupusänghren viendrait à sa place alors je lui ai dit de prendre autant de tant qu'elle voudrait et depuis personne ne l'a vue.

Eragon hocha la tête et Nasuada commença la réunion. Malgré tous les efforts d'Eragon pour écouter la réunion, il ne put se concentrer et ses yeux dérivaient à chaque fois sur la chaise en face de lui qu'occupait habituellement Arya.

« - Petit Homme, tu devrais écouter. Oromis comptait beaucoup pour Arya, elle a juste besoin d'être un peu seule, lui dit Saphira. »

« - Elle a peut-être besoin de quelqu'un, d'un ami. »

« - Écoute, la réunion, Petit Homme, on ira voir Arya après si tu le veux. »

Eragon hocha la tête. La réunion suivait son cours. Après avoir parler des pertes et des blessées, des ravitaillements, des nouvelles recrues, de nouveaux raids puis enfin de la route pour Belatona que les Vardens prendraient dans les prochains jours, les dirigeants s'en allèrent un par un pour leurs propres affaires et bientôt Eragon et Nasuada se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Eragon se leva et voulut prendre congé quand le miroir derrière Nasuada révéla le visage de la reine des elfes. Nasuada se leva et fit une bref révérence en disant :

- Islanzadí.

- Nasuada, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir même dans ces périodes sombres.

- Le plaisir est le mien car même si nous avons gagné deux batailles vous avez perdu un être cher. Et je suis profondément désolé.

- La douleur est forte comme vous le savez car vous aussi avez perdu des êtres qui vous étaient chers, Nasuada, mais comme vous le savez aussi, c'est malheureusement dans ces moments-là que l'on trouve la force de gagner toutes les batailles.

- Oui, cette force est bien puissante.

Puis la reine se tourna vers Eragon, celui-ci porta deux doigts à sa bouche comme le faisait la Reine mais fut pris de court quand Islanzadí commença la formule de respect :

- Atra esterní ono thelduin (que la chance t'accompagne).

Après quelques secondes, Eragon reprit ses esprits et continua :

- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr (que la paix règne dans ton cœur).

- Un du evarínya ono varda (et que les étoiles veillent sur toi), finit Islanzadí, puis repassant à la langue des humains elle ajouta :

- Arya m'a prévenue après la bataille de ce qui c'était passé, je m'étonne de ne pas la voir ici d'ailleurs et que se soit Lupusänghren qui est fait un rapport de la réunion au lieu d'elle.

- Je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, ma Reine, répondit Eragon.

- Cette guerre l'a beaucoup touchée.

- Elle, plus que beaucoup d'entre nous, je le crains, Islanzadí, répondit Nasuada.

- Et la plupart sont à cause de moi, sa propre mère, murmura la Reine.

- Majesté, lui dit Eragon, je ne pense pas qu'Arya pense cela. C'est le destin qui a choisit et malheureusement on ne peut rien y faire.

- Tu as sûrement raison, Shur'tugal. Le sujet n'est pas là cependant, l'enterrement d'Oromis et de Glaedr sera dans quatre jours.

Eragon se retourna vers Nasuada qui avait la tête baissée. Voyant qu'elle hésitait, Saphira lui facilita son choix :

« - Nasuada, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi. Et moi je tiens absolument à aller à leur enterrement, tout comme Eragon que je n'hésiterais pas à prendre avec moi, même si tu lui interdis d'y aller. »

- Mais …, commença à protester Nasuada.

« - Il n'y a pas de mais , interrompit Saphira, les douze elfes resteront ici et Murtagh et Thorn n'attaqueront pas avant plusieurs semaines à cause de la queue de Thorn, il n'y a aucun danger. Donc j'irai avec Eragon et Arya viendra sûrement avec nous aussi. »

Nasuada hocha la tête :

- Vous reviendrai dans combien de temps ?

C'est Eragon qui répondit :

- Il faudra trois jours de voyage à l'allé plus trois au retour et je pense qu'on y restera trois jours, donc au maximum dix jours.

- Bien, dit Islanzadí, je vais vous laisser, Eragon à dans quatre jours, Nasuada, à demain.

Et cela étant dit, elle disparut du miroir.

- Tu pars demain matin à l'aube, je suppose? Demanda Nasuada.

- Je pense que c'est le mieux.

- Sûrement, on se voit demain matin alors.

- Oui, à demain, passe une bonne journée.

Et Eragon commença à partir. Au moment où il allait prendre le pan de la toile pour sortir, Nasuada lui demanda :

- Veux-tu que je prévienne Arya ou tu t'en occupes ?

- Je m'en occupe, merci, lui répondit-il avant de lui faire un geste de la main et de partir.

Saphira avait déjà dégagé sa tête du coin de la tente qu'on lui réservait et la selle qu'elle portait, avait été enlevée par un elfe puis déposée dans la tente d'Eragon selon ses consignes. Saphira souriait avec ses yeux à Eragon.

« - Je suppose qu'on va retrouver Arya, lui dit-elle. »

« - Tu suppose toujours bien Saphira, lui répondit-il, des fois je me demande si tu n'es pas dans ma tête, ajouta-t-il en s'installant sur son dos nu. »

Saphira eut un rire qui ressemblait comme toujours à un grognement et qui fit sursauter de peur les Vardens qui se promenaient à proximité avant de s'élancer dans les airs pour trouver Yeux-d'Emeraude qui avait volé le cœur de son dragonnier.


	3. Rires et sanglots dans le silence

_**Chapitre 3 : Rires et sanglots dans le silence**_

Les deux espoirs des Vardens mirent près d'une heure à trouver la princesse des elfes. Bien qu'ils se dirigèrent directement vers la forêt où elle devait se trouver, la localisation fut bien difficile. Les arbres, gigantesques êtres vivants, protecteurs et fondateurs, les empêchèrent de voir entre leurs racines. Ce fut surtout l'esprit d'Arya qui posa le plus de problèmes, le trouvant en seulement quelques minutes, ils furent frapper de ne sentir que des émotions à l'état pur dont la tristesse ressortait et qui rendaient impossible la communication et très difficile la localisation au lieu de l'habituelle muraille qui entourait son esprit. Ainsi, au bout d'une heure, la dragonne se pose dans une clairière à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Arya. Les écailles bleues de la dragonne se mélangeaient aux feuilles vertes des arbres. Et au milieu, se trouvait Eragon s'intégrant parfaitement dans ce superbe décor avec la tunique d'un bleu aussi saphir que les écailles de Saphira et les fils d'argent qui s'entremêlaient reflétaient la lumière dans toutes les directions. Le tableau était magnifique et pourtant les couleurs étaient bien froides. Le dragonnier sauta du dos de sa compagne de cœur et d'esprit puis se frotta les jambes, douloureuses après une heure passée à voler sans selle.

« - Il faut que j'aille chasser, Petit Homme, à part les deux petits cerfs que j'ai avalé hier, je n'ai pas eu un repas décent depuis Ellesmera et on part demain matin pour Gilead, dit Saphira à Eragon. »

« - Mais … répondit Eragon. »

Saphira qui avait déjà lu dans les pensées d'Eragon l'interrompit :

« - Petit Homme, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, il suffit de ne pas faire de bêtises, d'être juste là pour elle. Crois-moi ta présence vaut mieux que des mots. Je reviendrai vous chercher quand la nuit tombera. »

« - Bien, je ferai de mon mieux, lui répondit Eragon toujours inquiet de ce qu'il se passera quand il se retrouvera seul avec Arya »

« - J'en suis sûr Petit Homme, tu as mûri. Bonne chance, finit-elle en posant son museau sur le front du seul homme pour lequel elle donnerait sa vie sans réfléchir. »

« - Et bonne chasse à toi. »

Et après cela la dragonne ouvrit ses immenses ailes, muscles tout en puissance et en finesse. Ses pattes se fléchirent puis se tendirent, la Reine des Cieux prit son envol. La lumière du soleil devint bleue, les oiseaux chantaient leurs plus belles mélodies et même un cerf leva la tête pour regarder cette scène, ce spectacle grandiose. Tout doucement la lumière redevînt blanche, les chants des oiseaux se firent moins fort, moins mélodieux, et le cerf reprit son repas, la Reine du Ciel s'éloigna. Eragon souffla tout doucement et revînt à la réalité.

« - Comment peut-on penser à tuer de si belles créatures quand la simple vue d'un envol tue de beauté n'importe qui? Pensa tristement Eragon. »

Et il commença à marcher tranquillement vers l'endroit où était Arya. Un renard passait à une dizaine de mètres, les lapins somnolaient tranquillement dans leur terrier. Les arbres, eux, respirait lentement. Tout était si paisible, ce doux chant d'un ruisseau à quelques mètres, ces harmonieuses mélodies au-dessus de sa tête. Et pourtant au milieu de tout ça, des pleurs se distinguaient, et la mélodie des oiseaux prenaient une autre signification, celle de la tristesse. Eragon fit trois pas et découvrit l'origine de cette tristesse profonde. Au milieu des grands protecteurs de la forêt, un ruisseau ondulait comme un serpent sur la terre, d'un bleu devenant transparent, il éblouissait les environs, et, à quelques mètres de ce serpent précieux, une elfe était assise. Les bras entouraient sa tête qui elle était posée sur ses jambes repliées. Eragon ne distinguait de cette elfe que ses cheveux d'un noir brillant et son dos recouvert d'une tunique elfique de la couleur de l'herbe qui l'entourait. Mais malgré cela, il savait qui était cette personne car elle lui avait volé son coeur, cette belle femme était Arya, princesse des elfes. Les arbres portaient leur ombre sur le sol mais là où elle était assise par un quelconque hasard, leur ombre faisait défaut laissant un halo de lumière se crée autour d'elle. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Eragon de voir une beauté et une tristesse inégalables devant lui. Doucement il s'approcha quittant progressivement l'ombre pour pénétrer dans ce halo de lumière. Dans ce cocon, le silence se faisait, pesant, il n'était troublé que par les sanglots d'une des plus belles créatures de l'Alagaësia. Eragon s'assit à côté d'Arya, croissant les jambes et regardant loin devant lui. Des larmes, diamant liquide du cœur, coulaient doucement sur ses joues. Les sanglots d'Arya, eux, ne trouvaient pas de fin. Mu par une quelconque force, Eragon leva son bras posé sur ses jambes et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Arya. Comme si elle attendait ce signe, Arya se pencha sur lui et posa la tête sur sa poitrine. Automatiquement, Eragon passa ses bras derrière elle, la serra tendrement contre lui et commença à caresser doucement son dos. Ils étaient là, deux rescapés de bien des batailles, assis côte à côte, pleurant dans les bras de l'autre toutes ces personnes qu'ils avaient perdus, toute cette douleur qui était emprisonnée dans leur coeur. Les pleurs d'Arya ne mirent pas longtemps à mouiller la tunique d'Eragon mais, déjà, ils commencèrent à se calmer. Venant troubler cette mélodie de pleurs et de silence, Eragon susurrait lentement des "Chut" inaudibles pour une oreille humaine. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi, dragonnier avec princesse, demi elfe avec elfe, ami avec amie. Puis les sanglots cessèrent, le silence régnait mais les deux elfes, eux, ne bougèrent point. Eragon s'était tu, ses doigts caressaient toujours doucement le dos d'Arya. Elle releva la tête, les doigts s'arrêtèrent sur son dos. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son visage déformé par les larmes et pourtant il ne paraissait que plus beau à Eragon. Il voulait ne plus la voir comme ça, il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et tout oublier, oublier ce monde qui était bien dur, oublier ce roi tyran, oublier ces batailles, ces morts, oublier cette guerre. Il voulait juste la protéger contre tout, construire un pont pour la faire traverser une flaque d'eau, juste la faire sourire pour toutes les heures qui lui restaient à vivre. Son bras quitta le dos d'Arya, de sa main, il remit une mèche derrière son oreille puis essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Pendant ce temps, ils se regardaient, yeux marrons plongé dans les yeux émeraudes. Les lèvres d'Eragon formèrent un sourire triste. Arya y répondit en se retournant légèrement pour pouvoir mettre sa tête sur son épaule. L'autre bras d'Eragon qui n'avait pas quitté son dos descendit légèrement sur ses hanches. Tous les deux les jambes croisés, regardaient l'eau coulée lentement dans le ruisseau. Doucement, Arya se mit à parler, sa voix n'avait pas changé toujours aussi mélodieuse mais habituellement sans émotions, aujourd'hui, cette belle mélodie laissait percer la tristesse de son coeur :

- J'avais à peine cinq ans quand mon père est mort et depuis ce jour ma mère n'a jamais été la mère que je connaissais. Oromis est revenu de son emprisonnement affaibli, malade et moi tous les jours j'allais le voir lui et Glaedr, son grand lingot d'or comme j'aimais l'appeler quand j'étais jeune. Il a été un peu le père que je n'avais plus. Je volais avec Glaedr toutes les semaines et des fois Oromis venait avec nous. Puis j'ai grandi, doucement j'allais moins le voir passant plus de temps avec mes amis. Mais lui, il m'as fait grandir, m'as appris le respect, l'escrime, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Le temps passa mes visites devenaient plus rares mais jamais je ne l'oubliais et tous les mois j'allais le voir avec elle. Il était notre père. Puis elle est morte, ce n'est pas mes trois amis que j'ai été voir, non je suis partie vers Oromis. Pendant des heures, j'ai pleuré dans ses bras, il me consolait, m'aidait. Et puis, j'ai fuis, rejoignant les Vardens, essayant de revivre avec les humains, les nains et plus tard Fäolin et Glenwing. Et ensuite ils sont morts, eux aussi, et encore une fois Oromis et Glaedr étaient là, pour moi. J'ai mal Eragon, tellement mal.

À mesure de son discourt le main d'Arya s'était crispée se transformant en poing. Eragon, doucement, posa sa main dessus; à ce contact, sa main se détendit comme son corps. Les doigts sans vraiment s'en rendre compte s'entremêlèrent. Puis Eragon répondit aussi doucement :

- Je sais Arya, j'ai mal aussi. J'ai eu beaucoup de père et les uns après les autres ils sont morts dans mes bras et je ne pouvais rien faire, Garrow, Brom, Ajihad, Hrothgar, Glaedr, Oromis. La moitié est morte dans mes bras, j'ai vu leur mort, j'en suis la cause.

Ses doigts se crispèrent, des larmes coulaient une à une sur ses joues. Arya se tourna pour le regarder, de sa main libre elle sécha ses larmes.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Eragon.

- Pas ma faute? Si j'avais prévenu Garrow que j'étais dragonnier, il serait vivant. Si j'avais été plus prudent, Brom serait vivant. Si je n'avais pas forcé Murtagh a venir chez les Vardens, il serait libre et Ajihad vivant.

Puis tout doucement, les yeux regardant le sol, il ajouta :

- Si je n'avais pas existé, Oromis et Glaedr seraient encore dans le Du Weldenvarden. Vivants.

Après l'avoir entendu, Arya prit le menton d'Eragon et le força à la regarder.

- Ne dit plus jamais cela, Brom est mort pour protéger son fils et non pas par ton imprudence, et si Murtagh ne serait pas venu avec toi je serai sûrement morte et qui sait qu'est-ce qui se serait passé d'autre. Et surtout, écoute moi bien Eragon, tous ces pères étaient fiers de toi et sont toujours fiers de toi, Oromis n'aurait jamais, jamais voulu que tu dises ça.

Et doucement, elle ajouta :

- Tu es un bon dragonnier, Eragon, attentif, soucieux, il n'y a pas une personne dans ce monde qui aurait pu te remplacer et avoir une chance de tuer Galbatorix.

Puis elle lâcha son menton et remit sa tête sur son épaule. Eragon regarda de nouveau le ruisseau.

« - Elle avait raison, pensa-t-il, ils m'aimaient et je les aime, je ne dois pas me blâmer mais les rendre fiers de moi. »

Puis à haute voix, il ajouta :

- Oromis t'aimait, Arya, il t'aimait comme la fille qu'il n'a jamais eu, j'en suis sûr. Je me rappelle une fois, pendant une leçon il a souri à l'évocation de mon duel contre toi à Farthen Dur. Et c'est lui qui m'a fait comprendre après que tu es cassé mon fairth. Il était fier de toi aussi.

Arya sourit tristement, et Eragon crut entendre un léger merci.

La nuit commençait à tomber doucement et le ventre d'Eragon gronda. Arya, surprise, sursauta puis éclata de rire.

- Notre dragonnier a l'air d'avoir faim, lui dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, répondit-il, penaud et vexé qu'elle rigole ainsi.

- Ah les humains toujours a pensé à leur ventre, se moqua-t-elle

- Mais c'est moi ou tu te moque de moi, dit-il surprit.

- Et si je me moquais de toi, qu'est-ce qu'un dragonnier peut bien me faire? Lui demanda-t-elle en le poussant sur le dos puis elle partit en courant.

« - Je ne la comprendrai jamais, pensa-t-il puis se leva et la suivit. » Eragon ne la comprenait vraiment pas, il y a une minute, elle était sombre, triste, avec la tête sur son épaule. Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle courait et que son rire se répercutait dans la moitié de la forêt.

« - Au lieu de penser Petit Homme, tu devrais la trouver, le soleil s'est couché et il va bientôt faire noir, lui dit sa partenaire de cœur et d'esprit. »

« - Tu es à la clairière où tu m'as déposé? Lui demanda-t-il. »

« - Oui et je t'attends, lui répondit-elle. »

Eragon acquiesça et s'arrêta de courir. Lentement il ouvrit son esprit à tous les êtres vivants mais ne se concentra que sur l'esprit d'Arya. Il le trouva à une trentaine de mètres à droite de lui, de l'autre côté de l'endroit où se trouvait Saphira. Il recommença à courir. Il sentait qu'Arya se déplaçait aussi, son esprit lui disait et son rire le confirmait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Eragon était épuisé.

- Arya, rentrons, demain nous partons, cria-t-il avec sa voix et son esprit.

Aucun bruit ne lui répondit jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien plus proche qui ne le pensait lui répondit :

- Alors, viens me chercher, lui dit-elle.

Le parfum des pins lui remplit le nez, le corps, doucement il se laissa emporter par son odeur. Oubliant la position de son esprit, sa voix, il suivait son parfum. Et au bout de deux minutes, il la trouva, debout à côté de Saphira dans la clairière où elle l'avait laissé au début de la journée. Toutes les deux riaient, rire cristallin et éboulement de pierre se mélangeaient, c'était l'eau qui s'écoule d'une cascade et qui cogne contre la pierre. Les voyant toutes les deux rigolant à gorge déployée, il comprit qu'elles l'avaient menés en bateau en le faisant courir dans toute la forêt. Énervé par cela, le dragonnier passa devant Arya et monta sur le dos nu de Saphira sans dire un mot.

- On y va? Demanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

Leurs rires diminuèrent mais Eragon pouvait toujours sentir l'amusement de Saphira ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Arya, toujours souriante, monta derrière Eragon sans dire un mot. Puis la dragonne s'envola emportant avec elle ses deux passagers. Sentant que la colère de son dragonnier ne diminuait pas, Saphira essaya de lui parler mais fut rejetée de son esprit. Voyant cela, elle commença à enchaîner des pirouettes, des tonneaux et toutes sortes d'acrobaties qui mettraient dans le désarroi total n'importa qui même si cette personne avait déjà volé sur un dragon et leur estomac à l'envers, mais Eragon ne cilla même pas au contraire d'Arya qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

- Eragon, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

Eragon pensa qu'elle s'était assez rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, ouvrit son esprit à Saphira et dit:

« - Je crois que ça suffit, Saphira. »

Comprenant pourquoi il avait bloqué son esprit, elle fut abasourdie :

« - Tu m'as bloqué car tu savais que j'allais faire des acrobaties pour te déconcentrer et te parler et ainsi faire payer à Arya sa blague qui ne les supporterait pas. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Petit Homme »

« - Je fais avec ce que j'ai, dragonne de mon cœur car moi je ne peux pas menacer de remplir sa tente de charognes ou encore de la lécher de la tête aux pieds. »

Saphira rigola de nouveau en reconnaissant les menaces qu'elle lui avait jadis faite et fut bientôt rejointe par Eragon. Arya, elle, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du dragonnier, toujours pas remise des acrobaties. Eragon tendit son esprit vers elle qui lui ouvrit aussitôt :

« - Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

« - Oui, un peu, lui répondit-elle. Je crois que tu as eu ta vengeance. »

« - Oui. Mais comment tu as su que Saphira était là? »

A sa question, de l'amusement perça dans l'esprit d'Arya et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres :

« - Quelques secondes après que j'ai commencé à courir, j'ai senti son esprit, je suis donc allée vers elle et puis avec un peu de magie, je t'ai fait tourner en rond. »

« - Mais ton esprit était devant moi. »

« - Simple illusion, je suis restée avec Saphira jusqu'à que tu m'appelles et là je suis revenu vers toi et t'es indiqué le chemin. »

« - On est arrivé, les Petits, interrompit Saphira. »

Entendant cela, Arya se redressa, sa tête quitta l'épaule d'Eragon et le sourire s'effaça progressivement. Avant de quitter son esprit, Eragon ajouta :

« - Nous partons demain à l'aube. Si tu as besoin, viens me voir. »

La nuit était déjà entamée et la plupart des Vardens étaient dans leurs tentes. Quelque gardes faisaient leur ronde ça et là. Les elfes, eux, chantaient des mélodies de tristesse et de deuil dans leurs tentes qui se répercutaient dans tout le camps. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un passager autre qu'Eragon, Saphira se posa en douceur. Eragon sauta de son dos, se retourna et tendit la main à Arya. Celle-ci la prit sans hésiter, peut-être dût au nombre de personne qui les entouraient, aucune, puis sauta à terre. Ensuite, Eragon accompagna Arya jusqu'à sa tente. Arrivée à l'entrée de celle-ci, Arya se mit en face d'Eragon et lui dit :

- Merci. Pour tout.

- Si tu as besoin, Saphira et moi on sera toujours là pour toi, lui répondit le jeune dragonnier doucement.

- Et moi pour elle et pour toi, finit la jeune elfe en souriant légèrement. Bonne nuit à toi et à Saphira.

- Oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi, murmura Eragon alors qu'Arya disparaissait déjà dans sa tente.

Puis il retourna dans sa tente. Le chant mélodieux des elfes murmurait tout doucement dans la nuit. Arrivant dans sa tente, il enleva sa ceinture avec Brisingr, mangea une pomme et alla se coucher. A peine eut-il toucher le matelas que ses yeux se fermèrent.

« - Bonne nuit, Petit Homme, » entendit-il avant de sombrer dans son rêve éveillé avec la mélodie des chansons des elfes.


	4. Enfant ou adulte?

_**Chapitre 4 : Enfant ou adulte ?**_

Rouge, orange, jaune, vert et bleu se mélangeaient. Cette palette de couleurs se dessinait comme à chaque fois. Le renouveau arrivait. La sombre nuit, mère des plus grands secrets disparaissait. Le soleil se levait, dieu du monde éclairant cette terre de sa chaleur, de sa lumière et de sa douceur. Sur une colline au loin un dragon était assis, immobile tel une statue, il regardait ce grand astre apparaître à l'horizon. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu le soleil se levait, c'était dans la chambre de son dragonnier, le premier jour de sa vie. Ses écailles bleues reflétaient la lumière dans tous les sens. C'était magnifique tout comme aujourd'hui. Ce dragonnier le regardait aujourd'hui comme ce fameux jour, mais maintenant au lieu d'être sur un pied de lit, le dragon, sa dragonne était assise sur une des collines entourant le camp des Vardens, rebelles bien connus, et à ses côtés debout s'accordant parfaitement au spectacle se trouvait une elfe. Que de chemin parcourut depuis ce jour où sa dragonne avait éclos, que de batailles, que de rencontres, que de spectacles et que de morts. Les couleurs se perdirent, ne restait plus que le bleu du ciel et le jaune du soleil, la journée était commencée. Ce dragonnier, Eragon, rentra dans sa tente devant laquelle il regardait sa dragonne et l'elfe qui l'accompagnait. Il ferma les sacs qu'il avait pris, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important, l'Eldunari de Glaedr, Brisingr son épée, les fairth qu'il avait fait et Domia abr Wyrda, le livre que Jeod lui avait donné. Un coup retentit à l'extérieur de sa tente.

- Entrez, dit Eragon pensant que c'était Arya qui arrivait mais il fut étonné quand Roran rentra dans sa tente.

- Salut, cousin, dit Roran avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Après qu'ils se soient séparés , Eragon sourit puis répondit :

- Bonjour petit frère.

- Petit frère ? Répéta Roran surprit mais voyant Eragon qui riait, il comprit et le poussa sur le lit. S'en suivit un semblant de lutte qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire quand ils étaient enfants. Le dernier espoir de l'Alagaësia et un des héros des humains se battaient là comme des enfants ne se souciant ni des guerriers autour d'eux ni des batailles à venir ni de la guerre en cour.

- Quoi qu'on dise les grands Puissant Marteau et Tueur d'Ombre ne sont encore que des enfants, interrompit une voix à l'entrée de la tente.

S'arrêtant immédiatement les deux frères de tout sauf de sang rigolaient à gorge déployée, essoufflés et pourtant plus heureux que ces derniers jours.

- Et pourtant tu es tombée amoureuse d'un de ces enfants, dit Eragon en se relevant toujours souriant.

- Et moi qui croyait qu'il avait grandi, s'exclama-t-elle.

Roran s'était faufilé derrière puis la prenant par les hanches il dit :

- Je t'aime.

Katrina souriait.

- Je sais et moi aussi je t'aime mon grand enfant.

Et les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent sous le regard d'un Eragon toujours souriant de voir cet amour indestructible qui reliait ces deux êtres. Leur baiser s'arrêta, les deux amoureux souriaient comme deux enfants la guerre était loin derrière eux, l'amour les faisait vivre, tous les trois.

- Je t'ai cherché, hier Eragon mais Nasuada m'a dit que tu étais avec Arya donc je ne voulais pas te déranger, taquina Roran.

L'oreiller du lit frappa Roran en pleine tête mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un cil. Eragon poussa un soupir triste, son sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres puis il s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains.

- Savez-vous pourquoi je pars aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nasuada m'a juste dit que tu allais à Gil'ead voir les elfes mais rien d'autre, répondit doucement Roran voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Eragon leva la tête puis continua :

- Il y avait un autre dragonnier et un autre dragon qui étaient en vie, les derniers de l'ancien caste des dragonniers. Ils étaient restés cacher à cause de leur faiblesse mais aussi pour instruire le prochain dragonnier. Oromis et Glaedr étaient mes maîtres et ils ont été tués par Galbatorix à Gil'ead.

- Eragon, je suis désolé, murmura Katrina.

Il ne dit rien, hochant juste la tête puis termina en disant :

- Arya et moi avons juste parlé comme des amis, j'en avais besoin et elle aussi, sûrement.

Approchant d'Eragon, Roran posa sa main sur son épaule :

- Je suis sûr qu'elle en avait besoin mon frère. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai vu et perdu beaucoup dans cette guerre mais toi tu as vu et perdu encore plus mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive Katrina et moi serons toujours là, toujours.

- Je veux juste que cette guerre se finisse et que vous soyez en sécurité, je ne supporterai de perdre ni ma sœur ni mon frère.

Puis finissant sa phrase il se leva et prit dans ces bras les derniers êtres de sa famille.

Quelqu'un frappa à l'entrée. Lâchant Katrina et Roran, Eragon lui dit d'entrer. Ce fut Lupusänghren qui pénétra dans la tente. Se courbant, il mit deux doigts devant sa bouche et dit :

- Atra esterní ono thelduin.

- Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr, continua Eragon.

- Un du evarínya ono varda, finit l'elfe loup. Je m'excuse de vous déranger Shur'tugal mais l'aube est passé depuis longtemps et on vous attend pour le départ, ajouta-il toujours dans la langue ancienne.

- Ce n'est rien, Lupusänghren-Elda, j'allais justement y aller, répondit Eragon toujours dans la même langue.

Puis revenant à sa langue maternelle il dit à Katrina et à Roran :

- Soyez en sécurité pendant mon absence et à mon retour vous me direz tout ce qui s'est passé pour vous.

- Fait attention à toi aussi, répondit Katrina en souriant à Eragon.

- Oui, fait attention à toi, petit frère, lui dit Roran en le gratifiant d'une bourrade.

Eragon sourit, prit la selle de Saphira sur son épaule pendant que Lupusänghren prenait les sacs qui contenaient ses affaires et partit vers la colline où se trouvaient Saphira, Arya et Nasuada.

Toujours dans la tente d'Eragon, Katrina murmura dans l'oreille de Roran :

- Arya, il l'aime plus que tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui, plus que tout, mais malheureusement elle ne l'aime pas, lui répondit Roran sur le même ton.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit-elle pensive

- Ah bon et comment le sais-tu? Demanda Roran en fronçant les sourcils.

- Instinct féminin, finit la belle rousse avec un sourire avant de mener son mari hors de la tente d'Eragon.

Eragon atteignit le haut de la colline. Arya était debout en face de Nasuada avec qui elle parlait. Saphira, elle, était assise et regardait son dragonnier arrivé.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Petit Homme, ils ne leur arriveront rien. Mets plutôt la selle et partons, la route est longue jusqu'à Gil'ead. »

Eragon lui sourit la remerciant silencieusement, il mit la selle sur son dos, attacha les sacs, vérifia que tout était bien puis se retourna. Nasuada et Arya étaient maintenant silencieuses :

- Ma dame, dit Eragon en se courbant légèrement.

- Eragon, appelle-moi juste Nasuada nous sommes amis. Maintenant rien n'est pareil, lui répondit Nasuada. Enfin, nous verrons ça à ton retour, vous avez un long voyage, le mieux c'est que vous partez tout de suite.

- Oui, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, dit Arya. N'est-ce pas Tueur d'Ombre?

- Je crois que le ciel nous appelle, Tueuse d'Ombre, répondit Eragon avec un sourire.

Puis il se retourna, grimpa sur le dos de Saphira et tendit la main pour Arya. Le petit sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Arya quand Eragon l'avait appelée Tueuse d'Ombre disparut immédiatement et elle lança un regard glacial à Eragon avant de monter sur Saphira sans tenir compte de la main tendue d'Eragon. Celui-ci resta immobile puis doucement il leva la main, fit signe à Nasuada et à Lupusänghren et la reposa sur la selle à l'instant où Saphira étendit ses ailes et prit son envol.

Le soleil brillait à l'Est offrant une merveilleuse vue à la dernière dragonne libre et son dragonnier et à la princesse des elfes. Les arbres parsemés ici et là contrastaient avec la plaine qui filait sous eux. A l'horizon se dessinaient quelques montagnes, les premiers contreforts de la Crête. Le spectacle était si paisible, si silencieux. Aucun des trois êtres ne parlait, Saphira joyeuse profitait pleinement de son vol et Eragon, lui, était tiré dans ses pensées. Le sentant grâce à leur lien unique, la dragonne lui demanda ce qui le tracassait. Une seule réponse sonna dans l'esprit d'Eragon : « Arya. » Saphira ne fut guère étonnée mais ne dit rien laissant à son partenaire de cœur le temps de mettre en ordre ses idées.

« - Je n'y comprends rien, Saphira, commença-t-il, un jour elle est dans mes bras en train de pleurer puis la minute d'après elle rigole et le lendemain elle ne me dit pas bonjour juste un petit sourire puis la seconde d'après un regard glacial. »

« - Petit Homme, dit Saphira doucement … »

« - Je voulais juste être aimable en lui tendant la main, interrompit le dragonnier. »

« - Eragon, elle a sa fierté. Je sais que tu voulais juste être poli mais elle a peut-être pensé que tu ne la croyais pas capable de monter toute seule. »

« - Comme si je ne le savais pas. J'en ai marre, Saphira j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me traite comme un enfant. »

« - Mais moi je sais que tu n'ai pas un enfant et je ne pense pas qu'Arya te considère encore comme un enfant peut-être avant mais plus maintenant sinon la journée d'hier ne se serait pas passée comme ça. Ne crois-tu pas Petit Homme? »

« - Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Saphira, finit Eragon doucement. »

De longues minutes passèrent, silencieuses, seul le vent s'engouffrant dans leurs oreilles venait les troubler en créant une douce mélodie. Interrompant ce silence qui devenait pesant, Saphira dit à Eragon :

« - Je sens la fatigue. »

« - Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, répondit Eragon surprit par les mots de sa partenaire de cœur et d'esprit. »

« - Je ne parle pas de toi Petit Homme mais d'Arya. »

« - Comment le sais-tu? dit Eragon toujours surprit que Saphira puisse savoir ce genre de chose. »

« - Cela fait quelques minutes qu'elle lutte contre le sommeil. Si tu veux mon avis, vu comment elle est fatiguée, elle ne doit pas avoir dormi depuis la bataille. »

« - Mais c'est impossible, vu l'énergie qu'elle a utilisé pendant la bataille elle aurait dû dormir. Je crois qu'il faut mieux la laisser dormir. »

« - Je sais Petit Homme mais derrière il n'y a pas de sangles pour qu'elle s'attache et si on se fait attaquer pendant qu'elle dort elle risque … »

« - J'ai compris Saphira, interrompit Eragon, je vais me mettre derrière. »

Et joignant les gestes à la parole, il défit les sangles qui attachaient ses jambes les seules qu'il avait mises par simple habitude.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Arya qui avait repris totalement ses esprits devant l'agitation d'Eragon.

- Sécurité, répondit-t-il négligemment.

Arya fronça les sourcils. Eragon se leva, passa sa jambe gauche à droite ne tenant plus que par son pied droit dans l'étrier.

- Mets-toi sur le devant de la selle, reprit-il.

Arya obéit et Eragon repassa sa jambe gauche du bon côté, il s'assit derrière Arya. Celle-ci tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui demanda :

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi on change de place.

Lentement en essayant de choisir les bons mots, Eragon répondit :

- Vu que tu dors si on est attaque il faut mieux que tu sois attachée.

- Mais je ne dors pas, je ne suis même pas fatigué, s'exclama Arya blessée.

- Ah oui, dit Eragon.

Et passant à la langue ancienne il ajouta :

- Et depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi ?

- Les elfes ne dorment jamais, répondit Arya dans sa langue maternelle.

- Arya tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, s'exclama-t-il dans la même langue. Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas passé dans ce rêve éveillé qui nous sert de sommeil ?

Arya se retourna regardant loin devant elle :

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut de faire de toute façon ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es mon amie et je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit Eragon doucement.

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour monter sur Saphira, dit Arya d'une voix forte où la colère s'entendait sans problème.

- C'était pour être poli, certifia Eragon d'une voix plus forte que d'habitude. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas que tu peux te débrouiller toute seule. Je crois que tu me l'as assez fait comprendre, compléta Eragon qui commençait à être en colère.

Un silence s'en suivit pendant lequel Eragon accrocha sans vraiment y penser les sangles autour des jambes d'Arya.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Arya d'une voix douce visiblement calmée.

- Ce n'est rien, certifia Eragon d'une voix plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Si car une nouvelle fois je n'ai pas vu que tu n'étais pas le même que celui qui m'a sauvé de Gil'ead. Tu as grandis.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, attesta Eragon pensif d'une voix, cette fois, douce.

Arya se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux et d'une voix douce et profonde d'où pointait un peu de regrets, elle dit :

- Tu n'a même pas encore 18 ans et pourtant tu as vu plus que la plupart des gens, peut-être même plus que moi en deux ans. Tu as raison, tu n'as pas eu le choix, on ne t'a pas donné le choix, on t'a volé ton enfance. Je suis désolé …

- Non, Arya, tu n'as pas à être désolée, coupa Eragon, j'ai eu une enfance merveilleuse, mon passage vers l'adulte a juste été un peu accéléré. Mais je suis content comme ça, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

« - C'est avec des phrases comme ça qu'on voit que tu as grandi Petit Homme, remarqua Saphira en projetant sa phrase à Eragon et à Arya. »

Celle-ci eu un sourire mais ses paupières se firent lourdes et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ses yeux se fermèrent. Essayant de combattre la fatigue qui s'accumulait depuis le début du siège de Feinster c'est-à-dire depuis cinq jours, Arya secoua la tête. Eragon lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Arya, tu devrais dormir, tu arrives à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Ne t'inquiète pas, je te réveillerai si il y a un problème.

- Merci, lui répondit-elle avant que le fatigue eut raison d'elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, son corps se détendit et sa tête se posa sur l'épaule d'Eragon. Instinctivement, celui-ci serra ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'elfe laissant ses mains sur le devant de la selle pour ne pas tomber. Ainsi Arya étaient dans ses rêves éveillés récupérant de ces derniers jours pendant que les deux espoirs de l'Alagaësia profitait tranquillement du vol sous une soleil radieux.

* * *

><p>Xylion : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'a plu aussi.<p>

Elena34 : Cette fanfiction est disponible sur un site français. Si il manque une suite la voilà. En tout cas merci de lire.


	5. Coucher de soleil pour des étoiles

Un grand merci à vous Elena et Xylion. Sache que les chapitres sont plus long pour la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 5 :<span> Coucher de soleil pour **__**des étoiles**_

« - Dès la naissance je sévit. Jeune, il en faut beaucoup pour me contenter, vieux trois suffisent. D'un dragon à un arbre, je suis différente. Des fois on oublie de me contenter alors je rappelle ma présence par des grognements et je peux même aller jusqu'à tuer. Qui suis-je ? Demanda un dragonnier qui n'arrêtait pas d'échanger des devinettes à sa partenaire de cœur et d'esprit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Feinster. »

Quelques minutes de silence suivirent où seuls les ailes de Saphira se faisaient entendre. Celle-ci pour une fois ne trouvait pas la réponse de cette énigme, ne s'avouant pas vaincue, elle répondit au hasard :

« - L'amour ? »

« - Non, répondit le dragonnier alors que son ventre grogna. »

La dragonne éclata de rire, son corps tremblait de partout et des grognements de rire se faisaient entendre.

« - La faim, affirma-t-elle entre deux rires. »

« - Oui, d'ailleurs si on ne s'arrête pas bientôt, elle risque vraiment de me tuer, dit un dragonnier affamé et grognon. »

La dragonne commençait à se calmer, son corps ne tremblait plus. Elle tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche puis annonça :

« - Il y a une clairière à une lieue d'ici dans les montagnes, on va s'y arrêter quelques heures et tu pourras manger, Petit Homme. Ça te va? »

« - Oui, répondit Eragon moins grognon, et toi, il vaut que tu te reposes. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Petit Homme, je me reposerai la nuit prochaine et à Gil'ead. Aller réveille ta princesse endormie dans tes bras. »

« - Saphira ! S'exclama-t-il vexé qu'elle le taquine sur ça. »

Mais elle lui avait coupé l'accès de son esprit pour plus d'intimité entre les deux faisait comprendre sa barrière mentale.

- Stupide dragonne, grommela-t-il.

Entendant cela, Saphira fit une boucle arrière. Eragon, par pure intuition, resserra son bras gauche autour de la taille d'Arya pendant que l'autre main tenait fermement le devant de la selle.

« - Ne plus jamais traiter un dragonne de stupide Eragon où les sanctions seront plus sévères, lui dit Saphira. »

Saphira était de nouveau revenue parallèle au sol. Il allait lancer une réplique quand il entendit une voix lui disant :

- Eragon, c'est bon je ne vais pas tomber, tu peux desserrer ton bras.

Son visage se colora immédiatement en rouge en entendant cela et il enleva complètement ses bras les passant derrière lui. Arya se redressa quittant la poitrine d'Eragon.

- Je suis désolé. Saphira a … commença à s'excuser Eragon mais fut interrompus par la voix mélodieuse de la princesse des elfes qui disait :

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Eragon souffla, le rouge de ses joues disparut alors qu'Arya se retourna donnant un petit sourire de remerciement à Eragon qui lui rendit. Puis elle se retourna regardant droit devant elle. Eragon ne put détacher les yeux d'elle, son dos droit, ses jambes attachées par les sangles et enrobant la selle gracieusement, ses bras accrochés sur le devant de la selle et ses cheveux volant légèrement derrière elle. Eragon fut sortit de ses pensée par Arya qui dit :

- On descend.

- Ah oui, répondit Eragon se donnant une claque mentale pour sa contemplation. On va s'arrêter une ou deux heures pour manger et pour que Saphira se repose un peu. J'allais te réveiller au moment où Saphira a fait sa boucle arrière.

Saphira se posa lentement sur le sol de la clairière qu'elle avait remarqué. Arya sauta à terre mais n'étant pas habituée aux longs trajets sur le dos d'un dragon, elle perdit l'équilibre. Eragon qui l'avait suivit de près la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la tînt jusqu'à qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne tomberait plus. Puis, souriant, il commenta :

- Les trajets longs sont très différents des trajets courts.

Arya se retourna vers lui, souriante et le remercia.

Arya et Eragon mangèrent tranquillement pendant que la dragonne se reposait. Parlant de tout et de rien, les deux compagnons de bien des voyages évitaient les discussions tournant autour de la guerre. Après presque deux heures de discussions, le silence se fit. Réconfortant et bien venu il s'accordait parfaitement avec l'ambiance paisible qui régnait. Il fut pourtant interrompu par un dragonnier qui se rappelant de leur dernière discussion, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Qui était cette fille dont tu as parlé, celle avec qui tu allais voir Oromis, celle dont Oromis était aussi un père?

Les mains d'Arya se crispèrent son visage qui deux minutes auparavant était paisible se ferma immédiatement. Eragon remarqua ce brusque changement.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement.

Arya ne répondit rien ne faisant même pas de signe comme quoi elle avait entendu les derniers mots d'Eragon. Saphira qui était réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà et sentant la tension qui régnait, se leva et annonça :

« - Aller les Petits, on y va. La nuit est déjà bien avancée. »

Eragon se leva immédiatement, remercia mentalement Saphira puis rangea les affaires et la sella. Arya, elle, n'avait pas bougé

- On y va Arya ? demanda Eragon lentement ne voulant pas ni la blesser et ni la déranger.

Arya secoua la tête comme sortant d'une rêverie.

- Oui, allons-y, répondit-elle en se levant.

Puis elle monta sur Saphira à l'avant de la selle pendant que le dragonnier s'installa à l'arrière comme si un accord tactile s'était mis en place entre eux deux. La reine des Hauts Cieux décolla doucement, spectacle éblouissant de la nature. Ses ailes montaient et descendaient dans un rythme long et majestueux offrant un doux bercement aux deux êtres les plus chers de la dragonnes qui ne dardèrent pas à s'endormir pour une bonne nuit de rêves.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent tranquillement. Aucun sujet bouleversant ne fut abordé laissant juste l'amitié et la présence des deux autres faire oublier pendant quelques temps la guerre, la mort et les batailles qui s'annonçaient. La nuit sur la terre, ils dormaient alors que le jour dans le ciel, ils parlaient et riaient. Le quatrième jour arriva, lentement, Gil'ead se faisait voir à l'horizon. Eragon et Saphira furent étonnés par l'allure de celle-ci. Au lieu de retrouver une cité rude et barbares avec ses maisons en rondins et ses chiens gueulards avec au centre une forteresse de pierre à l'architecture anarchique, ils trouvèrent une ville, une belle ville. La forteresse était toujours là droite, fière mais bien moins brutale. Des maisons en rondins, il n'en restait que quelques unes éparpillées ça et là, les autres avaient été brûlées lors de la bataille. Mais le plus contrastant avec le souvenir qu'il avait c'était cette atmosphère paisible, des maisons, une douce fumée s'échappait, des arbres poussaient à l'endroit où il y avait jadis des maisons de gardes, des fleurs étaient parsemées dans l'herbe nouvelle qui recouvraient les terres détruites par la bataille. Le Beau Peuple aimait la nature et le prouvait par ce miracle fait en quelques jours après une bataille. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel se reflétant sur les pierres jadis foncées qui rendait à cette forteresse un aspect brutal et qui étaient maintenant blanches grâce aux elfes, elles éblouissaient Eragon.

- C'est beau, murmura-t-il en ancien langage comme un remerciement à cette nature qui était revenue et à ses guides, les elfes.

« - Oui Petit Homme, c'est beau, confirma sa dragonne surprise par ce changement alors qu'elle se rappelait très bien cette cité où son compagnon de cœur et d'esprit avait été prisonnier.

La dragonne commença se descente lentement, les elfes au sol l'ayant repérée accouraient déjà pour les accueillir. Eragon sentait le malaise de la princesse devant lui sachant trop bien ses raisons. Arya avait passé plus d'un an dans une prison où il n'avait passé que quelques heures, elle avait été torturée, physiquement et mentalement un nombre de fois qu'il ne pouvait imaginer. Et ses blessures étaient encore bien présentes dans l'esprit du dragonnier. Les mains d'Eragon étaient accrochées sur le devant de la selle, serrant doucement la taille d'Arya.

- C'est finit, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Arya, ce n'est plus le même Gil'ead, Durza est mort. Tout cela est finit, tout ira bien.

Surprenant le demi elfe, Arya mit sa main droite sur la sienne murmurant un « merci » d'où perçait la gratitude. Eragon hocha imperceptiblement la tête laissant apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage. Les pattes de Saphira touchèrent le sol avec la même douceur qu'un elfe prenant soin d'une fleur. Arya et Eragon descendirent gracieusement l'un après l'autre. Leur visage était impassible. Les elfes eux affichaient des sourirent pleins de joie et pourtant leurs yeux étaient tristes. La reine se tenait entre eux, haute, et majestueuse. Son visage était comme les deux compagnons impassible. Les deux compagnons s'approchèrent puis chacun leur tour saluèrent la reine avec le salut traditionnel des elfes.

- Écailles Brillantes, Tueur d'Ombre, Arya, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, commença la Reine.

- C'est un plaisir d'être de nouveau parmi vous, Majesté, répondit Eragon prenant de cour Arya qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

« - Le plaisir est vraiment immense, Majesté, continua Saphira, mais malheureusement le trajet a été long et j'aurai besoin de me nourrir si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. De toute façon, Eragon ne bouge pas, je pourrais donc ne rien perdre et intervenir en cas de besoin immédiat. »

Devant ce discours tout à fait digne d'un dragon, la reine eut un sourire :

- Loin de moi l'idée de priver une dragonne de nourriture, Saphira Bjartskular, dit Islanzadí. Vole Reine des Cieux et que ta chasse soit aussi fructueuse que notre forêt.

Saphira hocha la tête, ouvrit majestueusement ses ailes et partit sous les yeux émerveillés des elfes qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de murmurer « Qu'elle est belle », « comme ses écailles brillent ».

- Une sacré emmerdeuse plutôt comme dirait Orik, grommela tout bas Eragon en souriant.

Un sourire qui se dessina aussi sur les lèvres de la princesse des elfes quand elle l'entendit.

- Argetlam, Arya , je suppose que le voyage a été long, il faut mieux que vous vous reposez avant l'enterrement de ce soir. Nous parlons des autres choses demain après le déjeuner. Si vous voulez bien me suivre je vais vous montrer vos tentes

C'est ainsi que le dragonnier et la princesse se retrouvèrent à suivre la reine des elfes dans le détale des tentes qui se tenait encore devant eux il y a quelques secondes. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la reine s'arrêta devant une tente un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle était belle, construite comme la plupart des tentes qu'ils venaient de dépasser, elle était dans un tissu qui paraissait vivant. Sa forme arrondie ne contrastait pas avec la nature qui l'entourait. D'un bleu tirant au vert, elle faisait la liaison entre le ciel et la terre.

- Les dragonniers pendant leur voyage avaient l'habitude de ne pas se servir de tentes mais il y a des fois où ils faisaient exception quand ils voyageaient avec nous par exemple. Celle-là est la dernière, la seule qu'on est pu sauver car Vrael ne voulait pas l'emporter pendant la bataille. Toutes les tentes des dragonniers avaient cette couleur, pour ne pas gâcher le paysage disaient-ils. Je te l'offre, c'est ton héritage. Après tout le tout dernier qui l'ait utilisé est ton père.

- Merci, fut le simple mot que put prononcer le dragonnier.

- Tu as un père qui était bon, un des meilleurs homme que j'ai connu soit en fier, Eragon-Elda, continua la reine en lui adressant un sourire, le premier sourire franc que lui offrait la reine.

- Majesté, c'est … répondit Eragon mais fut interrompu par une reine qui dit :

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter, toi et ton père avez déjà fait beaucoup pour moi et mon peuple et pour cela tu as notre gratitude éternelle.

Et avec cela, elle partit suivit de sa fille.

Le ciel était d'un bleu clair lumineux, le silence régnait, moment de recueillement. En haut d'une colline qui surplombait Gil'ead se trouvait les dépouilles d'Oromis et de Glaedr. Les écailles de Glaedr scintillaient dans tous les sens rendant la lumière d'or, et à côté de son imposante silhouette était allongé son dragonnier tout d'or vêtu avec son épée entre les mains. Autour d'eux se tenaient des elfes pleurant les symboles d'un espoir, des humains rendant hommages à un dragonnier et un dragon de l'ancien caste et il y avaient le dragonnier et la dragonne du nouveau caste. Le soleil allait bientôt touchait l'horizon, se transformant peu à peu en une étoile rouge. Les uns près les autres toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient approchées des corps, leur rendant, les remerciant. La reine des elfes, majestueuse dans une robe d'un blanc le plus pure, commença l'hommage :

- Il fut un temps où la mort était aussi réelle pour nous les elfes que pour les humains mais maintenant notre vie s'allonge dans l'âge. Sommes-nous immortels? Non et aujourd'hui en est bien la preuve. Personne n'est immortel tout le monde, un jour, n'importe quand on aura le dernier baiser qu'un homme reçoit, le froid baiser de la mort comme le dit Eragon Tueur D'Ombre. Il fut un jour où un dragon a dit :

Je suis né dans le feu, je mourais dans la flamme.

Je suis né avec le soleil et je mourais

Avec cette merveille, elle a remplit mon âme,

De sa chaleur, de sa lumière ; je volais.

Volait dans ce ciel rejoignant cette étoile.

De l'eau de ma vie s'écoulant tout doucement,

Partant vers l'horizon jamais éblouissant.

Je voyais des bateaux et leurs immenses voiles

Traversant cette océan d'un bleu pur de la vie.

Maintenant devant la mort, ils sont tous partis

Et cet instant merveilleux, cette grande mort

Que j'attends, rejoignant ce père m'attendant.

Je suis née avec lui, je ne mourrais pas sans.

Au crépuscule j'irai, voguant sans remords,

Rejoignant jamais cette étoile merveilleuse,

Qui m'a elle seule rendue vraiment heureuse.

Depuis ce jour, aucun dragon dont la vie avait quitté son corps ne fut pas brûler quand le soleil se coucha. Leurs dragonniers furent eux aussi brûler au crépuscule pour accompagner leur dragon où qu'ils aillent. Il ne m'appartient pas de savoir l'exacte signification de ces mots, elle appartient aux dragonniers et aux dragons. Merci pour tout Oromis, merci pour tout Glaedr. Soyez fier des personnes que vous avez enseigné, soyer fier des personnes que vous étiez.

Et après cela la reine recula des corps laissant la place à Eragon :

- Je me rappelle un jour, je t'avais demandé pourquoi le crépuscule, pourquoi le moment où le soleil disparaît à l'horizon pourquoi aimait-il ce moment, pourquoi a-t-il choisit ce moment. Et tu m'as répondu: Eragon la réponse est dans ton cœur. Je l'ai trouvée cette réponse. Vous quittez ce monde avec le soleil car vous étiez comme lui des étoiles. Des étoiles éclairant ma vie, et celle de beaucoup de gens comme le soleil éclaire la terre, des étoiles éloignant mes peurs, mes doutes, mes craintes, comme le soleil éloigne les nuages. Demain un nouveau jour se lève, le soleil sera là et en le regardant je saurai que vous êtes là, vous serez toujours là, dans mon cœur. Merci pour tout. Reposez en paix, car je vous promets que la paix reviendra en Alageasia.

Puis se plaçant à côté de Saphira, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et propageant ses pensées à toutes les personnes présentent elle dit :

« - C'étaient des étoiles et ce seront toujours des étoiles. »

Puis tendant le cou elle ouvrit la gueule laissant passer un filet de flamme qui vînt entourer les deux corps.

« - Merci,murmura-t-elle. »

Leurs corps brûlèrent pendant de longues minutes, se consumant lentement pendant que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Les flammes baissèrent et quand le soleil ne fut plus visible elles s'éteignirent. Ils ne restaient plus rien du dernier dragon et de son dragon de l'ancien caste à part quelques cendres qui s'envolèrent avec le vent.


	6. Mystères, questions et réponses

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Mystères, questions et réponses<strong>

La nuit était claire, les étoiles brillaient, la lune éclairait. Une légère brise soufflait. Le silence troublant n'était interrompit que par le hululement des hiboux et des chouettes. Dans se tente, Eragon n'arrivait pas à dormir, n'arrêtant pas de se tourner dans son lit de camps, il ne pouvait se plonger dans ses rêves éveillés. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir, se levant, il prit Brisingr et quitta sa tente. La brise caressa son visage, le rafraîchissant. Fermant les yeux, il leva la tête laissant son esprit errait de ça de-là dans les plaines et le camp. Son corps se détendit lentement. Saphira dormait tranquillement à côté de la tente, ne voulant pas la déranger, Eragon commença à marcher lentement, profitant de la nuit, du silence, de l'atmosphère paisible. Ses pas le menèrent au pied de la colline où avait été brûler Oromis et Glaedr. Il se rappelait la fin de la cérémonie.

Les cendres allaient au vent. Un bloc de granit se tenait là amené par les elfes pour écrire le nom de leurs deux étoiles. Saphira s'approcha et posa son museau dessus. Eragon avait senti une intense chaleur l'envahir. Il n'avait senti que deux fois cette sensation ; Saphira utilisait la magie. De l'énergie envahit le corps d'Eragon et mut par une quelconque force, il s'approcha et mis sa main gauche sur le granit pendant que l'autre était posée sur l'épaule de Saphira sa paume s'illumina. Des flammes bleues émanant de celle-ci et de la gueule de la dragon entourèrent la roche. La magie opérait. Doucement l'énergie de leur corps se fit moins forte, la magie diminue, les flammes disparurent. A la place du morceau brut de granit se trouvait une statue de Glaedr et d'Oromis d'environ 1 mètre sur 2. Glaedr était représentait en vol, majestueux, ayant de nouveau ses quatre pattes, il affichait un air féroce, une autorité incontestable mais une sagesse et une douceur sans égale. Sur lui, était assis Oromis, la main levée tenant Naegling. Son visage était paisible, ses yeux féroces, ses lèvres souriantes. La sagesse émanait de lui, son caractère calme, ses mots doux. Personne regardant cette statue ne pouvait être énervé, tout était si paisible, si calme. Au dessus de la pierre était gravé : « Ici, moururent dans la flamme comme ils vécurent dans la flamme, Oromis Togira Ikonoka et Glaedr Skulblaka. Des maîtres patients et à l'écoute. Ils furent les espoirs des peuples libres, les rescapés des anciens dragonniers, deux étoiles dans ce monde. » Puis Eragon monta sur Saphira et ensemble volèrent pendant que les elfes un par un quittaient la colline. La reine et la princesse furent les dernières à descendre. Même de là où ils étaient, le dragonnier et la dragonne pouvaient distinguaient les larmes qui perlaient dans leurs yeux. Le camp devînt silencieux, tout le monde commença à dormir, ils se posèrent et eux aussi rejoignirent leur tente.

Et maintenant au milieu de la nuit, Eragon se retrouvait au pied de la colline et sur cette colline en face de la statue se tenait debout une elfe d'après ce qu'Eragon voyait. Il monta la colline doucement. Arrivé en haut, il se mit à côté d'elle et la regardant il remarqua que ce n'était pas Arya comme il l'avait pensée mais une autre personne. Le silence se fit.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, dit Eragon d'une voix douce après quelques minutes.

- Et pourtant je suis là, répondit Nanciléa sur le même ton.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eragon :

- Oui.

Le silence réapparut. Les deux inconnus fixaient la statue sans mot dit, seuls les yeux humides pouvaient témoigner des émotions qui couraient dans leurs cœurs. Nanciléa prit une grande inspiration laissant la tristesse se faire moindre dans son cœur.

- Tu les connais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Eragon.

- Ils étaient beaucoup pour moi, beaucoup et je te remercie de leur avoir donner une mort digne d'eux, répondit-elle sur un ton d'où perçait beaucoup d'émotions. Ils étaient et sont fiers de ce que vous êtes devenus, toi et Saphira.

- Peut-être. Tu étais là à la cérémonie, non? C'est ici que tu devais te rendre avant de retourner à Uru'baen.

- Oui, dit-elle simplement.

- Et pourtant je ne t'y ai pas vu .

- C'est parce ce que j'étais sur la colline d'en face.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il faut mieux que je ne rencontre pas d'elfes avec cette forme. Je tiens à rester en vie.

- Comment ça?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Nanciléa.

- C'est une bien longue histoire, répondit-elle.

- Nous avons le temps, dit Eragon.

- Tu grandis, affirma-elle toujours avec un sourire.

Eragon fut choqué.

- Je ne comprends pas Nanciléa, commença-t-il perdu. La dernière fois tu me dis de faire attention et là tu dis que j'ai grandi. Tu ne m'as jamais vu pourtant.

- Oh si et de nombreuses fois. La seule personne au courant que tu étais le fils de Brom et qui n'était pas sous serment était moi. Je connaissais Brom, j'appréciais Brom, tu es son digne fils par bien des côtés. Brom savait que je le savais mais il ne m'a pas mis sous serment, j'en ai bien trop déjà et il savait que je ne dirais rien. C'est moi qui le plus souvent donnais des nouvelles des Vardens à Brom. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois, je t'ai vu grandir dans une famille aimante avec un père qui te regardais de loin et qui souriait devant tes bêtises, tes joies, devant toi. Puis Saphira est arrivée, Brom n'a jamais été aussi fier de toi. Malheureusement, il est mort et j'étais trop loin pour intervenir. Depuis je veille sur toi, Saphira et pleins d'autres.

- Pourquoi veilles-tu sur nous?

- Au cas où quelque chose arriverait mais Arya s'occupe déjà de beaucoup.

- Tu connais Arya !

- Je suis elfe, Dragonnier. Je connais la princesse.

- Un jour, elle m'as dit qu'elle avec ses deux compagnons étaient les seuls en dehors du Du Weldenvarden.

- Elle ne sait pas ce que je fais, aucun elfe vivant ne sait qui je suis vraiment.

- Et pourquoi?

Nanciléa éclata de rire.

- Tu as dut dire ce mot beaucoup de fois depuis tout à l'heure. Je garderai cette réponse pour moi, veux-tu?

Eragon hocha la tête.

- Tu vas retourner à Uru'baen ?

- Peut-être un peu.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Nanciléa commença doucement à s'effacer.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille. Les elfes commencent à se réveiller.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Eragon.

- Tu parles comme si tu n'en étais pas un.

- Je te fais la même réponse que t'as faite Arya, répondit Nanciléa faisant réapparaître un sourire.

Eragon resta choquer, son sourire disparut et il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu que …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Nanciléa l'interrompit en disant :

- Je protège Eragon, c'est mon devoir de savoir plus que je devrais. On se reverra bientôt.

Et elle commença à descendre doucement la colline sur le versant opposé à celui qu'Eragon avait empruntait. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle s'arrête et se retourna :

- Au fait, tout cela reste entre toi, Saphira et moi. Ne prononce pas mon nom en face de quelqu'un d'autre que Nasuada ou Saphira, je t'en serai gré.

Puis elle se mit à courir. Ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle. A son côté gauche, son fourreau ne bougeait pas grâce à sa main gauche posait dessus. Ses vêtements étaient de la couleur de l'herbe, de toutes les nuances de vert possible. Au loin, l'aube arrivait, apportant un touche de lumière qui fit suivre la course de cette mystérieuse elfe protectrice à Eragon.

Saphira se posa doucement sur la colline et regarda Eragon dans les yeux.

« - Petit Homme … »

« - Je vais beaucoup mieux, Saphira, lui répondit son dragonnier en lui montrant ses souvenirs de la nuit. »

« - Tu vas être fatigué pour la réunion, lui dit Saphira d'une voix où perçait le reproche. »

« - Non, ça devrait aller. »

Depuis que Nanciléa était parti son cerveau ne s'était pas arrêté, et au lieu de sentir la fatigue dans tout son corps, il se sentait en pleine forme avec une tête qui grouillait de questions. Qui était vraiment cette Nanciléa ? Elle est une elfe alors pourquoi les autres elfes voudraient la tuer?

Qu'était-elle pour Oromis et Glaedr ?

Saphira, d'un voix amusée, interrompit ses pensées :

« - En tout cas, la prochaine fois qu'on la voit, il faudra la remercier. »

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune homme troublé. »

- Regarde-toi, tu souris, tes yeux reflètent la joie et le mystère non découvert. Alors qu'hier, la tristesse, la lassitude et la colère dominaient. »

« - Hier, je ne savais plus où j'allais. Aujourd'hui, je veux que tout le monde soit aussi libre que toi ou elle. »

« - Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit aussi libre que tu ne le penses, Petit Homme. »

« - Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas le roi doit mourir. »

Le silence se fit entre les deux, le soleil montait dans le ciel doucement. Ils étaient là côte à côte, dragon assis et dragonnier debout la main sur son épaule, regardant vers l'Est.

La journée passa entre réunions avec la reine et les seigneurs elfes et moments de détente loin de la guerre. Eragon croisait Arya, sans pouvoir lui parler mais il voyait bien que la tristesse était encore là. Il voulait l'aider, la réconforter mais le destin de ce jour-là ne lui en donna pas l'opportunité. Ce soir-là alors que le soleil se couchait, le dragonnier rencontra Vanir sur le terrain d'entraînement aménagé par les elfes. Souriant, l'elfe qui fut autrefois son ennemi s'approcha d'Eragon, lui demanda des nouvelles, comment se passait ses entrées dans la politique elfique et humaine. Le dragonnier n'accordait pas de rancune envers le jeune elfe et lui répondit comme un ami :

- Je dois dire que la politique elfique est bien plus lente que celle des humains. La politique ne m'a jamais attiré et je ne fais pas grand-chose à part donner mon avis ou ce que j'ai pu remarquer chez les Vardens. Je ne m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu t'y feras, Shur'tugal. Tu es immortel, maintenant, tu verras dans quelques années tu ne diras pas la même chose, répondit Vanir sagement.

- Peut-être mais c'est la guerre, et des fois je pense que c'est futilité toutes ces réunions, répondit le dragonnier la tête levée au ciel.

Les deux compagnons se turent. Puis, avec un léger sourire, Vanir proposa un combat que le dragonnier s'empressa d'accepter.

Il ne restait que quelques elfes sur le terrain d'entraînement, s'échangeant des coups ou tirant quelques flèches sur des cibles. Vanir et Eragon s'installèrent au milieu, face à face. Les elfes s'immobilisèrent et bientôt entourèrent les deux combattants. L'elfe tira son épée, tout de suite suivit par le dragonnier. Ils se regardaient chacun attendant que l'autre attaque. Vanir fut le premier a attaqué feintant vers la droite il porta au niveau de l'épaule gauche d'Eragon. Le dragonnier se tourna légèrement sur lui-même et contra l'épée avec Brisingr. Finissant de tourner sur lui-même, il porta un coup de pied dans la poitrine de l'elfe qui trop lent le reçu. Vanir, sous le choc recula de trois pas, puis se redressant il attaqua de tous les côtés, enchaînant feintes et parades de plus en plus rapidement. Eragon les para toutes une par une sans pour autant attaquer son adversaire. Il sentit l'esprit de Saphira d'où perçait un léger rire se posant à quelques mètres du combat. Le dragonnier se demanda pourquoi elle riait mais fut ramené à la réalité par un coup d'épée de Vanir qui effleura son visage laissant une légère éraflure sur sa joue. Eragon recula légèrement, essuya le sang qui coulait doucement puis commença à attaquer de tous les côtés. Les coups de Vanir se firent moins violents, il commençait à fatiguer devant les attaques de plus en plus puissantes du dragonnier qui lui ne semblait pas atteint par la fatigue. Eragon donna un dernier puissant coup en diagonale du bas gauche au haut droit, l'elfe le para à la dernière seconde mais avec la puissance du coup, Brisingr toucha les doigts de Vanir qui lâcha son épée. Elle s'envole dans les airs, les deux combattants la regardèrent se poser brutalement sur le sol à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Ils se regardèrent puis se précipitèrent pour la récupérer. Venir fut le premier à l'atteindre mais Eragon leva son épée pour la placer à son cou avant qu'il la récupère. Brisingr fut interrompu avant qu'elle atteigne son objectif. Une inspiration fut prise par tous les elfes qui regardaient le combat et qui maintenant étaient une bonne centaine. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du dragonnier en voyant l'épée. Une épée qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir récupérer il y a plus d'un an dans la salle des gardes dans la ville à côté de laquelle ils se battaient.

« - Voilà pourquoi Saphira riait, pensa-t-il. »

Et il eut la confirmation de sa pensée en sentant la joie de Saphira. Vanir récupéra son épée et laissa la place aux deux nouveaux combattants. Ceux-là se placèrent face à face, les épées qui se touchaient toujours. Eragon toujours souriant lança à son nouvel adversaire en ancien langage:

**- **Cela risque d'être plus difficile que la dernière fois où l'on sait rencontrer, Arya Dröttningu.

- Je l'espère bien Argetlam, répondit la princesse avec un sourire.

Le soleil était presque disparu à l'horizon quand les deux combattants se mirent à s'échanger des coups. Des flambeaux furent plantés pour que les spectateurs ne perdent rien du spectacle. Les deux amis ne laissèrent aucune marge à l'autre, attaquant de tous les côtés aussi bien avec leur épée qu'avec leur corps. Les coups pleuvaient plus rapidement qu'un yeux humain pouvait remarquer. On vit Eragon projetait en arrière de cinq pas se tenant la poitrine après un cou de pied d'Arya, pour ensuite voir Arya reculer avec une entaille sur la cuisse. Et les coups repartaient plus vite encore, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas en diagonale, feintant, parant, attaquant avec le plat ou la pointe de l'épée, avec leurs pieds ou leur poings. Les spectateurs ne lâchèrent pas le combat des yeux, soufflant brusquement quand une épée frôlait le corps de l'autre. On ne savait qui voulait voir la princesse ou le dragonnier gagné. Même la Reine était là, debout fièrement elle regardait sa fille et le dragonnier combattre avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. L'épée d'Eragon rencontra celle d'Arya formant un X dans le ciel. Avec un coup du poignée, Arya voulut désarmer le dragonnier mais elle fut surprit qu'il fit la même chose de son côté. Arya se battant plus sur la rapidité et sur sa technique ne put rivaliser avec Eragon qui lui jouait sur sa force de mi-elfe mi-humain, elle lâcha son épée avant de se casser le poignée. L'épée de la princesse vola dans les airs, n'attendant pas que le dragonnier surprit de la voir lâchait si vite, elle lui assigna un coup de pied tournant à la tête. Le dragonnier avec la puissance du coup fut projeter à terre entre Arya et son épée. La gardienne de l'œuf de Saphira sauta mais le dragonnier de Saphira l'attrapa par le bras et elle tomba sur lui, Brisingr étant dans la main droite d'Eragon. S'en suivit une lutte corps à corps sur la terre pour la possession de la belle épée bleue. Eragon par son physique d'humain prit bientôt l'avantage et récupéra son épée, pendant qu'Arya, elle, se retrouvait en dessous de lui. Passant une jambe sur les jambes du dragonnier et utilisant ses épaules et ses bras, elle se roula pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui sortant son poignard et le mettant sur son cou mais Eragon se laissant faire mit Brisingr à son cou. La scène était tel, la princesse à califourchon sur le dragonnier tenant son poignard sur son cou, avec Brisingr sur son cou à elle. Les combattants se regardait dans les yeux, affichant tous les deux un léger sourire. Eragon pourtant avait les idées qui tourbillonnaient de se tenir dans cette position et bientôt il fut très mal-à-l'aise. Les elfes applaudirent bruyamment. Le combat avait duré plus de deux heures, la nuit était maintenant bien installée. Eragon baissa son épée, Arya se releva, remit son poignard d'où elle l'avait pris, dans sa botte droite et alla chercher son épée. Le dragonnier s'assit guérissant les multiplie coupures et bleus qui parcouraient son corps du fait qu'aucun d'eux deux n'avait protéger son épée et regarda Arya faire de même. Puis lentement il se releva et rengaina Brisingr alors que la reine s'approcha de lui.

- Cela fut le plus beau duel que j'ai eu le plaisir d'assister depuis plus de soixante-dix ans, Tueur d'ombre, sourit Islanzadí quand sa fille eut rejoint le dragonnier.

- Et c'était lequel il y a soixante-dix ans ? Demanda Arya.

Entendant cette question, le visage de la reine se crispa, et ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse alors qu'elle regardait sa fille dans les yeux.

- Entre toi et elle, murmura la reine qui ne pouvait être entendu que par les personnes les plus proches c'est-à-dire la princesse et le dragonnier.

Les paupières d'Arya se fermèrent, et elle inspira doucement. Laissant quelques minutes de silence où il ne put que se questionner sur l'identité de cette mystérieuse « elle » qui ne fut aucun doute la même que celle dont parlait Arya il y a quelques jours, Eragon ramena tout le monde dans le présent.

- Ce fut un honneur pour moi de pouvoir une nouvelle fois affronter votre fille, Votre Majesté en ayant cette fois plus de chance de pouvoir la battre même si le combat s'est sans aucun doute arrêté sans aucun vainqueur, dit-il en affichant un sourire.

La reine regarda le Tueur d'Ombre et un léger sourire réapparut :

- Cela fait 70 ans qu'elle ne fut battu, Shur'tugal, j'espère qu'elle ne le sera pas de si tôt.

- Mère, dit Arya d'un air fâché comprenant ce que voulait dire la reine.

Le sourire d'Eragon s'agrandit devant la réponse de la reine et il dit :

- Je tâcherai donc de ne pas la battre la prochaine fois et de terminer encore à égalité.

Islanzadí eut un petit rire devant l'air mécontent de sa fille et la réponse du dragonnier, puis son visage retrouva son impassibilité habituel.

- Nasuada m'a contactée, tout à l'heure, ils ont repris la marche se dirigeant vers Belatona, commença-t-elle sur un ton calme d'où ne perçait aucune émotion. Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous les rejoignez dès demain, votre présence est plus nécessaire là-bas qu'ici.

- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de nous, votre majesté nous pouvons y aller mais si il y a quelques chose à faire dites-le nous et Saphira et moi nous seront heureux de le faire, répondit Eragon.

- Fait tout pour que le roi meurt, dragonnier c'est tout ce que je veux.

- Je le ferai, Islandazi Dröttningu, je le ferai.

- Bien, je vous verrai demain matin à votre départ alors. Bonne nuit dragonnier, bonne nuit Saphira, bonne nuit Arya, finit-elle en faisant un signe de tête à chacun et en partant suivit par ses deux gardes du corps. Arya lui souhaita bonne nuit puis fit de même pour Eragon et Saphira et alla rejoindre sa tente. Le terrain était maintenant désert. Souriant Eragon monta sur le dos nu de Saphira et ensemble ils volèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'aller eux aussi se coucher

A des kilomètres de là une personne discutait avec un des gardes dans le château noir de Galbatorix. Chuchotements dans un coin d'une place noire sous les étoiles, le garde afficha un sourire. La personne hocha la tête puis se retourna et traversa la place. Elle portait un long manteau noir avec un capuchon masquant sa tête. Sa taille était un peu plus grande que la moyenne des humains. Même si le manteau cachait tout son corps, un épée pouvait être remarquée sur son côté gauche. Elle leva doucement la tête laissant la lune éclairait son visage. Dans l'obscurité, ses cheveux châtains paraissaient noirs, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé. Elle avançait dans les rues du château sans s'arrêter. Il n'y avait qu'un garde aux portes du château et il la laissa passer en lui donnant un léger hochement de la tête auquel elle répondit en lui retournant le geste. Puis dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, elle se mit à courir plus rapidement qu'un être humain pouvait faire. Elle traversa les champs et les quelques maisons puis s'arrêta sur une colline et regarda le château avec de la détermination dans les yeux.

« - Maintenant à Belatona, pensa Nanciléa avant de se remettre à courir dos à Uru'baen. »

* * *

><p>Emma Merci beaucoup. Les caractères des personnages est pour moi un des critère clé. J'espère que la suite t'a plu autant.<p>

Xylion Le poème est de moi et ça me fait plaisir qu'il t'ait plu comme tout le chapitre d'ailleurs!


	7. Un dragonnier perdu

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. Et voici la suite attendue pleine d'émotions!

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Un dragonnier perdu<strong>

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairèrent le camp des elfes. Sur une colline, Saphira était assise, regardant Yeux-d'Emeraude et son Compagnon-de-Cœur-et-d'Esprit faire leurs adieux aux Deux-pattes-aux-oreilles-pointues et à la reine Mère-de-Yeux-d'Emeraude. Ses écailles brillaient, projetant de magnifiques rayons bleus comme le soleil projetait ses rayons. Yeux-d'Emeraude monta sur la magnifique selle donnée par Maître Oromis maintenant disparu, après avoir embrassée sa mère Reine-des-deux-pattes-aux-oreilles-pointues. Son Petit Homme la suivit, s'assit derrière et accrocha les sangles autour des jambes de la Princesse-qui-avait-pris-son-cœur. Une fois qu'elle fut attachée et que son Partenaire-de-Cœur accrocha ses mains à l'arrière de la selle, la Dernière Dragonne libre de l'Alagaësia ouvrit ses ailes majestueuses et fléchissant ses puissantes pattes, elle se propulsa dans les airs, le seul endroit où elle voudrait toujours être. Dans le ciel à une dizaine de mètres du sol, elle rugit de bonheur et cracha un long jet de feu. Son Compagnon-de-Cœur-et-d'Esprit ayant senti ses intensions convoqua cette magie qu'elle ne pouvait faire tout le temps, manipula le jet le transformant en un cercle dans lequel elle s'engouffra. Que c'était bon de sentir le feu près de ses écailles et l'air sous ses ailes. Les Deux-pattes-aux-oreilles-pointues applaudirent bruyamment, la majestueuse dragonne leur répondit en rugissant. Bientôt Gilead ne fut plus d'une ombre à l'horizon. Ils retournèrent vers les Vardens.

Pendant le vol, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre mis à part les ailes de Saphira se balançant dans les airs. Eragon était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'Arya et Saphira se posaient des énigmes mentalement. Eragon ne disait mot, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses mains posées sur ses genoux ne tenaient même pas la selle. Peu à peu, les pensées se fit moins belles passant de moments heureux à des moments qu'il préférait oublier. Les heures passèrent ainsi. Sa détresse devenait de pis en pis, Saphira le sentait mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui parler, le réconforter, elle se heurtait à une barrière infranchissable : le Tueur d'Ombre voulait être seul. Elle le laissa, sentant pourtant son esprit s'éloigner de minute en minute Quand la nuit commença à tomber, les trois compagnons survolaient les premiers remparts de la Crête. Saphira repérant une clairière dans les arbres qui recouvraient les montagnes, commença sa descente puis se posa majestueusement sur le sol sans un bruit. A peine eut elle replier ses ailes qu'Eragon sauta de la selle et marcha vers les arbres. La princesse des elfes, étonnée, le suivit lentement. Le dragonnier était troublé cela ne faisait aucun doute, elle était même sûr d'avoir vu une larme couler sur sa joue.

« - Non, alfa-kona, dit la dragonne d'un voix triste dans son esprit. »

Arya fut surprise et se retourna vers la superbe dragonne saphir.

- Mais Saphira tu as vu comment il est ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

La dragonne regardait les arbres à travers lesquels son dragonnier avait disparu. Elle pouvait le sentir mais de son esprit ne perçait qu'un tourbillon sans fin d'émotions. La dragonne était très inquiète pour son compagnon mais elle savait que seul le temps guérirait ses blessures. Quoiqu'il fut déjà un homme malgré son jeune âge, il avait vécu tellement qu'un jour ou l'autre elle savait que les émotions seraient trop forte. Et ce jour était arrivé.

« - Je sais, Yeux-d'Emeraude, je perçois ses émotions si tu l'avais oublié, dit la dragonne sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »

- Je suis désolée, Saphira Ecailles-brillantes, je ne … commença à s'excuser la jeune elfe mais elle fut interrompit par la dragonne qui lui répondit d'une voix douce et triste.

« - Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, je suis inquiète pour Eragon. Mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire, il a besoin d'être seul avec ses pensées. »

Arya tourna la tête vers les arbres, elle pouvait sentir le dragonnier à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Il ne s'était pas éloigné, il était toujours conscience de son environnement. « - Peut-être que Saphira à raison après tout, pensa-t-elle, il a besoin d'être seul. » Et avec cette pensée , elle se redirigea vers la merveilleuse dragonne qui était sortie de l'œuf qu'elle avait gardé pendant plus de quinze ans.

« - Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela et pour m'avoir envoyée à Eragon, dit la dragonne en suivant les pensées de la princesse. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, triste et joyeux en même temps. Ce jour, elle avait perdu presque tout ce qu'elle avait mais l'Alageasia avait trouvé l'espoir, et elle, elle avait retrouvé un sauveur et un ami très proche. Elle enleva la selle de Saphira puis se mit à préparer à manger.

Les arbres étaient vivants, il le savait, il le sentait. Mais pourquoi eux vivaient-ils sans obstacles, sans penser à la guerre ou la peur de perdre un de leurs amis? Et pourtant il y avait autant de morts humains que d'animaux et que de végétaux. La forêt était silencieuse, voilà plus de cent ans qu'elle l'était. Les animaux et les végétaux habitant dans la forêt craignaient les bruits d'armures, les flammes d'un feu. Les arbres ne redoutaient plus la foudre mais les hommes qui au lieu de cueillir les fruits venaient les abattre pour fabriquer des machines de guerre. La nature était chamboulée tout comme lui. Enfant, il rêvait de dragons volants dans le ciel, de monter sur un dragon, d'avoir une épée mystique ou encore de faire de la magie. Toutes ces choses que racontaient Brom, le conteur. Cet homme qui après le conteur devint son maître, puis un dragonnier et le fondateur des Vardens, pour enfin être son père. Et maintenant ses rêves, ses jeux qu'ils faisaient avec son presque frère Roran étaient devenus réalités. Fils d'un dragonnier, il avait grandi dans une ferme. Devenu dragonnier, il parcourait le monde. Quelle joie de voir tous ces paysages, tous ces hommes, nains, elfes ou urgals. Mais la mort était présente, son oncle, son père, ses maîtres, ses grands hommes mais qui sera le prochain, sa dragonne, son cousin, ses amis ou Arya? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il voulait juste finir avec tout cela, ne plus voir la mort, ne plus voir la guerre. Ses yeux ne supportaient plus de voir tous ces hommes morts, pleins de sang, décapités. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'enfoncer de nouveau son épée dans des hommes qui avaient une famille. Il ne pouvait plus voir ces enfants qui grandiront sans père, comme il l'avait été lui. Son cœur n'était plus là, il ne le sentait plus battre dans son corps. Il était seul, tout seul parmi tant de monde. Quel chemin prendre? Que faire maintenant? Le dragonnier était perdu. Les larmes affluaient sur ces joues. Il avait senti Arya le suivre quand il s'était éloigné mais Saphira l'avait interrompu. C'est la seule chose qu'il savait, la seule chose qu'il pouvait penser clairement. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, il sentait cette haine irréversible pour un roi qui tuait ses sujets les uns après les autres. Eragon frappa avec son poing sur un arbre laissant une marque, puis refrappa une autre fois et une autre, encore et encore. Il frappa de toutes ses forces sur un arbre sûrement bicentenaire. Il sentait sa douleur mais elle était un simple grain de poussière par rapport à la sienne. Et pourtant plus il tapait, plus il s'en voulait, plus il en voulait à Galbatorix pour avoir créé toutes ces douleurs.

- Pourquoi? Hurla-t-il, pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Pourquoi tous ces morts? Pourquoi vivre encore alors que tout le monde meurt autour de moi?

Il frappa jusqu'à ce que la haine se transforme en une tristesse sourde. Que son cœur qu'il croyait disparu lui fasse mal à le détruire. Son front se posa sur l'arbre. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids. Les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur son visage devenaient des torrents.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il.

Arya avait fini de manger. Le premier repas qu'elle avait pris en tête à tête avec une dragonne, qui s'était maintenant allongée. Arya se leva et commença à s'installer pour la nuit quand elle a entendu Eragon crier. Se retournant vers Saphira qui s'était levée, Arya se redressa. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le dragonnier. Elles le trouvèrent là entre les arbres, frappant l'un d'eux, quelques larmes coulants légèrement sur sa joue puis tombant sur le sol. Une larme provenant de l'œil saphir de Saphira, s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol . Sur le visage de la princesse, la lune faisait briller des larmes. Les deux solitaires de leur espèce, l'une par choix et l'autre par obligation, ne bougèrent point, laissant le dragonnier pleurer. Elles savaient que le choc était passé. Maintenant que le calme avait emporté le dragonnier, il lui faudrait endurer le coup de toutes les pertes qu'il avait subi. D'un simple garçon perdant son oncle, il était devenu un homme qui avait vu beaucoup de morts, mais quoiqu'il fut, il n'eut jamais le temps de faire ni le deuil de son oncle, ni de son père, ni de tous les autres hommes qu'il avait perdu. De ce dragonnier seul parmi les arbres, les deux princesses de leur espèce ne voyaient qu'un homme qui avait mal, qui avait besoin de quelqu'un. Saphira s'approcha de lui, le prenant doucement dans sa mâchoire, elle le souleva et le porta vers leur camps de la même façon qu'une louve avec ses petits. Le dragonnier se débattit dans les airs, sans vraiment de force, ses yeux cachés par les larmes. Arya resta derrière et guérit l'arbre, lui demandant pardon mais comme elle l'avait maintes fois remarqué, un dragonnier laissait une marque dans la nature et l'arbre ne lui en voulait même pas comme si ses actions étaient normales. Puis elle les rejoignit alors que Saphira posait Eragon dans la clairière. Le dragonnier se laissa tomber et s'allongea dans la position recroquevillée d'un nouveau né. La dragonne s'allongea autour de lui, gardant toujours ses yeux fixés sur son dragonnier, elle posa doucement son museau sur le front d'Eragon dont les sanglots résonnants dans la nuit, se ralentirent au contact. Détournant les yeux de son compagnon, elle regarda la princesse toujours debout à la périphérie de la clairière.

« - Viens dormir sous mon aile, Arya, lui dit-elle, la nuit est déjà bien froide. Je surveillerai ne t'inquiète pas. »

Arya hocha la tête. Elle se rendit vers les sacoches de la selle de Saphira retira la couverture d'Eragon puis les rejoignit en récupérant sa propre couverture. Eragon était contre le ventre chaud de Saphira, elle le couva de sa couverture puis s'installa à côté de lui. Saphira abaissa son aile les protégeant du monde extérieur.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, princesse, dragonnier et dragonne allongés côte à côte. Le silence qui régnait était seulement troublé par les sanglots d'Eragon. Arya le regardait, son dos était secoué à chaque sanglot. La princesse avait mal, détestant voir cet homme toujours souriant ainsi. Elle tendit une main et la déposa délicatement sur son épaule. Eragon fit un mouvement de l'épaule pour qu'elle l'enlève. Les sanglots se fit moindres puis reprirent de leur intensité. La princesse put néanmoins distinguer quatre mots entre ses sanglots : « Non, pas toi aussi. » Elle se mit sur son coude gauche et avec son bras droit, elle le prit par l'épaule, le forçant à se mettre sur le dos. Il détourna la tête ne voulant la regarder. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur son visage et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Tu te souviens Eragon, un jour tu m'as dit de toujours me rappeler les jardin de Tialdari Hall et que tout irait bien, murmura-t-elle. Rappelle-toi Eragon, de toutes ces choses faites avec ton oncle, Brom, Oromis et tous les autres. Rappelle-toi tous ces moments heureux.

Quand elle eut fini de parler, les larmes qu'elles avaient réussi à arrêter se remirent à couler. Eragon qui la regardait maintenant, leva doucement sa main et n'étant pas arrêté par Arya, essuya ses larmes avec son pouce. Les deux amis se regardaient dans les yeux, yeux marrons plongés dans des yeux émeraudes. Tous les sentiments étaient visibles dans ces yeux, souffrance, tristesse, vengeance, et quelque chose qu'Eragon ne pouvait déchiffrer.

- J'ai peur, lui susurra le dragonnier ne quittant point ses yeux.

- On a tous peur, lui répondit doucement la princesse des elfes, il prouve que nous sommes des êtres vivants dotés de sentiments. La peur fait partie de nous. Mais Saphira, Roran, Nasuada, Orik et moi serons toujours là pour toi, tu es notre ami. On t'aime ne l'oublie pas. Et on ne te quittera jamais car nous seront là pour l'éternité, ajouta-t-elle en plaçant sa main sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur.

Puis elle ferma les yeux, la fatigue de la journée de vol et des émotions se faisait sentir.

- Merci, finit Eragon.

Le coude d'Arya céda tout d'un coup et elle se retrouva la tête sur l'épaule du dragonnier, sa main toujours sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, se redressant légèrement elle commença à s'excuser mais Eragon avait passé un bras derrière elle et l'attira contre lui.

- Eragon… protesta Arya.

Eragon la coupa :

- S'il te plaît…

La princesse voulu se retirer de l'étreinte mais la fatigue, la tristesse qui se répercutait dans son cœur eurent raison d'elle.

« - Il en a besoin tout comme toi, lui dit Saphira en privé, on ne se sort pas de ça tout seul. »

Les paroles de Saphira étaient juste, elle avait besoin de lui, besoin d'un ami sur qui pleurer. La princesse remit sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'Eragon entoura son bras autour de sa taille, laissant sa main au milieu de son dos. Puis projetant ses pensées aux deux compagnons, la dragonne leur dit :

« - Dormez bien. »

« - Je t'aime Saphira, lui répondit Eragon. »

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime mon petit. N'oublie jamais ça, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne te laisserai ni mourir ni seul. Jamais. »

« - Merci, finit-il avant de sombrer dans ses rêves éveillés. »

Il fut vite rejoins par Arya. Ils dormirent ainsi, princesse dans les bras d'un dragonnier, amis se réconfortant sous les ailes de la dernière des dragonnes.


	8. Les cinq éléments

**Chapitre 8 : Les cinq éléments**

Sur la poitrine d'Eragon, des doigts s'entremêlaient. Pendant la nuit, la main du dragonnier s'était jointe avec celle de la princesse. Ils avaient passé ainsi les heures sombres où la Lune règne en maître, princesse des elfes dormant dans les bras du dragonnier humain.

A l'horizon, l'aube apparaissait ; le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. La dernière des dragonnes sentait l'air se réchauffer autour de ses écailles comme elle sentait son Compagnon de Cœur et la princesse aux yeux d'émeraude se réveiller tout doucement. Elle savait qu'ils avaient passé la meilleure nuit depuis que ses maîtres avaient péri. L'un sans l'autre, ils étaient exceptionnels, mais ensemble, rien ne pouvait les vaincre, la dragonne le savait. Eragon, Arya et elle étaient une équipe qui pouvait terrasser les empires. Les doigts entremêlés des deux compagnons bougèrent comme si ils jouaient les uns avec les autres, se cherchant, se poussant. Doucement, le Tueur d'Ombre ouvrit les yeux et contempla la princesse qui se trouvait dans ses bras et qui jouait avec ses doigts inconsciemment. Il sentait son souffle chaud et régulier qui entrait par le col de sa tunique et qui lui chauffait la peau à blanc. Ses cheveux d'un noir brillant qui s'étalaient sur sa poitrine en lui chatouillant légèrement le cou. Son corps s'insérait parfaitement avec le sien, comme si elle était faite pour être dans ses bras. Sa jambe droite était colée à la sienne, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Lentement, la tête de la princesse bougea, ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit que la tunique bleue clair du dragonnier. Troublée, elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la vieille au soir.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Je m'étais pourtant promis de … pensa la princesse quand la scène se dessina dans son esprit alors qu'elle se redressa en secouant la tête pour chasser les images et les pensées qui ne cessaient d'arriver . »

Eragon, ne la quittant pas des yeux, enleva son bras qui l'entourait. Elle roula sur elle-même, se mettant sur le dos, et lâcha les doigts du dragonnier sans lui accorder un regard. Elle savait le regard qu'il portait sur elle, ce regard plein d'une envie qu'il ne pouvait exprimer, plein d'une tristesse infinie, et elle l'avait découvert depuis ce camp au milieu de l'empire, un regard qui exprimait un sentiment profond qu'il avait pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait appeler amour, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'il n'éprouvait que de l'admiration et du désir. Pourtant elle se souvint des derniers jours, comment il avait été là pour elle, la réconfortant, restant juste là avec elle sans pour autant dévoiler ses sentiments. Il n'était plus ce garçon qui l'avait sauvé à Gil'ead, il était un homme. Un très bel homme qui avait acquît les plus beaux attributs des elfes avec sa finesse, sa souplesse et ses traits fins. Mais aussi ceux des hommes, il avait en effet des muscles superbement dessinés que tout homme ou elfe enviait, muscles dont elle avait pu sentir les reliefs toute la nuit avec sa main. Il était beau, c'était là le seul adjectif qui le décrivait vraiment. Et en plus de cela, il était attentif, soucieux, gentil et il devenait de plus en plus sage. Il était parfait …

« - Arg, arrête de penser ça, se gifla mentalement la princesse. »

Puis elle s'assit et s'étira avec une grâce fé ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux. Son dos couvert d'une tunique où se dessinaient de magnifiques muscles ; il se rappelait exactement où sa main avait été pendant toute la nuit, au milieu de son dos, sur sa colonne vertébrale, entre ses reins et ses épaules. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ce dos droit. Saphira leva son aile, laissant passer la luminosité du jour naissant. Arya se leva avec toute la grâce de son Peuple, ramassa sa couverture et commença à se diriger vers les sacs de selle qui se trouvaient près du feu mourrant. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour trouver Eragon qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur elle. Sur son visage d'où ne perçait aucune émotion, un petit sourire amusé se dessina. Saphira se leva et s'étirant comme l'avait fait Arya quelques secondes auparavant, elle regarda la princesse. Dans ses yeux émeraude, elle pu remarquer une étincelle de malice que quiconque sinon un dragon ou une personne vraiment très proche n'aurait pu voir. La dragonne étendit son esprit, projetant ainsi ses pensées à Eragon mais aussi à Arya.

« - Ah les hommes! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Eragon, embarrassé, détourna la tête alors qu'Arya éclata de rire. Un rire qu'il avait entendu plusieurs fois en l'espace d'une semaine, et qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un rire cristallin émerveillant, enivrant. Eragon se leva gracieusement, prouvant qu'il n'était pas totalement humain mais qu'il n'était pas non plus totalement elfe, ne possédant pas la totale grâce du Beau Peuple. Le rire d'Arya diminua et, après qu'elle eut rangé sa couverture, elle se mit à préparer le repas. Eragon quant à lui, après avoir discuté avec Saphira, alla près d'une rivière non loin du camp, se lava rapidement et enfila une tunique propre. Cette tunique était la première qui lui était venue quand il avait cherché dans ses sacs. Et étonnamment, elle était d'un vert le plus pur possible, un vert émeraude, le vert des yeux d'Arya. Elle lui fit repenser à cette nuit, et à ce matin des plus surprenants. Un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres, il aimerait tellement que toutes les nuits se passent comme ça, belles, calmes, aimantes. Remettant ses esprits en place, sous l'amusement de Saphira qui percevait ses pensées, il retourna vers leur camp où Arya l'attendait, assise en tailleur. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle, la princesse lui tendit un bol et ils mangèrent en silence, dans un silence apaisant et heureux. Puis, tranquillement, ils emballèrent leurs affaires, les rangèrent, et s'installèrent sur Saphira. La dragonne ouvrit ses ailes majestueuses et, avec une bourrasque de vent, s'envola dans le ciel. Une fois bien haut dans le ciel, après une période de calme absolu que ne venait troubler le moindre bruit, Eragon approcha sa tête de celle d'Arya et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Merci.

La princesse se retourna légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder et, observant sa tunique pour enfin le regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire, elle lui répondit :

- Non, merci à toi.

La journée passa ainsi, tranquillement. Les trois compagnons discutèrent de tout et de rien, rigolant sur les bêtises d'un dragonnier enfant, s'envoyant des énigmes et mangeant en vol. Mais surtout, ils passèrent une journée loin de la guerre, loin des batailles, volant tranquillement entre compagnons de bien des soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Rouge et jaune se mélangeaient dans le bleu pâle du ciel. Un spectacle merveilleux pour les yeux.

« - Il est temps de se poser pour aller dormir les Petits , dit la voix de la dragonne saphir. »

Eragon sourit devant le ton maternel de la dragonne, qui était pourtant bien plus jeune qu'eux. Le dragonnier pouvait voir que la princesse souriait aussi. Il avaient volé toute la journée au dessus de la Crête et maintenant la dragonne se posa dans une clairière à sa périphérie. Toujours dans une atmosphère des plus joyeuses, la princesse et le dragonnier descendirent de la dragonne, enlevèrent la selle du dos de Saphira et installèrent le campement. C'est dans cette ambiance calme et amicale que Saphira partit pour la chasse pendant que Arya et Eragon mangèrent autour du feu. Les minutes passèrent, le visage du dragonnier était toujours souriant, il aimait que tout soit comme ça. Par contre, le visage de la princesse se fermait de minutes en minutes. Se tournant vers Eragon avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, la princesse des elfes demanda :

- Cela te dirait un petit combat, Tueur d'Ombre ?

Eragon qui avait très bien vu le changement de Arya, n'était pas vraiment prêt à se battre comme elle.

« - Attention, Petit Homme, murmura Saphira dans son esprit. »

Arya s'était levée et attendait maintenant la réponse de l'espoir des peuples de l'Alageasia.

- Arya, tu sais que la meilleure façon de se changer les idées est de vivre avec et non les oublier? Demanda le dragonnier d'une voix sourire d'Arya disparut tout d'un coup de son visage.

- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux oublier Eragon. Tu le sauras quand tu auras vécu, répondit la princesse d'un ton soupira.

« - Quand comprendra-t-elle que je ne veux que l'aider? Pensa-t-il pour lui-même.»

« - Elle le sait, Petit Homme, elle le sait, lui dit Saphira. »

La princesse se déplaça et, allant de l'autre côté du feu, elle s'assit dos à Eragon.

« - Vas-y Eragon, lui dit sa dragonne saphir. Soit là pour elle comme elle a été là pour toi hier. »

« - Tu reviens bientôt ? Demanda le dragonnier. »

« - Je finis et je rentre, j'en aurai pour un peu moins d'une heure je pense, répondit Saphira. Allez va, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la connexion, laissant juste un fil entre leurs pensées.

»Eragon reprit son souffle doucement puis se leva. Le feu se trouvait devant lui, et à travers lui il voyait Arya. Il avait l'impression que le feu venait d'elle. Il se mit à sourire devant ces pensées. Le dragonnier ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il pensait cela. Peut-être étaient-ce les sentiments de la princesse qu'il ressentait alors que son esprit était ouvert. Mais quels étaient ces sentiments? Peur? Colère? Ou tristesse? Il contourna le feu lentement, s'approchant de la silhouette de la princesse. Elle était assise sur le sol plein d'aiguilles de sapins, un rocher se trouvait à deux mètres devant elle. La princesse avait le front sur ses genoux alors que ses bras les entouraient. Elle paraissait si vulnérable dans cette position, avec le feu dans son dos. Une orpheline prise au piège dans une maison en flammes, telle était l'image qui s'imposait dans l'esprit du sauveur de la princesse. Il s'avança encore doucement, et avec la même grâce et la même lenteur qu'un elfe, il s'assit à côté de la femme qui lui avait volé son cœur. Elle ne bougea pas, sa respiration était profonde et lente. Autour d'eux, les oiseaux chantaient les dernières heures du jour, les animaux rentraient tranquillement dans leur terriers, échappant aux prédateurs qui guettaient alors que les animaux nocturnes commençaient à se réveiller. Les chouettes et hiboux hululaient. Le jour avait disparut, la nuit était là. Arya releva la tête, posant son menton sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vide.

- Je te dois des explications, murmura l'enfant des arbres. Eragon la regarda. La guerrière n'était plus là, remplacée par une elfe, une simple elfe qui avait besoin de quelqu'un. Le dragonnier prit le même ton que la princesse pour lui répondre.

- Tu ne me dois rien, prit une longue inspiration et relâcha son souffle doucement.

Eragon posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Arya … princesse se détendit au contact de sa paume, mais si faiblement que si la main d'Eragon n'était pas posée sur son épaule, il ne l'aurait remarqué.

- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé qui elle était? Demanda la princesse sur le même ton sûr qu'il s'en rappelait.

Il avait d'ailleurs regretté de lui avoir posé cette question en vue de la réaction qu'elle avait eu. Et pourtant la question n'avait pas disparu de son esprit ; elle était même revenue au premier rang avec les propos de la reine hocha la tête. Arya l'avait senti car même si ses yeux étaient toujours dirigés droit devant elle, regardant vaguement les arbres, elle continua :

- Cette personne dont tu voulais savoir l'identité est la même que celle dont parlait ma mère.

Avec cette simple phrase, Arya confirma tout ce que pensait le dragonnier. Oui, cette personne est celle qui la dernière avait battu la princesse dans un combat singulier, celle qui était morte avant qu'Arya rejoigne les Vardens, celle qui considérai Oromis comme un père. Le silence se forma. La princesse ne continua pas, regardant toujours loin devant elle. Une larme coula sur sa joue, une unique larme qui brillait sous les premiers rayons de la lune. Avec son pouce, le dragonnier l'essuya et à ce contact, la princesse ferma les yeux.

- Laisse moi t'aider Arya, s'il te plait, susurra dans le vent le premier dragonnier de la nouvelle ère.

Les yeux toujours fermés, l'enfant des elfes se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa tête se pose sur l'épaule du dragonnier. Eragon l'entoura avec son bras alors qu'elle commença son récit d'une voix douce d'où elle essayait de cacher son émotion.

- Un jour, quand j'avais trois ans, je suis partie de Tialdari Hall seule. Imagine toi la panique que c'était dans tout Ellesmera. C'est à ce moment là que tout à commencé. Tout le monde était à ma recherche, sauf quatre jeunes elfes qui, eux, jouaient ensemble. J'étais là, en train de les regarder. Après plus de deux heures, elle me remarqua et, me reconnaissant, elle m'amena à jouer avec eux. J'avais trois ans, elle en avais treize. Les trois compagnons qui l'accompagnaient étaient Faolin, âgé de onze ans, Glenwing, de neuf ans, et Loukas, qui avait à cette époque quinze ans. C'est cette journée que je les ai tous connu. Et à partir de ce jour, nous sommes devenus inséparables. Les cinq doigts de la main comme nous appelait mon père. Les autres nous appelaient les cinq éléments.

Eragon pouvait voir le léger sourire qui accompagnait ces premières paroles. Ces moments là étaient heureux, sans peine, sans guerre, avec toute l'insouciance d'un enfant.

- Les cinq éléments, reprit Eragon, troublé par ce terme.

- Oui, les cinq éléments. Les elfes n'ont pas de religion comme tu le sais. Mais au bout de quelques mois ensemble, ils nous ont vu et nous ont comparé aux cinq éléments. Glenwing ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours siffler, nous racontant et nous jouant de merveilleuses mélodies des oiseaux, ou du vent qui s'engouffrait n'importe où comme il disait. Il adorait sauter de tous les côtés, se sentant mieux dans l'air que sur terre, disait-il. Calme tout le temps, il savait faire rire, apaiser tout le monde, doux comme une caresse du vent. Il était désigné comme l'air. Loukas, lui, était fasciné par les flammes, le feu. Il pouvait rester en plein milieu d'un orage, rien que pour voir un éclair. Il était le plus vieux d'entre nous, son premier sort tout comme toi fut Brisingr. Il était comme le feu, toujours vif, à l'affût et pourtant d'un tempérament toujours permanent. Loukas était le feu. Faolin…

La princesse prit une inspiration puis souffla tout l'air de ses poumons avant de reprendre.

- Lui, il était la terre. Protégeant les arbres, toujours allongé au milieu d'une clairière pour écouter la nature, toujours aussi calme que la terre, et qui pouvait, quand il s'énervait, être très destructeur, un peu comme un tremblement de terre. Elle, elle était toujours calme comme l'eau d'un ruisseau, et pourtant mieux valait ne pas l'énerver si on ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'une tempête. Pendant des heures, elle pouvait nager dans les lacs, nous forçant à venir avec elle. Elle nageait tellement bien. Dans l'eau, elle trouvait le calme, la tranquillité. Les elfes l'ont surnommée Eärwen, la jeune fille de la mer. Elle était l'eau.

- Je connais ces quatre éléments mais quel est le cinquième? Qu'est-ce que tu étais? Demanda Eragon doucement.

- La magie, répondit Arya. Les elfes me désignaient comme la magie car d'après eux, je suis comme elle. Belle à l'état pur et pourtant imprévisible. Combien de fois Eärwen m'a dit qu'ils avaient raison, que j'étais vraiment imprévisible mais tellement belle et charmante qu'on ne pouvait m'en vouloir. Deux ans plus tard mon père est mort. Elle n'était pas là, ses parents étaient dragonniers, elle voulait être le plus près d'eux. J'avais à peine cinq ans, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ma mère pleurait, je voulais mon père. Une semaine après la mort de mon père, elle est venu dans ma chambre. Je commençais à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle est arrivée, s'est allongée à côté de moi et m'a prise dans ses bras. On est resté ainsi toutes les deux. Le matin, ma mère est arrivée. Elle nous a vu, toutes les deux, orphelines de leur père et a murmuré :

« Mes filles ».

Elle a été là pour moi pendant des années, elle me connaissait par cœur. Dans Ellesmera ou une autre ville, les elfes savaient que l'on était à moins d'un kilomètre l'une de l'autre. Elle était ma grande sœur de tout sauf de sang. Je l'aimais. Combien de fois de jeunes elfes s'en prenaient à moi et qu'elle intervenait ? Elle, ou Loukas, Glenwing ou encore Faolin, personne ne pouvait s'approcher de moi avec des intentions un tant soit peu mauvaises. J'étais leur petite sœur, ils étaient mes grands frères, elle était ma grande sœur. Puis les années passèrent, vivant chacun un peu plus de notre côté même si l'on se voyait tous les jours. Loukas et Eärwen se sont rapprochés. L'eau et le feu se mirent ensemble. Le beau blond et la ténébreuse brune comme en rigolait vient ma trentième année. Elle aurait du être la plus belle. Elle fut le plus terrible. Quelques jours après mon anniversaire, elle …

Arya s'arrêta. Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flots sur son visage. Eragon resserra son bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Avec son deuxième bras, le dragonnier l'entoura et doucement il fit de petits cercles dans son dos.

- Elle est morte, finit Eragon d'une voix inaudible pour une oreille humaine.

- Dans mes bras, Eragon, elle est morte dans mes bras, pleura la princesse.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle est fière de toi, tout comme ton père, Arya, réconforta le princesse prit de grandes inspirations et, doucement, elle commença à se calmer.

Eragon s'allongea doucement sur le sol, l'emmenant avec elle. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent dans la même position que le soir précédent, allongés, la princesse dans les bras du dragonnier. D'une voix plus calme, Arya reprit :

- Six mois plus tard, j'ai pris le Yawe, ne supportant plus ces lieux où on avait vécu tant de choses tous les cinq, ou toutes les deux. Les garçons essayèrent de m'en empêcher mais ils savaient pourquoi je le faisais. On avait rêvé tous les cinq de ramener les dragonniers et de vivre en paix de nouveau pour découvrir d'autres paysages. C'était sa mémoire. Loukas se mit au service de la reine, il fait maintenant parti de ses plus proches gardes du corps. Nous étions imbattables tous les cinq avec une épée, se battant chacun son tour mais n'ayant jamais vraiment de vainqueur. Je partis pour les Vardens. Faolin et Glenwing me rejoignirent un demi siècle plus tard. Et maintenant plus aucun des cinq éléments ne vit.

- Tu es là Arya et Loukas aussi, dit le dragonnier essayant de la réconforter.

- Ce n'est plus pareil, nous ne sommes plus qu'Arya ou Loukas, mais plus la magie ou le feu. Il manque une partie de nous-même depuis qu'elle est partie et cela n'a fait qu'empirer avec la perte de Faolin et Glenwing. Une partie de nous-même a disparu.

Saphira descendit et se posa. Arya s'était tue, toujours dans les bras d'Eragon. La dragonne les regarda.

« - Ils ont vécu tellement de choses, pensa-t-elle. »

Puis, prenant la couverture de son dragonnier qui dépassait d'un sac, elle la posa sur le couple qui s'endormait doucement, telle une mère avec ses enfants. Sur le visage de son compagnon de cœur, un léger sourire apparut.

« - Merci. Je t'aime, lui dit-il. »

« - Je t'aime aussi Petit Homme, je suis fière de toi, répondit-elle. »

Oui, elle était fière de ce qu'il avait fait. Arya avait besoin de quelqu'un et il avait été là, sans pour autant en profiter. Il savait maintenant garder ses sentiments, même si ils étaient encore très présents. Arya avait besoin de lui et il serait toujours là pour elle.

- Dors Arya, je suis là, lui chuchota le dragonnier dans l'oreille.

L'étreinte d'Eragon se fit moins forte. Sa main droite traçait toujours de petits cercles dans le dos de sa princesse alors que l'autre se posa sur sa propre poitrine où se trouvait déjà la main d'Arya. Les deux compagnons s'endormirent alors que Saphira se coucha autour d'eux, et que leurs doigts s'entrecroisaient.


	9. Retour et batailles

**Chapitre 9 : Retour et Batailles**

Une fois encore, continuant le cercle éternel, la nuit laissa place au jour. Les animaux nocturnes étaient de nouveau endormis tandis que Saphira, elle, se réveilla. La nuit avait était reposante. S'étirant longuement, la dragonne regarda ses deux compagnons blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et qui dormait encore sous son aile. La dernière dragonne se leva laissant le jour s'infiltrer dans le cocon qu'elle formait.  
>« - J'espère que ça se passera bien, pensa-t-elle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »<br>Et cela fut rapidement vérifié. Le fils de Brom et la princesse se réveillèrent. Arya se leva sans tenir compte d'Eragon. Leurs doigts s'étaient séparés très rapidement, leurs regards ne s'étaient même pas rencontrés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, la dragonne le savait et son dragonnier le remarquait peu à peu. L'enfant d'Ellesmera alla près du feu, le ranima puis se mit à faire à manger. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, aucun geste ne fut fait. L'humeur joyeuse de la journée d'hier s'était envolée ainsi que la tristesse d'Arya, laissant un air de profonde mélancolie s'installait. Les geste d'Arya étaient machinaux, le regard d'Eragon perdu.  
>« - Bonjour petit homme, bien dormi? Demanda la dragonne, essayant de le tirer de cette situation. »<br>« - Bonjour Saphira, répondit le dragonnier. Je dois dire que j'ai bien dormi mais le réveil était un peu… ajouta Eragon mais ne finit sa phrase ne sachant comment qualifier ce qui se passait. »  
>« - … surprenant? Proposa la dragonne. »<br>« - Oui, on peut dire ça, accepta Eragon. »  
>Après quelques secondes de silence, la dragonne couleur saphir, qui regardait tristement son compagnon de cœur, révéla d'une voix d'où pointait la mélancolie.<br>« - Je crois que le temps des révélations et du confort est révolu, Petit Homme. »  
>« - On dirait, confirma-t-il. J'espère qu'elle…, commença Eragon. »<br>« - … ne t'en voudra pas pour les dernières nuits? Finit Saphira. »  
>« - Oui. »<br>« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'elle n'y fera pas mention, prononça-t-elle d'une voix sûre. »  
>« - J'aimerai tellement que l'Arya que j'ai découvert ces derniers jours laisse son empreinte sur l'Arya qu'on a toujours connu. La voir avec ce visage froid quand on est avec les Vardens me fait mal, j'ai l'impression de n'être rien, confia le dragonnier. »<br>« - Et pourtant tu l'aimes, dévoila la princesse des airs.  
>« - Quelle ironie, hein? Indiqua le dragonnier sur un ton qui se voulait ironique mais qui en réalité n'était que désespoir. »<br>« - Laisse tes doutes de côté, Eragon, seul le temps peut résoudre les questions que tu te poses, déclara la majestueuse dragonne d'une voix dont Eragon ne pouvait douter de la sagesse. »  
>« - Sûrement, scella l'élève d'Oromis, essayant lui-même de s'en persuader. »<br>Et avec cela, il partit rejoindre Arya qui avait terminé de préparer à manger et qui l'attendait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, prit son bol et lui dit d'un voix calme avec un sourire :  
>- Bon appétit.<br>Elle ne répondit pas, hochant juste la tête avant de commencer à manger. Le sourire d'Eragon se dissipa alors que lui aussi commença à manger. Le mutisme de celle qui faisait battre son coeur était pesant, pour ne plus y songer, l'enfant de la résistance étendit son esprit à la forêt qui l'entourait, cherchant du réconfort auprès de la nature. Il sentait les renards sortir de leurs terriers, en vérifiant bien les prédateurs aux alentours, se plaçant dans un endroit où les proies abondaient et où leurs ennemis ne pouvaient les voir.  
>« - Futé, pensa le dragonnier en souriant. »<br>La forêt était calme cette matinée-là. Les lapins n'étaient pas encore sortis, les fourmis allaient plus lentement que d'habitude, les oiseaux volaient bien haut. Le dragonnier posa sa cuillère en bois dans son bol qui était à terre. Son sourire avait disparut.  
>« - Elle m'en veut, ne put s'empêcher de dire Eragon. »<p>

Mettant son front sur ses genoux, il laissa son esprit vagabondait alors que le regret et la douleur le transperçaient de toutes parts. Un écureuil quittant son trou se mit sur une branche et le regarda de ses deux petits yeux noirs. Les cerfs qui fuyaient normalement les dragons se trouvaient tout près. Une noisette tomba d'un arbre, l'arbre de l'écureuil ; il l'avait laissée tomber se privant de nourriture devant la douleur d'un dragonnier. Toute la forêt semblait éveillée ; les chouettes avaient les yeux ouverts ; les renards étaient à côté des lapins. Chacun s'était arrêté pour écouter cette plainte silencieuse d'un des protecteur de la terre. Eragon ne sentait point de peur ou de colère, juste de la peine de les voir comme ça. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'entendait Arya quand elle disait qu'il laissait une trace. Maintenant tout devenait clair, les animaux se souvenaient de lui et les végétaux aussi. Les arbres semblaient plus actifs, deux pommes tombèrent et roulèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Un jeune lièvre s'avança vers lui, les oreilles levés, il se trouvait juste devant un arbre à la périphérie du camps, il avançait de deux mètres puis recula d'un. Comme si il ne savait que faire, comme si il voulait aider ce dragonnier alors qu'il avait peur. La respiration du jeune homme se fit plus lente, plus calme, dans son esprit seul la gratitude envers tous ces êtres vivants s'épanouissait. Les lapins recommencèrent à courir poursuivit par des renards, les chouettes retournèrent à leur repos, l'écureuil repartit dans son trou, le lièvre regardait le dragonnier qui levant la tête le regarda lui aussi. Lentement, le petite animal baissa la tête et retourna dans la forêt. Le calme absolu reprit sa place, et avant que le dernier dragonnier libre ne ferme son esprit à la forêt, il entendit une voix flotter dans l'air.  
>« - Non. »<br>C'était Arya. Elle aussi avait ouvert son esprit au monde environnant, et elle avait suivi la conscience du dragonnier depuis qu'il l'avait étendu. Elle avait entendu et vu les réactions de tous ces êtres vivants envers son compagnon.  
>Eragon se retourna vers la princesse. Elle avait le menton posé sur ses genoux, qui étaient entourés de ses bras fins mais robustes. Ses yeux était dirigés en direction de la forêt. Elle continua de vive voix cette fois.<br>- Je ne t'en veux pas, Eragon, c'est à moi que j'en veux. Je m'en veux d'avoir laissé ces deux nuits se produirent, alors qu'il n'y a et n'aura jamais rien entre nous.  
>Un pincement se fit dans le cœur d'Eragon, à peine diminué par le fait qu'elle ait employé la langue des hommes.<br>- Arya, ce qui s'est passé, je ne le regrette pas, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un et tu étais là, répondit le dragonnier. Ces deux nuits sont pour moi le symbole de deux amis qui se soutiennent. Et je n'y ai jamais rien vu d'autre.  
>« - Menteur, sourit sa dragonne. »<br>Pour ne pas rougir à propos du commentaire de Saphira devant Arya qui le regardait maintenant, il se leva et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. L'elfe le suivit des yeux, puis l'imita, allant récupérer discrètement les deux pommes qui étaient tombées avant de les mettre dans son sac. Les deux compagnons mirent moins de trois minutes pour tout ranger et monter sur Saphira. Arya était sur le devant de la selle tandis qu'Eragon se trouvait derrière elle. La fille du vent étendit alors ses ailes et s'envola.  
>Le vol fut tranquille, silencieux et pourtant bien pesant. La dragonne essayait de lancer des énigmes, de trouver des sujets de discussion, mais à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, elle se retrouvait face aux monosyllabes et aux hochements de tête de ses deux compagnons de voyage. Eragon ne savait plus quoi penser : d'un côté, il en voulait à la princesse pour ses dernières paroles, pour la réaction qu'elle avait eu ce matin-là, et, têtu comme est un dragonnier, il ne lui adressa pas la parole ; de l'autre côté, sa logique lui affirmait qu'il agissait comme le gamin que tout le monde pensait qu'il était en se comportant comme cela, et qu'Arya avait bien réagit car c'était ce qu'il fallait faire avant que tout ne devienne trop compliqué pour eux. Mais malgré cela, sa logique, son arme la plus puissante comme le disait Oromis, Eragon ne parvenait à comprendre pourquoi Arya ne lui avait adressé la parole depuis ce matin. Elle avait passé les heures de la matinée assise bien droite sur le devant de la scène. Le dragonnier souriait amèrement devant une telle posture, qui ne pouvait être confortable et qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas changé depuis le départ, ne faisant aucun autre geste. Lui n'entourait plus sa taille de ses bras, préférant se tenir avec ses seules jambes ou en plaçant ses mains sur le derrière de la selle. Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, ils mangèrent, assis sur le dos de Saphira. La princesse lui adressa son premier mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la clairière. Un simple « merci ». Eragon ne lui répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête.<p>

Suivant les dires de Saphira, ils acceptèrent silencieusement de rejoindre directement les Vardens, qui se trouvaient à quelques miles de Belatona, sans même s'arrêter pour la nuit, et ce malgré le risque qu'ils avaient de les effrayer en arrivant en pleine nuit. Ils avaient tous hâte que ce voyage se termine. La dernière des dragonnes s'arrêta donc quand le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon pour que la princesse et son dragonnier puissent se détendre les muscles et manger. Ils avaient besoin de reprendre des forces avant d'arriver au camp des Vardens, qui était aussi synonyme de bataille imminente. Arya sauta de la selle dès que Saphira eut replié ses ailes. Légèrement déséquilibrée par le voyage et l'atterrissage que la dragonne n'avait pas fait en douceur, excédée par leur comportement, elle faillit tomber mais fut retenue par la main d'un Eragon qui l'avait suivi. À peine eut-elle retrouvée son équilibre qu'il la lâcha et se retourna pour pouvoir enlever la selle du dos de Saphira, qui voulait se détendre après ce vol long et monotone. Encore une fois, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, Eragon avait juste eu un petit sourire devant le manque d'équilibre d'Arya après un atterrissage non pas doux, mais pas non plus un des plus brusques qu'il avait fait. Il enleva la selle de Saphira, qui alla se désaltérer dans le ruisseau qui coulait à quelques mètres de la clairière dans laquelle elle s'était posée, puis sortit la nourriture, fournit par les elfes avant leur départ, d'un des sacs. Arya, elle, le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller s'asseoir en plein milieu de cet espace couvert d'herbe et dépourvu d'arbres. Eragon la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard puis, ensemble, ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée. Le temps passa inexorablement ; la princesse regardait les arbres, le dragonnier observait sa compagne de cœur et d'esprit qui se reposait maintenant dans la clairière. Les mots n'avaient pas leur place à cet instant, nul geste n'était exécuté ; seul le silence et un calme absolu régnaient en maîtres. Qu'avaient-ils comme signification ? Une réconciliation, peut-être? Comprenant ce message, ou simplement ne supportant plus ce silence, Arya se leva et se dirigea vers les sacs de la selle de Saphira. Eragon se décrocha de la contemplation de la dragonne pour la suivre des yeux. La princesse des elfes prit un sac et chercha pendant quelques secondes dedans, avant d'en sortir une pomme, puis une seconde. Ces pommes, Eragon les reconnut à l'instant où il posa les yeux dessus. Il les avait vues la première et unique fois le matin même, alors qu'elles étaient tombées d'un arbre, et il croyait les avoir laissé là-bas avant qu'Arya ne les sorte de son sac. Elles étaient d'un vert clair alléchant, d'une texture qu'il devinait douce, des pommes visiblement juteuses et savoureuses. Arya se retourna vers le dragonnier, avec un léger sourire devant les sourcils froncés d'un Eragon qui se demandait la raison pour laquelle elle avait ces pommes, puis le rejoignit, une pomme dans chaque main, et lui en tendit une. Le jeune dragonnier ne fit aucun geste pour saisir la pomme, préférant plonger son regard dans celui de la princesse. Ils se regardèrent ainsi, moment pendant lequel le temps n'avait plus court. Seul le regard de l'autre comptait, les sentiments, les interrogations, ils essayaient de lire dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Le dragonnier déchiffrait un pardon, la princesse voyait un simple « Pourquoi? ». Eragon, lentement, tendit sa main et s'empara de la pomme, signe qu'il la pardonnait sans aucune excuse, sans autre explication de sa réaction. En fait, il n'en voulait pas, il désirait seulement tourner la page et continuer. L'enfant de la forêt s'assit à côté du fils de la terre. Saphira leva la tête et les regarda tour à tour avec des yeux qui brillaient de son amusement :  
>« - On dirait que l'atmosphère pesante prend fin, pensa-t-elle. »<br>Les deux compagnons jetèrent leur trognon avant de se lever et de remettre la selle sur Saphira, en discutant tranquillement de leur arrivée chez les Vardens. Puis ils s'envolèrent vers de nouvelles batailles imminentes. Il n'y eut point de mots qui fâchent, point de mots qui faisaient référence à la journée qui se touchait à sa fin, juste de légers sourires et une discussion qui ne portait pas sur leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils agissaient comme si rien de fâcheux ne s'était produit, comme si le deuil était maintenant terminé, les sentiments de détresse et de peine envolés avec ceux de la colère. Ils étaient là, simples compagnons de voyage parlant tranquillement, tout en volant en direction des Vardens.  
>Au milieu de la nuit, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du camp qui se trouvait à environ deux lieues au sud de Belatona. D'un accord commun, ils se posèrent à une lieue de leur destination, pour ne pas déclencher de panique et ainsi pouvoir se reposer jusqu'au lendemain matin, probablement leur dernière nuit tranquille, loin des combats, du bruit et des obligations que leur imposait leur rang respectif. L'hiver approchait et la froideur de la nuit le démontrait. Arya et Eragon, pour éviter de faire un feu pouvant attirer l'attention, se couchèrent sous l'aile de Saphira qui les réchauffait avec son feu intérieur. Côte à côte, dans un espace restreint, ils ne se touchaient point, s'allongeant le plus loin possible de l'autre, puis après quelques minutes de malaise, ils plongèrent dans leurs rêves éveillés alors que Saphira s'endormit, paisible.<p>

La tente de Nasuada était pleine à craquer, elfes, nains, hommes, urgals y discutaient avec frénésie.  
>- Je vous dis que les gardes de nuit ont vu un dragon, cette nuit, disait un humain.<br>- Cela est impossible, Arya Drottmingu, Argetlam et Ecailles-brillantes n'arriveront que dans la matinée selon la Reine, répondait un elfe.  
>- Cela pourrait être l'assassin du Roi, proposait un nain sur un ton haineux.<br>- Je doute qu'il soit ici si peu de temps après avoir affronté les elfes, contra un urgal d'un ton sûr.  
>Les paroles fusaient dans tous les sens, seuls Nasuada et Roran demeuraient silencieux, observant cette vingtaine de personnes de toutes races qui étaient réunies.<br>Un petit éclair bleu à l'extérieur de la tente attira l'œil de Roran. Il sourit, il le sentait, Eragon était bien revenu. Nasuada, elle, n'avait rien vu et commençait à perdre son calme face à ces paroles incessantes qui arrivaient de toute part, et de cette agitation. Se levant du siège sur lequel elle s'était assise lorsqu'un général avait dit qu'un guetteur était sûr d'avoir vu un dragon, lançant ainsi cette pagaille, Nasuada dit d'un ton où toute l'autorité de son père et d'un grand leader se faisait entendre :  
>- Silence… Je me suis levée ce matin et je n'ai pas vu de dragon. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous non plus, ajouta-t-elle plus posément. Il n'y a aucun dragon ici, la discussion est close.<br>Finissant sa phrase, elle remarqua le sourire chargé d'ironie de Roran et elle voulut l'interroger à ce propos, quand elle remarqua le bruit à l'extérieur de la tente. Les « Tueurs d'Ombre » et les « Dragonnier » étaient criés par des centaines de personnes au dehors. Le regard de Nasuada quitta Roran et se porta sur la porte de la tente. Là, se trouvait un des Faucons de la nuit humain tenant le pan de la tente qui annonça d'une voix clairs et distincte :

- L'ambassadrice des elfes, le dragonnier et son dragon sont arrivés, ma Dame.

C'est à ce moment-là que la chef des Vardens aperçu Eragon souriant qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de la tente derrière le garde  
>- Je ne crois pas que Saphira soit très contente de ne pas être considérée comme un dragon, lui dit-il gardant ce sourire heureux.<br>Un sourire qui se dessina aussi sur les lèvres de la princesse des elfes qui se trouvait légèrement derrière lui.  
>- Arya, Eragon, Saphira, s'écria joyeusement Nasuada, se remettant de sa surprise alors que la dragonne passa sa tête dans la tente par un pan qui avait été levé par un des elfes. Puis elle se leva, caressa tendrement le museau de Saphira et tira dans une étreinte une Arya étonnée puis un Eragon joyeux qui maintenant étaient entrés laissant tomber le pan qui ferma la tente. Puis tous les trois, chef, dragonnier et princesse, s'assirent sur une chaise. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que commença sans plus attendre une réunion organisant la bataille qui se déroulerait d'ici une à deux heures.<p>

Un bras se leva, et resta suspendu, attendant patiemment son heure. Un bras fin couvert d'une somptueuse armure, un bras qui appartenait à une jeune femme montant un fier destrier persan. Un bras de gardienne, mais également d'espoir, qui se baissa d'un coup, annonçant le début des hostilités. Une dragonne apparut alors, un dragonnier sur son dos, et un rugissement terrifiant se fit entendre. Signal de bataille pour sa famille, pour la paix, pour la justice, pour l'égalité, bataille pour la liberté. Les Vardens coururent munis de cette force qui, elle seule, pouvait ressusciter les morts. Les urgals, les nains, les hommes et les elfes agissaient ensemble, aucune différence, aucune animosité entre ces peuples pourtant si différents, ils agissaient tous dans le même but, pour que soit mis fin au joug du roi félon. La dragonne faucha les archers sur les remparts. Belatona était en panique. Les soldats du roi n'arrivaient pas à gérer l'attaque : les Vardens étaient au pied de leurs murs et ils se faisaient tuer par la dragonne et son dragonnier. Un dragonnier qui, par ailleurs, sauta de sa dragonne alors qu'elle survola la porte sud de la ville où le plus gros des forces de l'alliance se trouvait. Arrivé au-dessus de cette porte, il localisa la machine qui permettait de commander la porte et, grâce à la magie, l'ouvrit, laissant les Vardens entrer dans la ville. Les soldats qui gardaient Belatona étaient peu nombreux, et voyant les Vardens envahirent la ville, ils n'essayaient plus de la défendre, préférant s'enfuir à l'intérieur même de la ville. Nasuada avait été claire sur cela, et Roran comptait bien que ses soldats respectent cet ordre : « Aucune victime innocente. » La plupart des soldats l'avaient remarqué, nombre d'ennemis laissaient leurs armes à terre et se rendaient, pendant que d'autres prenaient en otage des familles entières, augmentant encore un peu plus la panique environnante. La bataille fut rapide, seule la mort d'un tiers des soldats qui défendaient la ville fut à déplorer. Les autres étaient emmenés alors que trois groupes se formaient dans la ville. Le premier se trouvait sur la grande place, et était composé de Nasuada, Jormundur et Roran. Tous trois s'engageaient à organiser la ville et à faire vérifier les esprits des soldats par le Du Vrangr Gata. Les elfes eux, formant le deuxième groupe, luttaient dans la partie nord de la ville contre deux magiciens qui avaient pris en otage une dizaine de personnes innocentes. Alors qu'à l'ouest de la ville, éloigné des autres groupes alliés, se trouvait le dragonnier, seul composant du troisième et dernier groupe. La bataille l'avait séparé de Saphira et des elfes auxquels il avait commandé de s'occuper des deux magiciens pendant qu'il affronterait le dernier. Le magicien en question courait maintenant, zigzagant entre les maisons, avant de disparaître entre deux d'entre elles. Le dragonnier le sentait, malgré ses faibles barrières mentales, le localisant sans aucune difficultés. Il s'engagea dans une lutte mentale tout en s'approchant du magicien à couvert, et bien qu'Eragon avait du faire face à de très nombreux ennemis, contrairement au magicien ennemi, le combat était encore largement inégal. Mais soudain, sortant d'une maison voisine devant laquelle le dragonnier se trouvait, douze soldats s'engagèrent dans la bataille. Brisingr fut sortie. Eragon essaya de parlementer, pour éviter toute effusion de sang inutile, mais les soldats ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils se ruèrent même sur le dragonnier. Subissant un combat mental contre le magicien qui profitait de sa moindre inattention pour lui porter une attaque, et un combat physique contre douze soldats entraînés, Eragon dominait ce qu'il n'aurait fait un an plus tôt.  
>« - Petit Homme, où es-tu? Demanda une Saphira inquiète. »<br>« - Dans la partie Ouest de la ville, combattant un magicien et douze soldats … maintenant onze, lui répondit Eragon, concentré comme jamais, qui venait de tuer un soldat alors que la dragonne, sentant les attaques du magicien, l'attaqua en passant par l'esprit de son dragonnier. »  
>Les épées fusaient de toutes parts, le dragonnier comprenaient maintenant le conseil d'Oromis « celui qui bondit tel un cerf est vainqueur. » Un conseil qu'il appliqua, bondissant dans tous les sens, évitant les épées, jouant de la sienne autant que son corps. En moins d'une minute, il ne restait que cinq soldats, puis trois, avant qu'enfin, après un mouvement rapide du poignet, il enleva les épées de deux des soldats restants, pour les tuer d'un coup d'épée dans le cœur de chacun. Aucun des soldats qu'il avait tué n'avait souffert autant que lui souffrait en tuant ces maris, ces frères, ces fils, innocents d'une guerre à laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien sinon la subir. Galbatorix devra payer. Ce fut maintenant un simple duel.<br>- Abandonne, murmura le dragonnier.  
>- Jamais, hurla le soldat.<br>L'homme était trop lent, le dragonnier le désarma en trois coups, sans aucune difficulté. Le soldat n'ayant plus d'espoir se jeta sur Eragon au moment où Saphira cria dans son esprit :  
>« - Eragon ! »<br>Il porta le coup fatal en même temps qu'il entendit, grâce à ses sens accrus, une flèche filée dans l'air, avant de surgir face à lui. Il regarda le tireur, la flèche le manqua. Ou plutôt, elle s'enfonça dans le crâne de sa véritable cible, celui du magicien, qui s'était retranché derrière ses barrières et avait essayé de tuer le dragonnier, avant que Saphira ne le brise et que la flèche ne le tue. L'archer sortit de l'ombre de la rue dans laquelle il était placé.  
>- Faut-il que tu sois toujours aux endroits où l'on ne t'attend pas ? demanda Eragon, reconnaissant la femme qui venait de lui sauver la vie par une simple flèche.<br>- Et toi, faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi imprudent ? Remarqua Nanciléa avec un sourire.  
>Un sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eragon.<br>- Tu aurais pu intervenir avant, lui dit le dragonnier.  
>- Cela n'aurait pas été aussi amusant, lui répondit l'espionne.<br>Puis, lentement, les deux combattants se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la ville, sachant que les dirigeants se trouvaient sur une colline au Sud-est de celle-ci. Ils marchèrent doucement, Eragon demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas à Uru'baen, Nancy lui répondant qu'elle avait tout ce dont les Vardens avaient besoin pour l'instant. Ils discutaient, puis un silence amical se fit alors que Saphira volait depuis la fin de la bataille au-dessus d'eux, se mélangeant à leur conversation. Ils sortirent de la ville, et immédiatement, le sourire de l'espionne disparu. Ils montèrent lentement la colline, où ils rencontrèrent Arya qui précédait les gardes d'Eragon d'une dizaine de mètres. L'espionne et la princesse se figèrent, les elfes accoururent tout en sortant leur épée, ce que fit aussi Arya. Saphira se posa alors que Nasuada et les généraux des Vardens approchèrent. Le tableau était beau et pourtant glacial. Nanciléa, avec à son coté Eragon, avait en face d'elle en demi-cercle des elfes épées au clair. L'espionne n'avait point cillé devant leur comportement, Eragon ne comprenait pas. Le visage habituellement sans émotion d'Arya représentait à cet instant la haine à l'état pure, elle s'approcha de l'espionne, prête à la tuer en un coup d'épée. Son épée rencontra celle de Nancy avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu réagir. La haine et la tristesse se reflétaient dans les yeux de la princesse, aucune émotion dans les yeux de celle qui venait de sauver la vie du dragonnier.  
>- Je ne veux pas me battre, dit Nanciléa d'une voix calme et posée.<br>- Tant mieux, car moi je veux te tuer, cracha la princesse avec une voix pleine de rancœur que ne connaissait pas le dragonnier.  
>Les autres elfes s'approchèrent de leur princesse, leurs épées levées. Les visages de chacun des protagonistes étaient méconnaissables ; ils voulaient véritablement la tuer. Arya recula avant de réattaquer, accompagnée de ses frères. Eragon se jeta entre eux et Nanciléa.<br>- Non, dit-il d'une voix forte.  
>- Va-t-en, lui ordonna Arya les dents serrées.<br>Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens, mais Eragon était incapable de comprendre ce regard.  
>- Ce n'est pas ton affaire, Argetlam, laisse nous passer, lui dit un elfe, dont la voix n'était pas celle mélodieuse des elfes, mais plutôt une voix basse et dure.<br>- Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend, mais vous ne la tuerez pas, elle est sous ma protection, répondit le dragonnier d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
>Nasuada se mit à côté de lui, devant Nanciléa en ajoutant :<br>- Et sous la mienne, jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre.  
>- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, cria Arya en le prenant par la bras, le poussant de la trajectoire de l'épée qu'elle avait lancé sur l'espionne des Vardens.<br>Celle-ci l'esquiva en majorité, mais une égratignure sur son cou apparut. Eragon attrapa Arya par le bras après avoir vu que l'épée n'avait pas fait de mal, et la força à le regarder :  
>- Tu as perdu la tête ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Cria-t-il.<br>Sans lui accorder un regard, elle se dégagea de son emprise et s'éloigna à pas rapides, suivit par les elfes qui avaient rengainés leur épée.


	10. Croire ou ne pas croire?

_**Chapitre 10 : Croire ou ne pas croire.**_

Le silence était absolu sur la colline, à cet instant précis. Personne ne comprenait la réaction des elfes, et tant par crainte que par stupeur, personne n'osait faire un bruit, un geste. Ils étaient là, chefs, rois, capitaines, dragonnier et dragonne, silencieux sur une colline, à quelques mètres seulement des corps sans vie des soldats qui avaient péri lors de la bataille. Eragon ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier le regard que lui avait lancé Arya, et qui le troublait. Non, décidemment, il ne comprenait pas. Roran, lui, voyait son presque frère aussi perturbé que lui. Nasuada portait sur Nanciléa un regard interrogatif, alors qu'au même moment, Orik était pensif ; il n'avait jamais vu Arya comme cela depuis les dizaines d'années qu'il la connaissait. Tous étaient troublé tourna la tête vers Nanciléa. Celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette colline, sauf pour éviter l'épée d'Arya, qui était maintenant plantée à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Elle leva sa main, murmura quelques mots en ancien langage qu'il n'entendit pas pour se guérir, puis se déplacement doucement et, majestueusement, elle se retourna et ramena l'épée de la princesse des elfes. Elle la tendit au dragonnier avec un maigre sourire.

- Tu devrais la lui rendre, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, qui pourtant ne comportait aucune émotion, une voix dragonnier hocha la tête, ne la quittant pas des yeux. - Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il dans un ne répondit pas, laissant le silence s'allonger dans le temps.

Nasuada se mit à côté du dragonnier, regardant elle aussi l'espionne, d'un regard pénétrant.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire cela, mais comprenez bien qu'au moment où vous avez arrêté Arya, vous vous êtes opposés à tous les elfes, leur dit Nancy. Je n'avais pas besoin de protection, et du fait de votre intervention, vous allez maintenant devoir faire face à la plupart des elfes, qui attendent le moindre signe de défaillance de votre part pour attaquer.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi cela, Nanciléa ? demanda Nasuada d'une voix autoritaire, malgré la formule utilisé. Nanciléa la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que les elfes croient sur moi, Nasuada, lui répondit-elle avec une voix toujours douce. Cela fait plus d'un demi-siècle que j'essaie d'éviter Arya lorsque je suis chez les Vardens, malheureusement, je savais qu'un jour, cela ne serait plus possible. Et ce jour-là est arrivé. Tu as dit que j'avais ta protection jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre, redit leur en spécifiant bien qu'il pourront faire ce qu'ils voudront de moi après. C'est le seul moyen qu'il y a pour que les elfes soient toujours à vos côtés pendant cette guerre. Le seul.

- Mais que veulent-ils te faire, demanda Eragon, qui ne comprenait plus l'espionne qui se tenait devant elle, celle-ci éclata de rire

. - D'après ce que tu as vu, à ton avis que veulent-ils me faire? , d'une voix plus sérieuse, elle continua : - Je vous laisse, mon cheval m'attend de l'autre côté de la elle partit, un sourire sans humour sur les lèvres, qui ne l'avait quitté depuis la dernière question du dragonnier.

Les autres restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes sur cette colline, observant l'espionne descendre avec la grâce des elfes. Pour ensuite chacun leur tour, la suivre dans la descente de la colline, rejoignant les tâches qui les attendaient. Les minutes passèrent, seuls les bruits de pas troublaient le silence environnant. Une fois les bruits de pas éloignés, seuls Nasuada, Saphira et Eragon se trouvaient encore sur le haut de la colline. Ce fut la dragonne qui la première rompit ce silence, en partageant ses réflexions avec les deux êtres qui l'entouraient.

« - Je ne vois qu'une seule chose qui ait pu mettre les elfes dans un tel état. »

Nasuada et Eragon la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, prouvant qu'elle avait toute leur attention.

Elle reprit donc : « - Elle a du tuer un elfe, un elfe important même, je pense. »

Eragon fronça les sourcils. C'était tout à fait possible, mais pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait.

- Pourquoi a-t-elle dit « ce que les elfes croient sur moi » ? Cela veut-il dire qu'elle ne l'a pas tué, mais que les elfes en sont persuadés, si c'est bien la mort d'un elfe qui les fait réagir comme ça? Réfléchit le dragonnier tout haut.

- C'est possible, répondit Nasuada, qui avait suivit sa réflexion.

« - C'est à quoi je pensais, ajouta Saphira. »

Les secondes passèrent, silencieuses, où les trois compagnons essayèrent de démêler ce nœud de complications qui était apparu. Le calme résonnait dans la ville à présent, les Vardens commençaient déjà à réparer le plus urgent avant la nuit, installant également les tentes sur une colline en face de celle où ils étaient. L'herbe était d'un vert pâle brillant contrastant avec les yeux émeraudes d'Arya qu'avaient vu Eragon, et qui avaient presque viré au noir quelques minutes auparavant. Le ciel, lui, était d'un bleu pâle se mélangeant superbement bien avec le bleu saphir des écailles de Saphira. Puis, troublant ce moment calme, Nasuada reprit la parole :

- De toutes façons, connaissant Nancy, nous n'aurons pas de réponses sans parler aux elfes. Je vais y aller maintenant, j'ai plusieurs choses à faire.

- Veux-tu que l'on t'aide? Demanda le dragonnier, le plus serviablement possible.

- Non, non, reposez-vous, allez voir les elfes, faites ce que vous voulez, Eragon, Saphira. Par contre il faudra que l'on parle, Eragon, lui répondit Nasuada.

- Je suis toujours là pour toi chef des Vardens afficha un sourire puis, leur souhaitant une bonne fin de journée, elle descendit de la colline pour rejoindre Belatona. Le dragonnier et la dragonne restèrent,eux, quelques minutes de plus, silencieux avant de s'envoler dans le ciel de la liberté.

- Va-t-en! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle était assise là, sur le haut d'une colline plus éloignée du camp, loin du bruit provoqué par les soldats vacants à leurs occupations. Le jour avait cédé sa place à une nuit profonde. Belle comme une étoile, assise à même le sol sur l'herbe verdoyante, Arya ne bougeait pas, ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard, avant de lancer cet ordre. Lui s'était arrêté à un mètre derrière elle, debout. Son épée pendait à sa ceinture, seule arme qu'il avait gardé. Ses yeux reflétaient une tristesse sans nom, comme ceux de la dragonne qui effectuait des cercles au-dessus d'eux, nerveusement. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé Arya à agir de la sorte, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans la vie privée de l'elfe, souvent si secrète.

- Arya.

Ce n'était là qu'un murmure dans l'air, une parole prononcée du bout des lèvres. Nanciléa n'était pas une menace, il le savait, il en était intimement persuadé, et il voulait le lui faire comprendre, mais elle ne semblait pas prête à l'entendre de cette oreille. Il avait passé la fin de l'après-midi à chercher la princesse, et ne l'avait trouvé que tardivement. Il avait vu le groupe des autres elfes présents aux alentours du camp, leur posant des questions, exigeant des réponses, mais même avec Saphira à ses côtés, il n'avait obtenu la moindre réponse, sauf une seule phrase qui revenait à chaque fois « Ce n'est pas à nous de répondre à vos questions. Si nous partageons tous le même sentiment, seule Arya Dröttingu pourra vous expliquer les raisons de notre comportement, si elle le souhaite. »

Saphira ne fut pas surprise par leur réponse, et dans un sens, Eragon non plus. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient là, voulant des réponses qu'ils savaient très dures à obtenir. Mais trop de choses dépendaient de cette alliance entre l'ensemble des peuples de l'Alageasia. Les querelles, quelles qu'elles soient, ne pouvaient perdurer, ou tous seraient perdus. Et il ne pouvait rester là voyant Arya dans cet état. La princesse des elfes ne se retourna pas.

- Va-t-en, lui dit-elle d'une voix plus dure et froide qu'il s'imaginait entendre.

Le dragonnier ferma les yeux et prit un longue respiration ; elle avait besoin d'aide, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle éloignerait toute aide le plus loin possible, s'enfermant sur elle-même.

- Non.

Un simple mot qu'il prononça avec assurance, mais sans se montrer pressant. Un mot qui voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Non, il ne partirait pas, non il ne la laisserait pas, jamais. Non, il ne ferait pas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il voulait l'aider et il le ferait quelqu'en soit le prix. Il s'avança puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Il pouvait ainsi la voir parfaitement. Elle était assise en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux clos. Une légère trace rouge sur ses joues était le seul vestige des larmes qu'elle avait sûrement versé après l'accident. Il porta ensuite son regard en face de lui. La princesse avait un don pour trouver des endroits magnifiques, pensa le dragonnier. Il se rappelait de la clairière près de Feinster, où il l'avait trouvée en pleurs. Cette magnifique forêt et maintenant cette colline, dont la vue était à couper le souffle. En bas de la colline, un peu plus au sud, se trouvait la citadelle de Belatona, tandis qu'en face de lui, il pouvait voir le lac Leona dans toute sa splendeur. Les étoiles et la lune se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau, le ciel était au dessus et en dessous du dragonnier. Plus loin, on pouvait distinguer les premiers contreforts de la Crête, majestueux et pourtant terrifiants. C'était beau. Il se sentait bien.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Quatre mots prononcés par Arya, alors que Saphira se posait derrière eux. La magnifique dragonne s'allongea et posa sa tête à côté de son dragonnier, qui se mit à caresser son museau. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre eux, ils étaient reliés, ils ne pouvaient le nier, et leurs pensées étaient mêlées sans qu'ils s'en soient vraiment rendus compte. Leurs consciences semblaient de plus en plus indissociables.

- Si tu ne m'explique pas, comment veux-tu que je comprenne? Demanda doucement Eragon.

Laissant quelques secondes passer, il ajouta d'une voix toujours très douce.

- Arya que s'était-il passé?

Elle ne répondit pas, laissant le silence qui les entourait devenir pesant. Ils regardaient devant eux, sûrement ce lac étoilé, ou peut-être le regardant sans le voir. Eragon caressait toujours doucement Saphira, alors qu'Arya, elle, se refusait d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis, dans un murmure presque religieux, la princesse des elfes se mit à parler.

- Pendant la dernière bataille sur les plaines d'Ilirea, aucun elfe n'a vu qui était le meurtrier de nos frères et sœurs, la cohue était totale, un véritable bain de sang. Au milieu de la bataille, une tempête s'est mise à souffler. Aucun dragonnier n'a pu y entrer, et c'est seulement quand elle s'est terminée qu'on a pu voir qui était à l'intérieur de cette tempête. Deux personnes se trouvaient là, elle et …

Mais avant qu'elle eut terminée, sa voix se brisa. Eragon, qui la regardait depuis le début de son récit, avait remarqué des larmes couler doucement sur ses joues. Saphira leva doucement son museau sur lequel était posée la main du dragonnier, l'invitant à intervenir. Après un bref coup d'œil dans les yeux de la dragonne, où il eut la confirmation qu'il devait agir, il entoura les épaules d'Arya avec un de ses bras. Elle se raidit puis, doucement, la princesse posa son front sur son épaule, permettant à Eragon de la serrer contre lui. Délicatement le dragonnier se mit à la bercer, silencieux, la laissant pleurer dans ses bras.

- Mon père.

Tel une brise légère, ces deux mots vinrent frapper les oreilles d'Eragon. Son père, le roi, telles furent les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Ils avaient été à peine susurrés mais ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme s'ils avaient été hurlés à pleins poumons. Il serra un peu plus fort Arya contre lui. Tout s'expliquait maintenant à ses yeux, la raison pour laquelle tous les elfes avaient réagit comme cela, pourquoi Arya, qui habituellement contrôlait ses émotions, avait failli tuer Nanciléa dans un excès de colère. Au bout de quelques minutes, Arya reprit doucement ses esprits et, toujours collée à Eragon, qui sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou, elle murmura :

- Personne n'a vu qui lui a porté le coup fatal mais, elle, elle était là, l'épée ensanglantée dans sa main, debout à côté de son corps, un visage fermé alors qu'elle s'est mise à courir au loin. Personne ne l'a revu depuis. Ma mère n'était pas là, et elle a voulu voir son visage, le visage de celle qui avait tué mon père. J'étais présente ce jour là, j'ai vu un des généraux faire un fairth d'elle, ce jour-là, à cinq ans je l'ai haï, j'ai haï ce visage, cette femme qui avait tué mon père.

Le silence revint. Arya n'avait pas bougé des bras d'Eragon et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire.

- Je te promets que ce crime ne restera pas impuni Arya. Seul cela permettra à tous les elfes de retrouver leur tranquillité d'esprit, te permettra à toi de faire ton deuil, même si rien ne pourra réparer un tel meurtre. Mais on a besoin d'elle dans l'immédiat, elle est la meilleure espionne que nous ayons, chuchota Eragon d'une voix triste. Après la guerre, Arya, après la guerre.

- Si on y arrive, murmura-t-elle.

Eragon ferma les yeux devant ces mots puis, doucement, s'allongea, desserrant ses bras pour laisser à Arya la possibilité de mettre fin à leur étreinte. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle resta dans ses bras et s'allongea avec lui. Il la regarda dans les yeux, des yeux émeraudes qui reflétaient à cet instant toute la tristesse qu'elle avait au plus profond d'elle-même, enfouie depuis sa plus tendre enfance. D'un geste maladroit, il remit une mèche de ses cheveux, aussi sombres que la nuit les entourant maintenant, derrière son épaule.

- Je suis là, Arya, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Saphira et moi seront toujours là pour toi, murmura le dragonnier alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses rêves éveillés prendre possession d'elle.

Eragon resta quelques instants à la regarder. Elle était merveilleuse ainsi, assoupie dans ses bras. Une beauté digne d'une déesse, tellement innocente, tellement pure. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais alors qu'elle dormait dans ses bras, il ne put s'imaginer la vie sans elle, comme il ne pouvait s'imaginer la vie sans Saphira. Toutes les deux faisaient parti de son existence. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa doucement plonger à son tour dans ses rêves éveillés. Il laissa uniquement une dernière pensée filtrer dans son esprit:

« - Nanciléa a-t-elle vraiment tué Evandar ? »

Saphira releva la tête en percevant cette pensée. Elle entoura ses deux plus chers amis et les protégea grâce à son aile. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'endormit en laissant elle aussi s'envoler ses interrogations.

« - Croire ou ne pas croire qu'elle l'a fait, là est bien le coeur du problème, petit homme. Dors maintenant, il sera toujours temps d'y penser demain. »


	11. Une chaîne de briser

_**Chapitre 11 : Une chaîne de briser …**_

Le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon, mais aujourd'hui, elle ne le regardait pas, préférant lui tourner le dos. Non, aujourd'hui, ses yeux ne remerciaient pas le destin de lui donner une nouvelle journée à vivre. Aujourd'hui elle observait une dragonne allongée sur une colline. Nanciléa était là, debout, alors que tout le monde dormait encore à cette heure matinale, elle, seule parmi ce monde, seule dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Ses yeux n'avaient cillé, ils étaient posés sur le haut de la colline d'à côté. Une main sur son épée, l'autre pendant à son côté, elle était immobile telle une statue de marbre. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, contrairement à ses yeux qui en étaient remplis. Ses habits, d'un bleu océan rappelant ses yeux, se confondaient avec le ciel clair derrière elle. La journée était belle, aucun nuage à l'horizon. Pourtant l'orage n'était pas encore passé, elle le savait. Le tonnerre s'était fait entendre, les éclairs avaient été vus, mais l'orage n'était pas encore survenu. La dragonne avait remarqué la présence de l'espionne, et elle en était certaine, cela ne tarderait pas avant qu'elle lui parle. Personne ne peut cacher quelque chose à un dragon, cependant elle le faisait pour leur bien, pour leur liberté. Un jour, elle le savait, pouvoir leur cacher deviendrait chimère mais ils étaient déjà des prisonniers sans chaînes et elle voulait en ajouter d'autres le plus tard possible. La dragonne ne s'était pas levée, refusant d'imiter le soleil, pour une raison qui lui décrocha un petit sourire. Saphira laissait son dragonnier profiter du moment présent, cet instant où il avait la princesse des elfes au creux de ses bras. « - Je devrais sûrement être surprise de te voir là, pourtant je ne le suis pas. »Il s'agissait là des mots qu'elle attendait, les mots de la dragonne qui venaient s'enivrer dans son esprit. Des mots qui d'ailleurs surprirent Nanciléa, laquelle s'attendait à des questions, de la haine, ou toute autre chose bien différente de cette simple affirmation. Elle ne voulait lui donner les raisons de sa présence, dont elle ne savait rien. Elle lui répondit alors une phrase qui aurait stupéfié n'importe quel elfe : « - Si tu n'es pas surprise de ma présence en ces lieux, pourquoi penses-tu que tu devrais l'être? »Aucun elfe n'aurait osé manquer de respect à ce point à un dragon mais était-elle encore une elfe à part entière? Saphira releva la tête, sa bouche se courbant dans une sorte de sourire. Elle paraissait plus amusée par la réponse de l'espionne qu'en colère, ou même vexée. « - J'ai l'impression que c'est un dragon qui m'a répondu, lui dit Saphira. Pourquoi donc ai-je dit cela? Une bonne question, s'ajoutant aux nombreuses autres que tu as fait sonner dans ma tête, Nanciléa. » L'espionne baissa la tête, ne quittant pas le sourire qu'elle abordait. Et sur un ton un tant soit peu ironique, elle répondit à la dragonne : « - Crois-le ou non mais, je suis le plus sincèrement désolée que mon humble personne puisse provoquer ce dérangement chez un être aussi merveilleux que toi. »L'amusement de la dragonne était maintenant bien perceptible dans son esprit. Elle s'excusait comme un elfe, malgré tout l'arrogance des humains était bien là, sans être clairement affichée. Elle s'excusait sans être désolée. Elle caressait ses écailles dans le bon sens, sans s'en cacher. « - J'aimerai croire que tu es désolée, mais malheureusement je n'y arrive pas, lui annonça Saphira amusée. » « - Il ne suffit pas de croire, il faut savoir. » L'amusement qui régnait jusqu'à présent disparu aussitôt, le sérieux reprenant sa place. Saphira reprit la parole après quelques minutes de silence. « - Les elfes le croient mais ils ne savent pas. Nous laisseras-tu vraiment savoir ou resteras-tu aussi vague que tu l'es encore en ce moment même? » « - Nasuada demande votre présence une heure après le lever du soleil, répondit Nanciléa. » Elle ne regardait plus la dragonne, préférant poser ses yeux sur le soleil qui se levait. Les couleurs chaudes de cette étoile se mélangeaient aux couleurs froides du ciel, le spectacle était splendide comme à chaque fois. « - Tu détournes la conversation, Nanciléa, commenta la dragonne d'une voix calme. » « - Le savoir est parfois une chose terrible, Saphira, nous le savons toutes les deux, affirma l'espionne d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle en avait fait tristement l'expérience. » « - Mais il est aussi la source de bien des bonheurs, contra Saphira. Même si le terrible est là ne crois-tu pas que les elfes ont le droit de savoir, le droit de finir leur deuil? » « - Le deuil sera terminé le jour où Galbatorix mourra, ça je ne le crois pas, je le sais, affirma l'espionne d'une voix d'où ne perçait aucune émotion. » « - Tu ne répondras pas. » Ces quatre mots résumèrent les longues phrases qui furent prononcées auparavant. Non, elle ne répondra pas, elle ne dirait rien, du moins jusqu'à ce que Galbatorix ne soit plus. Elle secoua la tête, confirmant les mots de Saphira. Chacun a ses secrets, mais Nanciléa n'était faite que de ça, pire que tous les elfes réunis, elle avait autant de secrets que d'hommes tournant la tête à son passage. Le silence s'en suivit, un silence plein de questions sans réponses, plein de doutes sans certitudes. Qui était vraiment Nanciléa ? Telle fut la question qui surplombait les autres dans l'esprit de la dragonne. Un simple nom, un simple visage qui, elle le savait maintenant, n'étaient pas les siens. Mais il y avait ce sentiment qui la perturbait, un sentiment de protection, comme si à elle seule, Nanciléa arrivait à faire que le monde soit plus paisible. Elle était la clé, mais la clé de quoi? « - Gardienne. »Un seul mot qui résonnait dans sa tête, prononcé par son maître. Il était sortit de son deuil pendant quelques secondes pour dire ce simple mot, qui apportait pourtant plus de questions qu'il n'éclaircissait la situation. Saphira voulut parler à Glaedr mais l'ancien dragon était à nouveau reparti dans sa léthargie. Que voulu-t-il dire par ce mot? Parlait-il de Nanciléa? Mais de quoi serait-elle la Gardienne? Des tas de questions s'entremêlaient dans l'esprit de la dragonne, alors qu'elle suivait des yeux Nanciléa qui redescendait la colline.

Eragon se réveilla doucement avec les pensées confuses qui tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de sa compagne. Il essaya de savoir ce qui se passait mais n'arriva à rien d'autre qu'à avoir un mal de crâne. Il grimaça et coupa sa connexion avec Saphira. Ouvrant les yeux, il reprit conscience avec la réalité et sa grimace se transforma en sourire. Voilà une nouvelle nuit que la princesse des elfes avait dormi dans ses bras, il se sentait paisible. Et elle aussi paraissait paisible. Il ne bougea pas souriant comme un idiot, jouant avec ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien, la guerre, il la gagnerait, quitte à partir sur le champ à Uru'baen pour tuer Galbatorix. Il voulait juste qu'ils soient, tous les deux, comme cela pour toujours. Deux ans auparavant un toujours ne pouvait exister pour le simple garçon de ferme qu'il était se limitant juste à la durée de sa vie, mais maintenant, pour le dragonnier ce toujours signifiait l'éternité. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, quoiqu'elle puisse faire, il savait que l'amour qu'il avait pour la femme qui dormait dans ses bras était sincère et fort. Il l'aimait, tel était la pure et dure vérité, une vérité qui le faisait sourire aujourd'hui, une vérité qui l'avait fait pleurer après le Serment du Sang.

« - Bonjour Petit Homme, lui dit la partenaire de son cœur. »

« - Bonjour Saphira, lui répondit Eragon ouvrant totalement leur lien, comment vas-tu? J'ai trouvé tes pensées bien confuses ce matin. »

« - C'est qu'elles y étaient, lui affirma la dragonne d'un ton pragmatique, puis elle dévia la conversation. Nasuada a demandé une réunion une heure après le lever du soleil et cette heure est à moitié entamé, Petit Homme. »

Le dragonnier semblait étonné de l'information de Saphira. Elle lui répondit en lui montrant tout ce qui c'était passé pendant la matinée avec Nanciléa. Il comprit ainsi pourquoi les pensées de sa partenaire étaient aussi troublées ce matin car maintenant des questions tourbillonnés dans son esprit à lui aussi. Mais qui était-elle donc et pourquoi Glaedr était-il intervenu pour après disparaître? Avant qu'il puisse prononcer une seule parole, il sentit Arya bouger dans ses bras. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres même si ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. Arya ouvra les yeux, et se redressa lentement pour croiser le regard et le sourire lumineux du dragonnier. Son esprit était tranquille, se réveiller dans cette situation était merveilleux, ses lèvres se dessinèrent en un sourire vrai qui fit sauté un battement de cœur à Eragon. Puis quittant les yeux du dragonnier, elle s'assit et s'étira alors que Saphira se leva. Eragon ne quitta lui pas des yeux la princesse pendant qu'elle s'étira et se leva. Arya sentant un regard sur elle alors qu'elle remettait son épée sur le côté se retourna vers lui. Eragon détourna la tête, Arya afficha un petit sourire espiègle.

« - Si vous voulez bien arrêter ce jeu vous deux. Je vous rappelle que Nasuada a demandé une réunion dans un quart d'heure, dit Saphira interrompant cet instant qui devenait gênant pour le dragonnier et amusant pour la princesse. »

Se levant, Eragon suivit Arya qui descendait la colline pour se rendre à la tente de Nasuada alors que la dragonne saphir s'envola au dessus d'eux.

Quand les deux Tueurs d'Ombre entrèrent dans la tente rouge, ils furent surpris de ne trouver que Nasuada qui les attendait. La tente paraissait vide à ce moment-là, une table, des chaises, des meubles, un miroir étaient les seules choses qui accompagnaient la fille d'Ajihad.

- Asseyez-vous, leur dit Nasuada souriante, cette réunion est privée.

Les deux elfes s'avancèrent et prirent les deux chaises les plus proches d'elle alors que Saphira posa sa tête sur le sol de la tente. Se tournant vers Eragon, elle commença son discours :

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Eragon. Tu étais un jeune dragonnier sans véritable formation quand tu m'as faite un serment, un jeune homme faisant des erreurs et qui avait besoin d'un guide. Aujourd'hui, non seulement, tu n'es plus ce jeune homme fonceur mais tu es devenu un grand dragonnier qui prend des décisions et qui les assume, tu es maintenant le chef des dragonniers. Un dragonnier est symbole de liberté, non? Mais comment peut-il être ce symbole s'il n'est pas vraiment libre ? Eragon, en ce jour, je ne suis plus ton chef, en ce jour je te redonne ce que je n'aurai jamais dû te prendre même si je ne regrette pas cette décision qui était d'ailleurs la seule, en ce jour, j'espère que la liberté que je te rends ne t'empêchera pas d'aider les Vardens dans cette guerre, de ne pas nous abandonner. Et que l'amitié qu'il y a entre nous perdurera.

Le silence se fit dans la tente. Saphira et Arya n'avaient pas bougé d'un fils, n'étant pas le moins du monde surprises par cela. Après tout, elles estimaient Nasuada et savaient qu'elle prendrait les bonnes décisions, et cela prouvait qu'elles n'avaient pas tord. Eragon, lui, était bouche bée. Le fait que Nasuada le libère de son serment était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait en entrant dans cette tente. Il regardait cette chef qui n'avait que deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Elle était une magnifique jeune femme, il comprenait mieux les paroles qu'avaient prononcées Murtagh il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait un aura de puissance et de commandement qui était bien rare et qui lui rappelait une certaine princesse. Le dragonnier regarda tour à tour Arya et Nasuada, elles étaient si semblables et pourtant si différentes, orphelines toutes les deux de leurs pères, possédant une mère qu'elles ne connaissaient pas ou peu, puissantes, très jeunes pour leur peuple, et ayant des tas de décisions a prendre, toutes les deux si peu ouvertes sur leurs sentiments même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Nasuada. Une note mentale de Saphira le ramena à la réalité alors que Nasuada et Arya le regardaient maintenant intensément attendant une réponse.

- Je suis honoré que tu m'estimes autant Nasuada, et pour ma part je t'estime tout autant. La liberté que tu me donnes ne change en rien ce que je veux. Je veux tuer le roi et accompagner les Vardens et tous les peuples de l'Alageasia. Tu es mon ami et j'espère que tu le resteras aussi.

Par ces mots simples, il la rassurait, il lui disait une simple vérité qui était là. Nasuada se leva en souriant et tendit la main. Eragon, lui, s'agenouilla par terre et lui présenta son épée à plat sur ses mains tendues. Elle la prit et la posant sur les épaules du dragonnier, elle dit :

- Eragon, je te connais depuis maintenant un an, tu m'as donné ta confiance alors qu'on ne se connaissait à peine, tu m'as donné ton allégeance et offert ton épée. Aujourd'hui, je te la redonne, puisse que toi, mon unique, dernier et ancien vassal soit aussi libre que le vent et que ton épée mette fin à la souffrance et la tyrannie de Galbatorix. Relève toi et marche en homme libre et en chef des dragonnier que tu es.

Puis souriante, Nasuada rendit Brisingr à Eragon qui se releva lui aussi souriant avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci, lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille, merci d'être ce que tu es.

- Et merci à toi de m'avoir libérer, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, merci d'être cette jeune femme que j'admire.

- Il n'y a pas que moi que tu admire, lui dit-elle si bas qu'Eragon, même avec ses sens accrus, eut peine à entendre alors que Nasuada mit fin à l'étreinte.

Il rougit de ses paroles quand il comprit qu'elle faisait référence à Arya et à l'amour qu'il lui portait.

« - Tu croyais vraiment qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Rigola Saphira avant de rire de son rire si particulier attirant le regard d'Arya , les sourcils froncés, qui n'avait pas remarqué les dernières paroles prononcées alors que Nasuada accompagnait Saphira dans son rire. »

Eragon, vexé, se rassit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés. Arya le regardait maintenant d'un regard pénétrant qu'il savait exiger une réponse.

- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir, lui dit-il d'une voix quelconque.

Arya le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard. Pendant ce temps là, Nasuada qui s'était ressaisit, avait ,elle aussi, repris sa place sur sa chaise. Le silence se fit, amical, plein de complicité. Les minutes passèrent, Eragon perdit son air vexé pour afficher un visage joyeux, Arya semblait détendue, même si aucune émotion se lisait sur son visage à part peut-être une réflexion profonde.

- Nasuada, j'ai une question qui ne veut sortir de mon esprit depuis quelques temps déjà, comment sais-tu qui est ma mère? Demanda Arya dans un murmure même si la tente était à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes depuis que le Du Vrangr Gata l'avait insonorisée pour maintenir les réunions secrètes.

Nasuada regarda l'elfe les sourcils froncés.

- Elle me l'a dit elle-même, ou plutôt cela lui a échappé, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus dure. Et Orik m'en avait fait part en revenant d'Ellesméra. J'aurai préféré que tu m'annonces toi-même que l'ambassadrice que tu es et en fait la princesse des elfes.

Arya se crispa, le dos droit, et avec une voix froide elle répondit :

- J'avais mes raisons.

- Mon père était-il au courant ? Demanda Nasuada sans tenir compte du manque de réponses d'Arya.

- Seul Brom était au courant hors de la forêt de mon peuple, dit-elle d'un ton sans timbre.

Les deux femmes se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux, se confrontant avec des regards furieux. Eragon, lui, les regardait sans oser intervenir, ne voulant s'attirer les foudres d'une ou l'autre des jeunes femmes. Saphira de son côté avait l'air de s'amuser de la fureur qui émanait d'elles. Des fois, le dragonnier ne comprenait vraiment pas l'humour de sa dragonne.

- En parlant de secret, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais su pour cette espionne que tu engages? Demanda Arya d'une voix froide en se levant.

- Elle n'est pas sous mes ordres, et je croyais que tu le savais, la contra Nasuada d'un voix où perçait la colère alors qu'elle s'était elle aussi levé faisant face à Arya.

- Ni toi, ni ton père ne me l'avait dit et je ne l'ai jamais vu chez les Vardens. Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance?

- C'est Brom qui a recommandé Nanciléa à mon père et il avait confiance en Brom. Elle a fait ses preuves et acquit ma confiance.

Elles criaient maintenant toutes les deux et même si Arya s'était figé pendant une seconde après avoir entendu la phrase de Nasuada, elle continua sur le même ton.

- Elle mérite de mourir autant que Galbatorix.

- Elle ne mourra pas tant qu'elle sera sous ma protection et cela jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

- Elle ne mérite pas ta protection ni ta confiance.

Cette phrase fut dite avec rage alors qu'Arya se détourna.

- Peut-être , peut-être pas mais elle les a au même titre que toi, dit Nasuada d'un voix plus calme en se rasseyant.

Arya commença à avancer vers la sortie sans regarder en arrière mais Eragon qui avait été prévenu par Saphira qu'elle réagirait comme cela, se plaça entre la sortie et elle. La princesse le regarda furieusement.

« - La colère ne résout rien, Arya, lui dit la dragonne, et tu le sais autant que moi. Nanciléa ne fera de mal à personne de notre côté au cours de cette guerre, je te le promets. Après tu feras ce que tu veux d'elle. »

- Ne prononce pas ce nom, lui lança-t-elle du venin dans la voix.

- Arya, je t'ai fait une promesse hier, et je compte la tenir, affirma Eragon d'une voix douce. S'il te plaît, mettons de côté cette histoire, c'est Galbatorix qui doit être tuer pour l'instant. Il ne sert à rien de compromettre nos chances pour une seule personne.

Un silence se fit, personne ne bougea. Arya, les poings serrés et les yeux fermés , se tenait debout droite comme une statue devant Eragon. Nasuada, toujours assise, avait le visage entre les mains. Eragon, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux celle qu'il aimait. Saphira regardait tour à tour Arya et Nasuada. Les secondes passèrent se transformant en minutes avant que Nasuada, relevant la tête, déclara :

- Je suis désolée, Arya, je n'aurai jamais dû te parler comme cela sur ta position même si je ne comprends pas vraiment tes raisons.

L'elfe ouvrit les yeux et la regarde. Elle hocha la tête puis confia :

- Mes paroles étaient déplacées, la colère a pris le dessus et je m'en excuse, Nasuada.

- Alors n'en parlons plus, termina-t-elle.

Arya hocha la tête et Eragon eut un sourire qu'abordèrent les deux femmes quand Saphira leur dit :

« - Tu as bien agis, mon Petit, calmer la colère de deux femmes n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »


	12. Quelle est la fin de cette histoire?

_Bonjour à tous voici le chapitre 12. _

_Mais avant réponse aux commenteurs que je remercie beaucoup : _

_ J'essaye de mettre beaucoup de soin sur la relation E/A et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Par contre le rapprochement entre Angela et Nancy je ne l'avais moi même pas fait et c'est vrai qu'on pourrait le faire et moi aussi je l'aime bien ce personnage quand à savoir si elle l'a tué ou pas telle est la question mais bon croire et savoir est-ce la même chose? (indice : Brom lui a toujours fait confiance et Oromis et Glaerdr aussi) Et on en apprendra plus au fur et à mesure sur Nanciléa..._

_holly Merci beaucoup et la suite la voilà! :D_

_Et pour tous les autres qui lisent qui apprécient et qui commentent bonne suite et bonne lecture et merci d'être là! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong>__** Quelle est la fin de cette histoire?**_

- Dame-qui-marche-la-nuit, Nanciléa veut vous voir, annonça un urgal à l'entrée de la tente et qui faisait parti des maintenant connus Faucons de la Nuit.

A l'entente du nom de l'espionne qui avait été le sujet d'une dispute quelques instants plus tôt, un silence s'installa. Arya raidit à l'extrême avait sa main gauche crispée sur son épée prête à la sortir. Nasuada reprit contenance et après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la princesse, elle répondit de la laisser passer. Sans attendre, l'espionne entra d'un pas rapide et entama :

- Nasuada, le gouverneur s'est …

En plein milieu de sa phrase elle s'interrompit remarquant la présence du dragonnier et de la princesse.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vérifié ? Se réprimanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible pour les elfes.

Puis reprenant son aplomb, elle regarda droit dans les yeux de Nasuada faisant fis de ce qui l'entourait et continua dans une voix dénudée d'émotion :

- Le gouverneur s'est enfui accompagné d'une vingtaine de soldats et de deux magiciens vers Dras-Leona . Ils sont partis à cheval, la nuit juste avant notre arrivée d'après ce que j'ai entendu. Je crains qu'on ne puisse les rattraper.

Un léger silence se fit avant que Nasuada commente la nouvelle :

- Ce qui nous fait deux magicien en plus à combattre à Dras-Leona.

Nancy hocha la tête, les yeux toujours sur Nasuada.

- As-tu besoin d'autres choses? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, déclara la chef des Vardens.

- Bien, bonne journée à toi alors.

Puis elle baissa la tête légère, signe de respect de sa part, se retourna vers la porte en saluant de la tête le dragonnier et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où elle allait franchir la porte, Nasuada lui demanda :

- Que vas-tu faire?

L'espionne se retourna, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je reste. Je vais sûrement aider à reconstruire un peu et essayer d'éviter …

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais le léger regard qu'elle lança à Arya, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée la main toujours sur le pommeau de son épée, et la perte de son sourire ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa fin.

- Il faudrait mieux pour toi.

Ces quelques mots susurrés dans l'air provenaient d'Arya qui regardait maintenant l'espionne avec des yeux de haine.

« Décidément Arya n'arrive pas à cacher ses émotions autour de Nanciléa, pensa le dragonnier. »

L'espionne porta sur Arya le regard résolu de celle qui sait ce qui se passera et qui affrontera ce futur sans se retourner. A ce moment-là, alors que son regard se portait d'Arya à Nanciléa, le dragonnier remarqua une fine cicatrice à l'endroit même où hier, l'épée d'Arya l'avait touchée.

« Mais pourquoi donc l'a-t-elle laissé? Fut la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit alors que Nanciléa sortait de la tente. »

Le soleil disparaissait doucement à l'horizon devant les yeux de la dragonne bleue qui comme tous les jours, regardait le soleil se coucher et se lever. Pendant ce temps, son dragonnier gambadait les rues de Belatona. Depuis la fin de sa discussion avec Nasuada et Arya et le passage éclair de Nanciléa, Eragon avait aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait à la reconstruction, à la guérison des blessés et partout où on avait besoin de lui, maintenant que tout le monde était parti manger et se préparait à dormir, il marchait tranquillement dans les rues. La prise de Belatona n'avait pas fait autant de dégâts que celle de Feinster, il avait donc plutôt aider à guérir les blessés qu'à vraiment reconstruire la ville. Il s'arrêta devant un bâtiment qui n'avait dû être utilisé depuis plusieurs années vu son délabrement ajouté aux planches cloués sur tous les accès. Devant lui, pourtant, se trouvait un attroupement d'enfants qui devaient avoir entre cinq et quinze ans et qui étaient assis en cercle autour d'un petit feu de camps. Doucement, attendri par ce spectacle qui lui rappelait Carvahall et les fois où Brom racontait ces histoires, il approcha. L'entendant arriver, les enfants levèrent tous la tête et trois garçons, qui semblait être les plus âgés, se levèrent et se mirent derrière le feu alors que les petits se recoupèrent derrière eux. Eragon eut un léger sourire devant cet acte de protection. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres des trois garçons, seul le feu faisait obstacle, et dit d'une voix douce :

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous savez.

Après un léger silence où tous les enfants regardèrent le dragonnier sans bouger, un des trois garçons, un grand blond aux yeux bleus à la carrure de forgeron et qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans, demanda d'une voix qui se voulait sûre :

- Tu es le dragonnier.

Cette phrase était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation et Eragon hocha la tête.

- Oui, je suis bien Eragon.

Cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas le grand blond mais un autre des trois garçon de la première ligne, qui était lui, un peu plus petit avec des cheveux d'un roux qui faisait penser à Eragon à ceux de Katrina.

- Tu as tué les hommes mauvais qui se disaient magiciens mais tu as aussi tués nos familles!

Son ton balançait entre l'émerveillement et la colère, entre la tristesse et la joie. Eragon, lui, le regarda d'un œil triste :

- Et j'en suis terriblement désolé, moi aussi je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on perd un proche. Rien ne peut le remplacer.

Les trois garçons se consultèrent du regard, devaient-ils faire confiance à cet homme qui avait tué tellement de monde? Ou devaient-ils s'enfuirent? Le grand blond regarda le dragonnier, il paraissait si jeune, un peu comme son grand frère, et pourtant, il y avait dans ses yeux une tristesse qui lui donnait un air bien vieux. Un jour, son père lui avait dit que la guerre faisait beaucoup de victimes et que malheureusement, on ne pouvait rien y faire, lui-même détester quand il devait tuer surtout pour un roi qu'il détestait. Ce dragonnier, cet Eragon était-il pareil, détester tuer mais pourtant obliger de le faire? Était-il obliger de tuer car il ne voulait pas laisser tomber ceux qui voyait en lui un sauveur du roi comme on entendait de plus en plus par ici? Ne quittant pas du regard le dragonnier, il abandonna peu à peu l'allure défensive qu'il avait pris à l'arrivée du dragonnier suivit de près par les deux autres garçons. Eragon remarquant leur changement de position, s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et demanda d'une voix clame et mélodieuse :

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, vos mères doivent être inquiètes non?

Le grand blond, qui devait être le chef d'après Eragon, lui jeta un dernier regard méfiant avant de lui aussi s'asseoir au sol. Regardant le dragonnier à travers les flammes, il répondit :

- Tous les soirs, le père de Orphan qui est ici, précisa-t-il en montrant un petit garçon châtain qui devait avoir cinq ou six ans, nous racontait une histoire avant que nos parents viennent nous chercher.

Après une courte pause, il finit en disant :

- Mais il n'est pas venu ni hier ni aujourd'hui, et le petit Orphan ne l'a pas vu, ma mère l'a recueilli depuis car sa mère est morte depuis des années.

Eragon n'eut aucun mal à savoir pourquoi il n'était pas venu laissant son fils orphelin. Il hocha la tête.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda le dragonnier au grand garçons blond.

- Epoptis.

- Un joli nom, sourit Eragon.

Pendant ce court instant les autres enfants s'étaient eux aussi assis tout autour du feu, Eragon remarqua que le jeune Orphan s'était assis juste à côté de lui.

- Raconte-nous une histoire, s'il te paît dragonnier, supplia Epoptis.

Eragon hésita pendant quelques secondes mais devant les yeux des enfants qui le suppliaient et les souvenirs de sa joie lorsque Brom leur racontait des histoires, il se décida. Se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, le dragonnier essaya de trouver une histoire à raconter.

Un jour, pendant sa formation chez les elfes, il se souvint d'avoir lu l'histoire d'un dragonnier humain qui était tombé amoureux d'une elfe. À l'époque cette histoire l'avait fait penser à sa propre histoire. Aujourd'hui, il remerciait le destin que la sienne ne soit pas aussi triste que celle de ce dragonnier qui avait coupé tout contact et avait vécu seul avec son dragon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tués tous les deux. L'auteur de cette histoire était l'elfe avec laquelle le dragonnier était tombé amoureux et le souvenir le plus perçant d'Eragon était cette dernière phrase qu'elle avait écrite : « J'espère qu'où que tu sois tu es heureux car en t'enfouissant dans l'amour que tu avais soi-disant pour moi, tu as renoncé à vivre vraiment alors que tu aurais pu voir qu'une femme était amoureuse de toi et qui était si proche sans que tu t'en rendes compte. » L'amour avait aveuglé ce dragonnier et pourtant lui, il le savait l'amour l'aidait à survivre, l'amour qu'il avait pour Saphira, pour Roran, Katrina et leur enfant à naître, pour Orik, pour Nasuada, pour toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdu et pour elle. Eragon ne réfléchit pas plus, son histoire il l'avait depuis le début, sa propre histoire qui après tout était merveilleuse malgré la tristesse constante. Après tout qui avait une histoire pareille à la sienne. Il n'était pas ce dragonnier qui s'était enfui, lui il était resté et il se servait de cet amour pour combattre. Prenant une longue inspiration, il commença cette histoire, son histoire.

- Il y a bien longtemps, dans un village près de la Crête naquit un garçon du nom de Lovesick. Quelques heures après sa naissance sa mère l'abandonna à son frère et sa femme. Il grandit doucement comme tous les garçons de son village entouré de l'amour de son oncle, de sa tante et de son cousin plus âgé que lui d'un an. Le destin sûrement s'acharna sur lui car il perdu sa tante alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Ainsi il vécut dans une ferme loin du village de son enfance avec son oncle et son cousin revenant au village par période pour rendre visite à ses amis ou encore à Bampas, le conteur du village. Dans l'année de ces quinze ans alors qu'il chassait dans la Crête, il découvrit une pierre d'un bleu magnifique. Mais cette pierre n'était pas ordinaire, non, c'était un œuf de dragon. La guerre faisait rage autour de lui, et cette dragonne donnait un espoir. Malheureusement, des créatures malfaisantes tuèrent l'oncle de Lovesick.

- Il était tout seul? Demanda une fille à la droite d'Eragon qui devait avoir huit ans.

- Oui et non, car il lui restait la belle dragonne qu'il nomma Zafeiria. Il s'enfuit de la ferme dans laquelle il avait vécu, avec Bampas, le conteur et sa dragonne. Tous les trois traquèrent les créatures maléfiques mais Bampas après lui avoir appris à être un dragonnier mourut en le sauvant. Lovesick s'en voulait beaucoup, bien des mois après il apprit que c'était son père.

- Lovesick avait toujours vécu à côté de son vrai père sans le savoir, remarqua Epoptis.

- Oui et la vie ne lui a pas donné la chance de l'appeler Père une seule fois.

Un silence suivit, Eragon rassemblait ses pensées alors qu'il remarqua que les familles des enfants arrivaient peu à peu.

- Il rencontra après son demi-frère même si encore une fois il ne le savait pas. Le destin s'est acharné à lui caché sa famille.

- Il avait la même mère ou le même père? Demanda un garçon d'une dizaine d'année.

- La même mère et alors que Bampas était un homme gentil le père du demi-frère à Lovesick était du côté des méchants. Reprenons l'histoire, Lovesick voyagea avec son demi-frère et sa dragonne pendant de longs mois et ensemble ilsl sauvèrent une elfe, une magnifique elfe qui était torturée. Lovesick la guérit et la ramena à son peuple alors que son demi-frère fut capturé par les méchants. L'elfe qu'il sauva s'appelait Loga et bien de mois après sa rencontre il découvrit qu'elle était une princesse et qu'elle avait plus de 100 ans. Mais pour lui cela ne changeait rien, elle était toujours Loga, cette femme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux.

- Lovesick l'épousa et ilsl eurent beaucoup d'enfants? Demanda un petit fille avait un grand sourire.

- Malheureusement pour Lovesick cela ne se passa pas comme ça. Loga ne croyait pas en l'amour de Lovesick. Pour elle il était trop jeune, il n'avait que 16 ans et ils avaient tous les deux trop de responsabilités. Mais cela n'empêcha pas leur amitié et ensemble ils tuèrent deux créatures des plus dangereuses de l'Alageasia. Et Lovesick rencontra de nombreuses personnes dont il s'attacha, qu'elles soient des nains, des humains et même des urgals pendant ses nombreux voyages qu'il fit seul ou accompagné de sa dragonne ou de Loga.

- Loga l'aimait-elle? Demanda le petit Orphan dans un murmure fatigué.

Eragon le regarda avec un sourire triste, si seulement il le savait.

- Personne ne le sait sauf elle-même, répondit-il d'une voix sans émotion comme il avait si souvent entendu chez Arya. Je vais vous raconter le moment où il lui a avoué son amour. Il était jeune, percé par l'amour. C'était une nuit magnifique, une nuit magique…

A ce moment-là, il parlait avec une émotion telle que les enfants et leurs parents le regardaient avec émerveillement mais quoiqu'il fasse pour ne pas y penser, quoiqu'il dise en changeant les noms et les mots dits, c'était son image à elle qui s'imposait dans son esprit. Elle qui avait depuis longtemps pris son cœur sans vraiment le savoir. Cette femme qui était aussi belle que les étoiles mais aussi mystérieuse que la nuit. Ce moment le hantait encore maintenant alors que tout c'était arrangé entre eux d'eux.

- … et après lui avoir dit tous ces mots qui lui brisèrent le cœur elle partit. Il resta dans cette clairière jusqu'au matin, ne s'arrêtant de pleurer. Sa dragonne essayait de mieux qu'elle put pour le réconforter. Au bout de plusieurs heures, il s'endormit enfin contre le ventre de sa dragonne. Il se réveilla le lendemain matin voulant s'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé mais il ne trouva pas Loga, elle était partit au combat sans même lui laisser la chance de s'excuser.

- Alors comment ils ont fait pour tuer les créatures maléfiques sans se voir et se parler? demanda un jeune soldat qui était apparu quelques minutes plutôt.

- Plusieurs semaines plus tard, il s'excusa quand il la trouva sur le champ de bataille et elle lui pardonna ces actions enfantines comme elle disait.

- Quelle est la fin de cette histoire? Demanda une voix d'homme.

Eragon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut interrompue par une voix mélodieuse qui répondit à sa place :

- Personne ne le sait à part le destin lui-même, peut-être.

La foule qui s'était amassé s'écarta laissant à Eragon l'espace pour voir cette femme adossée contre la façade d'une maison à seulement une demi-douzaine de mètres du feu et dont il aurait reconnu la voix n'importe où. Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête pour regarder les enfants cachant ses émotions derrière un sourire.

- Je vous raconterai un jour la fin de cette histoire, mais rappelez-vous, l'amour qu'avait Lovesick lui a permis de survivre à beaucoup de choses. Et peut-être qu'il a réussi à gagner le cœur de sa belle.

Le silence s'en suivit et les parents avec un sourire triste ramenaient leurs enfants chez eux. Eragon remarqua alors que le petit Orphan s'était endormi en prenant sa jambe pour coussin. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du petit orphelin cherchant en même temps Epoptis qui avait dit que sa mère l'avait pris en charge. Il le trouva bientôt en compagnie d'une femme qui était une des plus belles femmes humaines qu'il avait vu avec ses longs cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux un bleu aussi pur que l'océan qu'elle avait transmis à son fils. Doucement le dragonnier se leva en prenant le petit Orphan dans ses bras et se dirigea vers cette femme et Epoptis. Le voyant arrivé la femme se retourna et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui n'enlevait rien à sa beauté au contraire.

- C'est une bien belle et triste histoire que vous leur avez raconté, Tueur d'Ombre.

- Triste je ne suis pas sûr car après tout Lovesick a rencontré beaucoup de personnes qui comptent pour lui et dans un sens il est heureux même si il lui manquera toujours quelque chose, sourit Eragon.

- Et la fin sera peut-être belle après tout, ajouta cette femme.

- Peut-être, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Puis reprenant contenance il dit :

- D'après ce que m'a dit Epoptis, Orphan est orphelin et vous l'avez recueilli.

- Je ne pouvais le laisser dehors et ne vous inquiétez pas, je le garderai avec moi.

Doucement, elle prit le jeune Orphan dans ses bras. Eragon la remercia et lui donna une bourse plein d'or.

- ça ne peut remplacer ce qu'il a perdu mais cela peut au moins vous aider.

Les yeux de la mère d'Epoptis faisaient l'aller-retour entre Eragon et la bourse qui était posée sur Orphan se demandant si elle devait accepter ou non cet argent. Mais Eragon ajouta :

- Vous en avez plus besoin que moi, prenez-la vous avez une bouche en plus à nourrir maintenant.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, pour tout.

Le dragonnier baissa légèrement la tête puis Epoptis et sa mère portant Orphan s'enfoncèrent dans une ruelle. Tous les enfants étaient partis et avec eux les parents et les jeunes soldats qui étaient venus écouter son histoire. Il était maintenant seul avec le feu qui ne brûlait qu'à peine. Enfin pas vraiment seul, Arya qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son intervention s'était approché de lui et avait maintenant sa main sur l'épaule du dragonnier.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce jeune Orphan est orphelin Eragon, lui dit-elle.

- C'est peut-être moi qui est tué son père, murmura-t-il.

- Ou peut-être moi, ou Roran, ou un de tes gardes ou un Varden. On ne peut pas savoir et on ne peut pas réprimander.

Un silence suivit. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Arya enleva sa main de l'épaule d'Ergaon et dit une voix douce :

- Il faudrait mieux aller dormir, demain risque d'être chargé en réunion.

Eragon hocha la tête et commença à marcher suivit de la princesse.

- Une belle femme à qui tu as confié le petit, commenta Arya.

- Oui, murmura Eragon d'un ton peu convaincu.

Pour lui, elle surpassera sûrement toujours la beauté des autres femmes. Eragon jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Arya sachant très bien qu'elle voulait parler d'autre chose. L'elfe tourna la tête dans sa direction à ce moment-là. Ils s'arrêtèrent sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres.

- Pourquoi as-tu raconté ton histoire? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure

- C'est l'histoire que je connais le mieux, répondit-il en détournant le regard.

- Mais tu ne connais pas la fin, constata la princesse.

Reprenant la marche, Eragon susurra :

- Il n'y a que deux possibilités, soit je mourrais en combattant soit je partirai de cette terre pour toujours.

Il ne parla pas assez bas car Arya capta sans problème ses paroles. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna pour qu'il la regarde en face.

- Qu'entends-tu par-là? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- Rien, rien, répond Eragon en se retournant.

Arya le retourna une nouvelle fois.

- Eragon, réponds-moi, dit-elle en ancien langage d'une voix qui faisait comprendre au dragonnier qu'il avait intérêt de répondre très bientôt.

Évitant de la regarder dans les yeux il murmura lui aussi dans la langue des elfes :

- Ce n'est rien juste une prophétie.

Il voulut se dégager de l'emprise de l'elfe mais elle ne le lâcha pas, et il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse claire et précise.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle ici? Demanda-t-il dans sa langue maternelle cette fois-ci.

Arya le regarda longuement alors qu'il s'obstinait à regarder le sol.

- Si nous allons dans ta tente me diras-tu ce qu'est cette soit-disante prophétie? Demanda-t-elle dans la langue ancienne.

Eragon ferma les yeux puis lui promit.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux dans la tente du dragonnier qui se trouvait elle-même dans l'espace réservé au Vardens au dehors de Belatona. Eragon, la tête dans les mains était assis sur son lit alors qu'Arya, elle, était assise sur une chaise attendant une réponse qui s'éternisait. Brisingr était à terre alors que les bottes du dragonnier étaient délassées. Il avait pris tout son temps pour retarder la confrontation mais maintenant il sentait bien l'impatience de la princesse. Ainsi il commença à parler en ancien langage toujours la tête dans les mains :

- Je t'ai parlé de ce que m'a dit Solembum.

La princesse hocha la tête et il continua :

- Ce jour-là, Angela a lu mon avenir dans des os de dragon.

Sentant son regard interrogateur, il précisa :

- Elle ne m'a jamais dit où elle les avait eu. Enfin, elle lut mon avenir et prédit entre autres choses que je quitterai cette terre pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Un silence suivit pendant lequel Arya réfléchissait :

- Quels sont les mots exacts qu'elle a utilisé? Demanda-t-elle les yeux dans le vide.

Se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, il lui répéta mot à mot ce que lui avait dit Angela il y a déjà bien longtemps :

- Tu quitteras cette terre pour ne plus y revenir. Où tu aboutiras, je l'ignore ; mais tu ne retrouveras jamais l'Alageasia. Impossible d'échapper à cette destinée, elle se réalisera quoi que tu tentes pour l'éviter.

Ce sont ces mots exacts, ajouta Eragon après une courte pause.

- Et qu'a-t-elle prédit d'autres?

- Arya ne me le demande pas s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il alors qu'il leva la tête pour la regarder.

- Eragon…

- N'insiste pas, s'il te plaît nous savons tous les deux très bien que sinon je finirai par te le dire.

- Alors pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas maintenant? Demanda la princesse avec raison.

Après un long soupir, il lui dévoila tout ce que lui avait dit Angela, enfin en oubliant un détail :

- Elle m'a prédit une vie très longue, ou éternelle. Que j'aurais des choix à faire, que les plus grandes puissances lutteraient pour contrôler ma volonté, que de grandes batailles éclateraient autour de moi, pour me protéger ou pour me détruire. Elle avait annoncé une mort éminente qui me causera beaucoup de peine, je crois qu'elle a oublié de dire qu'il y aurait plusieurs morts mais je pense que c'est celle de Brom dont elle parlait. Je découvrirai beaucoup de chose pendant un long voyage. Et que je serai trahi par les miens, elle avait raison, Murtagh m'a trahi.

Après avoir dit cette dernière phrase, il détourna ses yeux de ceux de la princesse ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qu'il avait omis une partie de cette prophétie. Arya, sentant sûrement qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Cette question qui était plus une affirmation fut dite dans un murmure. Eragon ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne put sortir, l'ancien langage dans lequel il parlait depuis le début ne tolérait pas le mensonge qu'il voulait dire. Alors repassant à sa langue maternelle il répondit :

- Rien de vraiment important.

- Tu mens.

Deux mots dans l'ancien langage, simple constation prononcée par Arya. Eragon ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant. Eragon aurait bien eu besoin de l'aide de Saphira à ce moment-là mais elle dormait profondément au dehors de la tente et il ne voulait la réveiller. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Arya se leva en annonçant :

- Il se fait tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher.

Et elle partit suivit des yeux par Eragon. Avant de franchir le pan de la tente elle se retourna et en regardant Eragon dans les yeux elle dit :

- J'espère qu'un jour tu me diras cette partie que tu me caches.

- Moi aussi je l'espère, répondit Eragon car il savait que quand il lui dirait, serait le moment où il saurait vraiment qui était cette femme, si c'était vraiment Arya ou non.

- Sache que le destin n'est pas tracé Eragon, tout cela peut encore changer. Bonne nuit.

Elle se retourna, prit le pan de la tente et disparut pendant qu'Eragon lui souhaita lui aussi une bonne nuit.


	13. Vérité et vrai nom

_**Chapitre 13 :**__** Vérité et Vrai Nom**_

Le soleil apparaissait lentement à l'horizon dans un ciel sans nuage. C'était l'aube d'une nouvelle journée, une nouvelle journée de discussion à n'en plus finir, une nouvelle journée de guerre. Saphira volait tranquillement dans le ciel, virevoltant dans les airs comme personne, amorçant toutes sortes de figures pour le seul plaisir de sentir l'ivresse du vol dans son corps et dans son cœur. Elle finit pat se poser doucement sur la même colline que la veille, celle où elle regardait le soleil se lever tous les matins, une colline aujourd'hui marquée par la présence d'une autre créature magique. La dragonne regardait maintenant le soleil levant comme Arya qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Aucun geste, aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais Saphira pouvait sentir le désarroi de la princesse. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi et la dragonne finit par poser ses yeux sur Arya. Ouvrant son esprit, elle la contacta :

« - Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, petite elfe? »

Sans quitter le lever du soleil des yeux, Arya accueillit la dragonne dans son esprit.

« - Eragon. »

Un seul mot qui résonnait dans l'esprit de l'elfe, une réponse bien simple et pourtant si compliqué.

« - Qu'a donc encore fait cet empoté qui me sert de dragonnier? demanda Saphira d'une voix douce d'où perçait l'humour. »

Arya qui savait pertinemment qu'Eragon avait parlé de leur discussion de la veille à Saphira, lui répondit par ces quelques mots :

« - Il ne m'a pas tout dit. »

Ce n'était ni une question ni une affirmation, juste une constatation. Saphira regardait avec peine la princesse qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

« - Non, et je ne pense pas qu'il te le dira. »

Arya détourna les yeux du soleil pour la première depuis le début de la conservation et se retourna vers la dragonne.

« - Que cache t-il Saphira? »

« - Le futur n'est pas tracé Arya, tu lui as dit toi-même. »

- N'a-t-il pas confiance en moi ?

C'était les premiers mots qu'Arya prononçaient à haute voix. Les deux femmes qu'aimait éperdument le dragonnier se regardaient dans les yeux.

« - Il te confierait sa vie sans aucune hésitation, Arya. »

Une simple vérité que prononça la dragonne. Son dragonnier l'aimait tellement qu'une autre réponse était impossible, il lui confierait sa vie, comme il la confierait à sa dragonne. Arya demanda de nouveau dans l'esprit de la dragonne :

« - Alors pourquoi ne me dit-il rien? »

« - Il a peur de ta réaction, peur que tu te serves de cela même si il ne pense jamais à cette prophétie. »

« - Je ne comprends pas. »

Oui elle ne comprenait rien de la phrase que venait de prononcer la dragonne, pourquoi donc se servirait-elle de cette prophétie? Saphira pouvait voir dans les yeux de la princesse que la détresse qu'avaient provoqué ses dernières paroles ne l'avait pas quittée. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas dire ce que contenait la prophétie car cela serait trahir son dragonnier. Cependant elle pourrait peut-être orienter Arya. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'elle était là aujourd'hui avec Eragon, et elle faisait déjà partie de sa petite famille.

« - La fin de cette prophétie est sûrement la plus heureuse, Petite elfe, car elle parle d'amour. »

Arya ferma les yeux, elle venait de comprendre. Oubliant Saphira qui se trouvait toujours dans ses pensées, elle rassembla les siennes :

« - Mais bien sûr, pourquoi donc n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, c'est la seule chose qu'il ne démorde jamais avec moi? Eragon, Eragon, pourquoi tout est-il si compliqué avec toi? »

« - Je me demande souvent la même chose surtout quand il pense à toi. »

Arya sursauta à la voix de Saphira mais se reprit vite en remarquant que c'était elle qui n'avait pas fermé son esprit.

« - Que dit exactement la prophétie Saphira? »

« - Lui seul peut te le dire Yeux d'Émeraude. »

Sachant très bien qu'elle ne tirerait rien de plus de la dragonne, la princesse elfe changea de sujet :

« - Pense-t-il souvent à moi? »

Sa voix résonnait tel un murmure dans l'esprit de la dragonne.

« - Arya, je ne pense pas… »

- S'il te plaît, Saphira.

Ces quelques mots furent prononcé à voix haute, d'un ton suppliant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Saphira regardait Arya qui avait fermé ses yeux. La situation aurait pu être comique, une princesse debout telle une statue, les yeux fermés suppliant une dragonne, si seulement cela n'était pas aussi tragique.

« - Il pense à tout ceux qu'il aime tout le temps Arya, à toi, à Roran, à Katrina, à Nasuada, à Murtagh, à Orik, à Oromis et Glaedr, à Brom, à Garrow, à moi et à d'autres personnes. Tu vois il se soucie de beaucoup de monde. »

- Saphira, je te parle de moi… Saphira, s'il te plaît.

Arya avait ouvert les yeux en disant cette dernière phrase. Ses yeux étaient aussi suppliants que sa voix. C'était la première fois que la dragonne la voyait dans cet état, et elle se demandait même si ce n'était tout simplement pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait ainsi.

«- Si je te réponds Arya, que vas-tu faire? Vas-tu rejoindre les elfes pour te battre avec eux et ainsi éviter Eragon? Vas-tu lui briser une nouvelle fois le cœur ? »

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui briser le cœur, je tiens trop à lui pour ça!

« - Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fait la nuit du Serment du Sang. »

Arya se retourna, ne montrant plus que son profil à la dragonne et dit d'une voix où seule la tristesse et le désarroi perçaient.

- Et tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi?

La princesse s'assit doucement sur le sol, les jambes remontées sur sa poitrine, le menton posé sur les genoux. Saphira la regarda pendant quelques minutes sans dire un mot, observant cette larme qui coula lentement sur la seule joue qu'elle voyait.

« - L'aimes-tu Arya? »

Une simple question.

- Je ne sais pas.

Une simple réponse, quatre mots prononcés à haute voix et emportés par le vent. Des mots qui ne pouvaient être détournés, qui ne pouvaient être un mensonge, après tout elles parlaient en ancien langage depuis le début. Les secondes passèrent silencieuses et sans fin, Saphira sentait que son dragonnier voulait la contacter mais elle laissa son esprit fermé, trop de questions la tourmentaient, et elle ne voulait trahir Arya, c'était à elle de tout lui dire.

Puis tel un murmure dans le vent, Arya commença à parler :

- Quand il est venu me délivrer à Gil'ead, je m'apprêtais à me tuer. C'était ce que j'avais prévu et je m'étais préparée. Mais quand j'ai croisé ses yeux, je ne pouvais plus me résoudre à le faire, c'était comme si il m'avait donné la force de vivre avec son seul regard. Après que je me sois réveillée chez les Vardens, je crois que tout m'est tombé dessus, la mort de mes compagnons, les mois de torture, mais il y avait cette petite étincelle qui me donnait de l'espoir, ce dragonnier et sa magnifique dragonne dont tout le monde parlait. Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, ce qui m'a étonnée n'était pas le fait qu'il soit humain, cela je le savais depuis qu'il m'avait contacté, mais qu'il soit si jeune. Comment envoyer un enfant au combat ? C'était la première fois que je me trompais à son sujet et ce n'était pas la dernière. Lors du test de ces traîtres de jumeaux et de mon propre combat contre lui à l'épée, j'ai vu qu'il était compétent et qu'il ferait sûrement un bon dragonnier si on lui donnait quelques années pour apprendre et que quelqu'un lui enseigne certaines choses comme le fait que les elfes quelque soit leur sexe pouvait le combattre sans aucune difficulté.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres puis elle continua :

- Au cours de la bataille, je l'ai vu sanglant, à vouloir protéger les autres, puis il y a eu le combat contre Durza. Il avait perdu, il était à terre, blessé mortellement mais quand on est arrivé toutes les deux, il a quand même trouvé la force de soulever son épée, d'utiliser la magie et de l'enfoncer dans le cœur de cet Ombre. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit pour la première fois qu'on avait peut-être une chance de battre Galbatorix. Et les jours passèrent, des fois j'étais en colère contre lui pour son imbécillité et des fois j'étais heureuse pour lui. Et à l'arrivée à Ellesméra, il aurait pu me tourner le dos quand il a su que je ne lui avais rien dit, être en colère contre moi et pourtant je ne voyais que le regret dans ses yeux, le regret que je ne lui ait pas assez fait confiance. J'ai ainsi découvert la vrai pureté de son cœur. Les leçons d'Oromis se passaient et je voyais le maître éblouit par un élève qui était pourtant loin d'être en pleine forme. Je voyais Eragon lutter contre la douleur jour après jour que ce soit celle faite par Durza ou celle que je lui infligeais. Le fairth, l'arbre Menoa, le serment du sang, j'avais mal autant que lui, j'avais mal de lui faire mal, j'avais mal qu'il puisse aussi peu de temps après la mort de Faolin me faire un temps soit peu sourire. Puis le temps a passé, et je me suis rapprochée de plus en plus de lui. En peu de temps je lui ai révélé plus de choses qu'à n'importe qui en cent ans de vie, j'ai pleuré dans ses bras plus d'une fois et j'ai même dormi avec lui. Et les elfes savent que dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un signifie que l'on est compagnon et rien d'autre. Regarde moi maintenant, j'ai dormi plusieurs fois avec lui et le pire dans tout ça c'est que maintenant je n'arrive presque plus à trouver le sommeil, comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour cela. Pour répondre à ta question Saphira, je ne sais pas si je l'aime car je ne sais pas ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. J'ai cru aimé Faolin et pourtant comparé à Eragon c'était beaucoup moins fort, je n'aurais pas pu dormir ou pleurer dans ses bras. Je suis perdue Saphira, complètement perdue.

La dragonne s'allongea lentement sur la colline et toucha doucement l'épaule d'Arya avec son nez pour la réconforter.

« - Ma petite … »

Mais une voix venant du bas de la colline l'interrompit. Les deux princesses de leur race l'auraient reconnue entre mille :

- Saphira, Arya, ça fait plusieurs minutes que j'essaye de vous contacter!

Arya caressa lentement la tête de la dragonne et lui jeta un regard qui lui demandait de ne rien lui dire. Saphira hocha la tête et se leva, imitée par Arya qui essuya une larme qui perlait encore au coin de son œil. Le dragonnier arriva en courant et se mit à froncer les sourcils en les voyant toutes les deux avec un masque inexpressif sur le visage.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? J'essaye de vous contacter depuis plusieurs minutes mais aucune de vous ne répond, une réunion va commencer dans un instant … et vous êtes …bizarre.

C'est Saphira qui répondit :

« - Nous allons bien, Petit Homme, nous discutions seulement. Maintenant allons à cette réunion, je vous amène. »

Arya hocha la tête et monta sur le dos nu de la dragonne. Eragon qui fronçait toujours les sourcils la regarda monter puis hocha les épaules et sourit. Après tout avec elles deux, il pouvait toujours essayer de savoir, il aurait plus de chance avec de la pierre. Il monta sur Saphira derrière Arya, s'accrocha sur un des piques devant la princesse et mit son autre bras autour de sa taille.

- Allons-y ma belle dragonne !

Et Saphira s'envola vers la tente pourpre de la chef des Vardens.

Voler à travers les nuages sans restriction, voler sans sentir des chaînes dans son esprit, voler enfin librement, telles étaient ses pensées à ce moment précis. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait enfin se sentir vraiment libre. Assis sur le dos de son partenaire d'esprit, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, observant la cité sombre d'Uru'baen où il avait vécu depuis la mort de son père, depuis presque toujours en fait. Puis son regard fut attiré par une sacoche attachée à la selle, un nouvel espoir pour les Vardens, les Gardiens-de-l'Espoir comme aimait les appeler son compagnon de cœur et d'esprit. Murtagh affichait maintenant un sourire, il était heureux tout simplement ; personne ne connaissait son vrai nom, il était complètement libre de Galbatorix. À travers son lien, il pouvait sentir la même joie, le même bonheur chez Thorn. Souriant toujours comme il n'avait jamais souri jusqu'à maintenant, il se souvint de tout ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il arrive ici et aujourd'hui, plus libre qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec un compagnon qui le comprenait mieux que personne.

_- Qui es-tu? Demanda Eragon dans un souffle._

_Ses mains se refermèrent sur son arc. _

_- Murtagh, répondit-il d'une voix basse, assurée mais curieusement émue. _

_Eragon serra les dents : la douleur le taraudait. _

_- Pourquoi nous avoir aidés? _

_- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls ennemis des Ra'zacs. Je les traquais. _

_- Tu sais qui ils sont? _

_- Oui._

Les souvenirs s'enchaînèrent peu à peu et jamais son sourire ne disparut.

_Murtagh entra à son tour dans la cellule : _

_- Qu'elle est belle! _

_- Mais blessée…_

_- On s'occupera d'elle tout à l'heure. Te sens-tu assez fort pour la porter? _

_Eragon secoua la tête. _

_- Dans ce cas je vais le faire!_

_Il fit face au Dragonnier. Il respirait vite et fort, tel un loup acculé par les chasseurs. Après un temps de silence, il dit enfin, d'une voix torturée :_

_- Tu as le droit de savoir. Je … je suis le fils de Morzan, le premier et le dernier des Parjures. _

_Une jeune fille entra dans sa cellule. « Elle est belle », fut la première pensée qui traversa son esprit. Elle se présenta comme Nasuada, la fille d'Ajihad. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire : elle avait l'allure d'une reine et pourtant elle respirait la douceur. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, et ils parlèrent pendant de longues minutes de sa vie ou de la sienne. Et son sourire ne l'avait quitté depuis son entrée. Elle se leva pour partir lui promettant d'aller voir Eragon pour lui dire qu'il voulait le voir puis elle franchit la porte. Et il resta là, allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _

_- Ainsi tu es de retour chez toi Murtagh, fils de mon plus fidèle ami._

_- Ce n'est pas chez moi, et je ne vous servirai jamais, hurla-t-il dans la salle du trône. _

_- C'est ce qu'on verra mon cher ami, c'est ce qu'on verra._

_Galbatorix l'avait une nouvelle fois torturé pendant de longues heures et il était maintenant seul dans sa chambre avec l'œuf rouge sur sa commode. Voilà ce qu'espérait le roi : qu'il éclose pour lui. Il s'endormit lentement, le visage et le corps torturés par de multiples douleurs. Dans la nuit, un bruit le réveilla, l'œuf était tombé de sa commode et des fissures apparaissaient déjà, l'œuf était en train d'éclore : il était le nouveau dragonnier. _

_- Ainsi Murtagh, tu as enfin compris que ce n'était pas moi le méchant. Me servirez-vous comme il se doit, toi et Thorn? _

_- Oui, mon Roi, nous vous servirons. _

_Galbatorix afficha un sourire sadique, assis sur son trône noir. Il avait de nouveau un dragonnier sous ses ordres, il avait réussi à casser Murtagh, ce dragonnier de la douleur. _

A partir de là les souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, ses raids pour tuer des innocents, la bataille des Plaines Brûlantes contre son frère, et cette dernière bataille où Galbatorix avait pris le contrôle de son corps pour tuer le dernier dragonnier de l'ordre ancien. Puis un souvenir fit surface, le dernier souvenir, celui grâce auquel il avait réussi à se libérer, ses mots qui se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il en comprenne le sens profond.

_Elle était entrée un soir dans sa chambre sans frapper, sans s'annoncer. Elle avait franchi la porte, l'avait refermée et s'y était adossée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul geste, elle prit la parole : _

_- Ainsi donc voilà comment est le deuxième dragonnier du nouvel ordre? Un homme qui exécute les ordres comme un petit chien. _

_Il connaissait cette fille pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois dans la salle du trône bavardant avec le Roi en souriant. Nancy, espionne chez les Vardens, telle était la façon dont l'avait présentée Galbatorix. Et il n'avait posé aucune question de plus. _

_- Qui es-tu? Que veux-tu? _

_- Nancy et je viens t'aider. _

_- M'aider à quoi, à tuer des gens? _

_Son ton avait été coléreux, puis il avait ajouté :_

_- De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte tu travailles pour le roi, non?_

_Un sourire amusé s'était glissé sur le visage de Nancy. _

_- Espionne chez les Vardens, c'est comme ça que m'a présentée Galbatorix mais qui te dit que je ne suis pas Espionne chez le Roi!_

_- Que veux-tu? _

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, vous aider toi et Thorn. _

_- Tu ne peux pas m'aider, personne ne peut nous aider. Je suis devenu comme mon père alors que j'ai tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas, Galbatorix connaît mon vrai nom et il nous a asservis Thorn et moi!_

_- Alors ainsi tu lâche prise? Tu n'es plus que le fils de Morzan, mais dis-moi il est où Murtagh dans tout cela? _

_- Pour tout le monde, j'étais, je suis et je resterai toujours le fils de Morzan. _

_- Alors dis-moi, fils de Morzan, Eragon t'a-t-il tourné le dos quand il l'a su? Nasuada ne t'a-t-elle pas fait confiance, ne t'a-t-elle pas proposé son amitié? Ajihad ne t'a-t-il pas accordé sa confiance en acceptant que tu combattes avec eux? Eragon n'a-t-il pas proposer de t'aider sur les Plaines Brûlantes? Dis-moi dragonnier, est-ce que ces personnes t'appelaient fils de Morzan ou simplement Murtagh? _

_- Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils disaient quelque chose qu'ils ne pensaient pas autre chose! _

_- Tornac avait foi en toi, Eragon aussi avait foi en toi, Ajihad et Nasuada avaient confiance en toi. Continue, dragonnier, ferme ton cœur, ne parle plus à Thorn et ne vous soutenez pas mutuellement sauf quand vous avez une mission, accumule toute la colère que tu as contre tout le monde, toute cette haine et là, tu seras vraiment ton père! _

_Et elle était partie. _

Ce souvenir, il le chérissait car grâce à lui, il avait compris : resté dans la haine et la douleur faisait de lui un deuxième Morzan et tout le contraire de ce qu'il voulait être. Les jours avaient passés, et son vrai nom avait changé grâce aux paroles que Nancy avait prononcé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment et en fait il ne voulait pas savoir, il était devenu une autre personne que celle qu'il était ces derniers mois, un autre homme ou plutôt celui qu'il était sans vouloir l'accepter, l'homme qui fonçait dans une prison pour sauver un ami, celui qui pouvait parler des heures avec une femme en souriant, celui qui se donnait un but et faisait tout pour y parvenir. Un homme qui était en paix avec lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie, un homme qui était maintenant dragonnier et non le fils ou l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre.

« - L'homme pour lequel j'ai éclos,» dit la voix de Thorn dans son esprit.

Et cela grâce à elle. Elle dont il ne savait rien, qui se disait à la fois espionne pour le Roi et pour les Vardens. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis ce jour. Et maintenant il était libre. Finit le dragonnier de la misère, il était un simple dragonnier qui apportait un nouvel espoir aux Vardens.

« - J'espère en tout cas qu'ils ne nous tuerons pas avant qu'on leur donne cet espoir, lui dit Thorn avec une voix d'où perçait l'ironie »

« - Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mon ami. »

« - Moi aussi je suis heureux, Murtagh, libre de voler sans chaînes, de faire enfin ce que je veux quand je veux »

Et pour illustrer ces propos, il entamait une série d'acrobaties qui faisait hurler de joie les deux compagnons de cœur et d'esprit.


	14. Rêve et réalité

Merci à tous pour vos merveilleux messages qui me donnent du baume au coeur.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong>__** Rêves et réalité …**_

_Elle s'approchait lentement de lui, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Elle était si magnifique dans cette robe verte, tout était si magique, l'air, le paysage, elle. Toujours elle, la femme qui avait pris son cœur à l'instant même où il l'avait vu, la femme qu'il aimait éperdument. Le soleil se couchait derrière elle, ne faisant qu'accroître sa beauté déjà si inégalable à ses yeux. Elle avait toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'elle leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, un simple filet d'air les séparant. Sa main était froide, lui faisant le sentiment d'une caresse sur sa joue. Sans s'en rendre compte il la regardait dans les yeux depuis le début, aucun n'avait cillé, yeux marrons plongés dans les yeux émeraudes. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux. Doucement, une de ses mains lui remit délicatement une mèche derrière son oreille pointue ; ses magnifiques cheveux sombres étaient d'une telle douceur au toucher. Sa main glissa lentement alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien. Lentement, avec douceur, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle avait toujours une main sur sa joue, il avait encore une main dans ses cheveux. Il commença à l'embrasser et elle, elle lui répondait, glissant sa main de sa joue vers sa nuque alors que son autre main la rejoignit. Et lui la main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassait encore et encore …_

Eragon se réveilla en sursaut. C'était son troisième rêve d'Arya, et sûrement le plus réel des trois. Il pouvait encore sentir la caresse de sa main sur sa joue, et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le dragonnier secoua la tête vivement et s'assit au bord de son lit. Ces fameux rêves avaient commencés après qu'il ait dormi avec Arya, et plus le temps passait plus les rêves devenaient explicites. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et sortit de sa tente en ceinturant Brisingr. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, la lune était haute et les étoiles brillaient pleinement. Autour de lui, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre : ce devait être ces heures avant l'aube où tout est paisible. Il sentit Saphira se réveiller sûrement dû au fait que lui-même le soit. Il lui envoya une vague de calme pour qu'elle se rendorme. Mais ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté et il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix ensommeillée :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Petit Homme? »

« - Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, ne t'inquiète pas je vais juste faire un tour. Tu peux te rendormir, les jours sont déjà assez longs comme cela. »

« - Toi aussi tu devrais aller dormir, mon petit. »

Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix de la dragonne qui était de moins en moins ensommeillée.

« - Je vais bien. »

Il avait parlé en ancien langage, et ce n'était pas un mensonge détourné. Il allait bien, son rêve avait été paisible même si il le laissait avec cette petite boule au fond de l'estomac. Saphira dût le croire car elle se rendormit peu à peu après lui avoir dit d'être prudent pendant son tour. Il commença alors à marcher suivit par un elfe de sa garde. Avec un léger sourire, il lui dit de rester là, qu'il ne sortirai sûrement pas du camp, il avait juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, seul. L'elfe allait protester mais Eragon ne voulut l'entendre, lui disant que c'était un ordre il se retourna et continua à marcher ; l'elfe ne bougea pas.

Certes il avait menti à l'elfe, il allait sortir du camp mais il avait juste besoin de temps pour penser. Demain, il se fera sûrement enguirlander par Saphira, Lupusänghren, Nasuada et même Arya, mais à ce moment là il n'en avait que faire. Des pensées l'assaillirent de toutes parts, des images de son rêve se mélangeaient avec la réalité, des flashs des réunions faites, de l'enterrement, d'Oromis et Glaedr, et surtout cette tristesse profonde qui se mélangeait avec la légère empreinte sur ses lèvres qu'avait provoqué le rêve. Bientôt, il fut arrivé à l'entrée du camp, hochant la tête aux deux gardes qui étaient là, il continua son chemin vers la forêt. Il ne lui fallu que deux minutes en courant pour y arriver. Il trouva une clairière et s'assit en tailleur en son centre. Ouvrant son esprit au monde qui l'entourait, il essaya de méditer mais bientôt le souvenir de la fin de l'après-midi s'imposa dans son esprit.

Il revoyait ce garçon, Orphan, jaillissant dans sa tente pour lui demander une histoire, suivi par deux elfes de sa garde toutes armes dehors. Vint ensuite cette soirée, assis en coin du feu entouré des enfants où il avait raconté l'histoire de ce père qui enfermait sa fille dans une magnifique chambre avec tout ce qu'elle voulait jusqu'au jour où un simple garçon de ferme était venu la délivrer et lui avait fait découvrir le monde. Il repensait encore à l'arrivée d'Arya avec dans les bras cette petite fille qui se cachait derrière un petit muret et qui refusait de se joindre aux autres. Elle était venue s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de lui, la petite sur ses jambes. A la fin de l'histoire, les plus petits venaient lui donner un câlin avant de sauter dans les bras de leurs parents alors qu'Orphan s'était de nouveau endormi sur sa jambe comme la petite dans les bras d'Arya. Il s'était ensuite levé suivant Arya qui remettait la petite endormie à ses parents. Puis il donna Orphan à la mère d'Epoptis comme le soir précédent, cette fois sans parole mais avec un sourire entendu. Arya et lui s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers leur tente, marchant côte à côte. Sans vraiment se consulter ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même position que le jour précédent, elle sur son tabouret et lui allongé sur son lit. Mais alors qu'Eragon avait la tête tournée vers elle, Arya était dos à lui, observant le fairth de sa mère qu'il avait mis sur son bureau. Après un long silence où le dragonnier commençait à s'endormir, Arya avait pris la parole dans un murmure:

- Les sentiments de ton père sont assez exprimés sans pour autant complètement faussé la réalité de ce fairth.

Eragon avait alors fermé les yeux se demandant pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle ne lui avait pas déjà assez reproché le fairth qu'il avait fait d'elle il y a bien longtemps dans le Du Weldenvarden.

- Il devait être habitué à en faire, lui avait-il répondu essayant de rester neutre dans sa voix.

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné pour cela depuis bien longtemps, avait-elle ajouté toujours dans un murmure.

Un silence avait suivi cela jusqu'à ce qu'Eragon lui ait demandé :

- Arya, qu'est-ce qui tourmente ton esprit?

Elle avait soupiré avant de lui répondre d'une voix sans émotion:

- Je ne crois pas aux prophéties, Eragon, et je ne pense pas que tu y accordes grand intérêt toi non plus. Je sais aussi que tu me fais confiance. Alors pourquoi ne pas me dévoiler cette dernière partie de la prophétie? De quoi as-tu peur, que je mette fin à notre amitié, que je parte pour ne plus revenir?

- C'était donc de ça que vous parliez ce matin avec Saphira, constata Eragon dans un soupir.

Arya se tourna vers lui avec un regard déterminé :

- Que dit la prophétie?

- Saphira ne te l'a pas dit?

- Bien sûr que non, elle ne te trahirait jamais. Mais nous savons que les seules choses dont tu ne démord jamais avec moi, c'est justement les sentiments que tu as pour moi.

- Arya…

- Eragon!

Le prénom du dragonnier n'avait pas été dit avec douceur par la princesse. Le dragonnier avait alors fermé les yeux et avait dit :

- A quoi ça te servirait de savoir ce qu'à annoncer Angela sur un de mes destins amoureux possibles?

- Eragon , avait-elle répondu d'une voix faible presque suppliante.

Il n'avait plus envie de se battre contre elle alors le dragonnier lui avait dévoilé toute la prophétie en entière. Un silence avait suivi sa révélation, Eragon s'était tourné ne regardant plus que le pan de la tente. Il avait alors entendu Arya se lever mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte comme il le pensait, elle s'était assis sur son lit avant d'annoncer :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me le cachais.

Elle avait ensuite délicatement posé une main sur son épaule avant de susurrer « merci » et de partir. Et lui s'était endormi. Eragon n'avait pas compris sa réaction à ce moment là et ne la comprenait toujours pas alors que la scène se rejouait encore et encore dans son esprit. Une chouette hulula au loin, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il rouvrit les yeux, le ciel était bien plus clair maintenant que quand ils les avaient fermé. Il projeta son esprit vers Saphira et constata qu'elle était en train de se réveiller.

« - Bonjour, mon Petit. »

Il ne sentait pas de colère dans son esprit quand elle remarqua qu'il était dans la forêt bien loin des Vardens et sans protecteurs, juste une certaine résignation.

« - Bonjour, Saphira. Je suis désolée mais j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air. »

« - Je sais, mon Petit, je sais. Je viens te rejoindre. »

Il acquiesça mentalement et l'attendit tranquillement assis dans cette clairière où il avait passé la moitié de la nuit. Après quelques minutes, Saphira se posa à côté de lui :

« - Tu vas avoir des problèmes mon Petit. »

Le dragonnier leva un sourcil interrogateur vers sa dragonne qui afficha un sourire de dragon puis elle dit :

« - Quand je suis parti, Arya discutait avec Lupusanghren et l'elfe qui t'a laissé partir seul. Et le ton n'était pas amical. »

Eragon gémit : la matinée n'allait pas être facile…

Et il sauta sur le dos de Saphira avant qu'elle s'envole dans son domaine, enchaînant les pirouettes et les acrobaties faisant oublier peu à peu les soucis de son dragonnier.

Mais soudain elle se stabilisa regardant au loin. Eragon pouvait sentir son inquiétude et elle l'étreignit aussi quand il remarqua le point rouge qui se dirigeait vers lui. Saphira fit demi tour à toute vitesse pour rejoindre les Vardens afin qu'ils enfilent une armure. Elle se posa à côté de sa tente et Eragon sauta à toute vitesse ignorant complètement une Arya très en colère. Il déboula dans sa tente et commençait à mettre son armure quand Arya encore plus en colère entra :

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as passé la moitié de la nuit hors du camp et seul en plus, demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

- Pas maintenant Arya, répondit-il en ceinturant Brisingr au dessus de son armure.

Il allait prendre l'armure de Saphira quand la princesse le prit par un bras et le retourna pour lui faire face.

- Tu vas arrêter de te conduire comme un gamin complètement égoïste qui fuit ses responsabilités, l'engueula ouvertement Arya.

Eragon commençait à s'énerver, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors et là c'était elle qui l'empêchait de faire son devoir.

- J'avais besoin d'être seul, est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça Arya? Maintenant laisse moi y aller, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

Au ton de sa voix, Arya le regarda de la tête aux pieds remarquant enfin son armure.

- Que …

Eragon l'interrompit en plaçant deux doigts sur ses lèvres et la regarda dans les yeux alors que des images de son rêve lui revenait en mémoire.

- Murtagh, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux d'Arya ne reflétaient maintenant plus la colère mais une légère inquiétude presque imperceptible. A ce moment-là, rien ne comptait vraiment pour Eragon à part les yeux inquiets d'Arya. Et c'est ainsi que sans vraiment y réfléchir alors que des images de son rêve se jouaient encore et encore dans sa tête et qu'une imminente bataille avec son demi-frère se profilait à l'horizon sans qu'il en sache le dénouement, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la princesse. Saphira n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'interrompre. Et il se retourna, prit le sac de l'armure de Saphira et sortit de la tente alors qu'Arya n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement. Le baiser n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde mais le cœur du dragonnier battait à la charade.

« - Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, remarqua Saphira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. »

« - Je sais, répondit-il. »

Et il commença à mettre l'armure de Saphira avec l'aide des elfes quand Nasuada arriva en courant vers eux. Eragon mit la pièce qu'il avait dans la main et se retourna vers elle en disant :

- Je sais, Murtagh arrive. Nous y allons.

La chef des Vardens hocha la tête leur disant d'être prudent alors qu'il sauta sur Saphira. Puis elle s'envola vers le dernier né parmi les dragons.


End file.
